Danny Phantom meets Korra: Danny Phantom and Legend of Korra Crossover
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Danny Phantom meets the Gaang: Danny Phantom and Avatar Crossover. I recomend you all read it casue there will be references! Its been two years since Danny got back. (1 year after Phantom Planet) Clockwork is sending Danny back! But little does Danny know the Korra is the new avatar! Set in Book 1 for LoK. Please enjoy! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a sorta sequel to my previous fanfiction ****_Danny Phantom meets the Gaang: Danny Phantom and Avatar_**** Crossover.**** Even though it isn't required I highly recommend that you all read it! There will be references! I hope you all enjoy this :)**

**Some background info: 2 years since Danny returned from his ALTA adventure. 1 year since Phantom Planet (everything happened). Danny is 16 :)**

Danny's POV

I unlocked my door and dropped my book bag. It was a long day, but life was looking up for me. Everyone knew my secret, and my life had never been better. My grades in school were so much better. My teachers were giving me extra help and were a lot more lenient when I came in late. Sam and me were dating, ever since the disasteriod. Tucker was the temporary mayor, but soon returned to school. Jazz was in college studying to be a psychologist.

I walked into my room, and took off my army jacket. I was wearing my usual jeans, but my red and white shirt was gone. I was wearing a plain black shirt with a green army jacket today.

I then collapsed on the bed. I had to fight three ghosts on the way home and I was tired. The Box Ghost tried to attack me in 4th block, Sulker attacked me right after school, then Spectra on my way home, and finally Ember when I turned onto my street. I defeated them all but the three fights made me wanna take a nap. I heard my phone ring and picked it up.

"Danny?" Sam said.

"Hey Sammy-kins" I joked, I heard only silence. I laughed, I knew she hated that nickname but I always loved spinning her up.

"You ok? I know you had to fight four ghosts today" Sam said.

"Ya, I just need a little nap. Movie night later?" I asked.

"Sure, come over around 6." Sam said.

"Bye" I said.

"Have a nice nap ghost boy" Sam joked and she hung up. I put down my phone and closed my eyes. However, I couldn't fall asleep. I saw a green glow emitting from my desk drawer. I sighed and got up. I opened the drawer and saw the glowing wrist guard.

I had put it away about a day or two after I got back. I was worried Dash would take it and also it was a little itchy. I had forgotten about it, for 2 years.

I smiled and looked at the painting on my desk. I kept it there and looked at it everyday. I realized what the glowing meant and called Sam.

"Danny? I thought you were taking a nap?" Sam said.

"The wrist guard! Its glowing! I'm... Clockwork.. I am going back!" I said.

"Thats amazing!" Sam said.

"I know, hey I will call you when I get back. Which will be in like 5 minutes for you, but who knows how long for me!" I said.

"Good Luck Danny, and be careful" Sam said and I hung up the phone.

I ran down to the lab, transforming. I opened the portal and got in the Spector Speeder. I flew fast to Clockwork's tower. I reached the tower a short while later and flew inside.

"Clockwork! Is it time!" I asked. Clockwork turned to face me and turned into an old man.

"Yes Daniel, it is. The fabric of space and time is now healed." Clockwork said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh! Its been so long! I can't wait to see everyone!" I said.

"Daniel..." Clockwork said.

"When do I go? Now? How long am I gonna be there? Whats the danger? Or is it a friendly visit?" I said.

"The world is in danger. And yes, you are leaving now." Clockwork said, turning into a kid.

"Thats so amazing! I mean not about the danger part..." I said.

"Daniel.. there is something you need to know before you leave." Clockwork said.

"Umm what's there to know? I mean you told me last time. Avatar, master of all four elements and keeps balance in the world. People can bend the 'elements'." I said.

"Yes, but you need to know that I will allow you to have a bending ability." Clockwork said, turning into an adult.

"What?" I sad.

"Since you overshadowed Aang, you can bend one of the elements. You can choose but I recommend water." Clockwork said, turning into an old man.

"Umm ok! Water it is! I mean earth was never my thing and fire doesn't mix well with my ice core." I said.

"Ok, once you enter the universe you will be able to bend water. You will also have all the knowledge of a master, so you can actually use your ability. But when you return, you will lose that ability." Clockwork said, turning into a kid.

"Thanks! Thats so awesome! Can I go now! I can't wait to see them! Its been two years! How will I get their anyway?" I said.

"You are able to transport to the Avatar universe through your wrist guard." Clockwork said, turning into an adult.

"What? How?" I said.

"I have equipped your gem to allow transportation, all you need to do is push it" Clockwork said, turning into an old man.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Daniel.. there is something you need to know!" Clockwork said as I pushed the gem.

I found myself, surrounded by a familiar white light. Soon I found myself in a white, snowy landscape. I looked around and saw I was floating above a sort of compound. I looked and saw a couple people fighting in red armor. They were firebenders, and it looked like a 3 against 1 fight. Then a fire blast got a little too close to me.

"Hey!" I said and threw a warning ecto-blast. The main fighter turned and saw she was a girl. I saw her smirk and shoot another fire blast at me, which I dodged. I landed and I gave my best grin.

"Ok, you asked for it" I said and cracked my knuckles. I decided to try out my new waterbending powers. i created a water whip from the surrounding snow. I then snapped it at the girl. She retaliated with a couple fire blasts, jumping over me.

When she landed I used my ice powers to freeze her feet in place. She tried to melt the ice but couldn't.

"What is this!" She yelled.

"Ghostly ice. Can't melt it if you try." I wink and fire a couple ecto-blasts at her. Before the blasts could reach her a wall of snow appeared and absorbed the blasts.

I turned and saw an old women, in a water bending stance. There were also a couple white lotus people behind her.

"Ok can someone help me! I am looking for some friends of mine. Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Fire Lord Zuko, and Suki" I said.

The old women came up to me and looked a little apprehensive.

"Danny? Is that you?" She said.

"Yes... do I? Do I know you?" I said.

"Its good to see you. Its been so long." she said.

I looked at her trying to place her, when I saw the necklace. Suddenly it donned upon me. I gasped.

"Katara?" I said.

"Hello Danny. Its been a long time" Katara said.

"Who are you?" She asked when I flew down.

"Umm who are you? I am looking for some old friends of mine" I said.

**Ok! Please tell me what you all think! :) Review! (no flames please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy! :)**

Danny's POV

"Katara?" I said "Is that really you?"

"Yes Danny, you haven't changed a bit" Katara said, smiling.

"But... how... its only been two years" I said.

"You've been gone for 70, Danny" Katara said.

"Thats... thats what Clockwork was trying to tell me" I said.

"You never would listen" Katara said smiling.

"Can someone get me out of this ice?" the girl said. Katara looked at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, here" I said and removed the ice from the girl's feet.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Thats Korra" Katara said "She is.. Danny.. this isn't easy to tell you"

"What?" I said.

"Danny... Aang is gone" Katara said "Korra, she is the new avatar"

"What" I said "Aang.. no" I said.

"I am so sorry Danny" Katara said "But Aang lived a good life."

I sighed "I am so sorry I didn't come back till now"

"Thats ok Danny" Katara said and she hugged me.

"Well... tell me whats happened! I mean I have 70 years to catch up on!" I said.

"Come inside and we can talk" Katara said "But first, meet Korra"

Korra then walked over, her helmet in hand.

"Hello Korra. I'm Danny Phantom" I said and extended my hand. Korra shook it.

"Your Danny Phantom? Like THE halfa!" Korra said.

"Um ya?" I said.

"I've heard so much about you! You helped Avatar Aang win the war and defeat Fire Lord Ozai!" Korra said.

"Ya" I said and rubbed my neck.

"Lets go inside" Katara said.

"Wait! Did I pass my firebending test?" Korra said.

"We will discuss that inside" Katara said and we all went inside. I then transformed and we all then sat down.

"Did I pass? Can I start airbending training?" Korra said.

"You're getting ahead of yourself _as usual_, Korra." the Firebending master said.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely _ignored _the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." the White Lotus leader said.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual Korra said.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Ever since Korra was little, she has been able to bend fire, water, and earth. But never has she airbent or connected with her spiritual side" Katara said.

"Thats crazy." I said.

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?" the White Lotus leader said.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin." Katara said.

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training." the White Lotus leader said.

"Yes! Finally! Umm thank you" Korra said.

"Wait! i have so much I need to catch up on!" I said.

"Well after you left. We worked to rebuild the world. We decided the Fire Nation colonies needed to become a separate nation in itself. The United Nations. Its capital is Republic City." Katara said.

"Thats where Tenzin lives!" Korra said.

"Who is Tenzin?" I asked.

"He is mine and Aang's son." Katara said.

"You and Aang had kids! Thats so amazing!" I said.

"Yes, we first had a set of twins, both non-benders, but we loved Bumi and Danny just the same" Katara said.

"You.. you named one of you kids after me?" I said.

"Yes, then Kya a waterbender and Tenzin, he was an airbender. And the only master right now" Katara said.

"Thats so amazing!" I said. "So where is everyone else..." I said, afraid to know the answer.

"Sokka is gone, but Zuko abdicated the throne and is now an ambassador for the Fire Nation. Toph became chief of Police for Republic city, and had a daughter." Katara said.

"Thats... wow." I said, at a lose for words.

"What happened after you got back?" Katara said.

"Well, its been only 2 years for me" I said "About a year ago a MASSIVE asteroid was heading for my world. I was able to stop it by turning the whole wrld intangible"

"How did you do that?" Korra asked.

"I convinced all the other ghosts to help me. So I pretty much saved the world." I said.

"Wow" Korra said.

"What about you and Sam?" Katara said.

I blushed "We got together after I saved the world. I even reveled my secret! I mean life is great" I said.

"Thats great Danny" Katara said.

"Can I go see Naga?" Korra asked.

"Who's Naga?" I asked.

"My pet polar-bear dog" Korra said.

"Can I tag along?" I asked.

"Sure!" Korra said and grabbed her jacket. We went outside and to a stable area. I saw a massive white creature that resembled both polar bear and dog.

"Naga, you should have seen it! I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days. Plus Danny Phantom is here!" Korra said, petting Naga.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Korra said to Nagga and she wagged her tail.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure, if you can keep up" Korra winked.

"I think you'll be the one trying to catch up" I said and I transformed, my eyes glowing.

We walked outside, Korra on Naga.

The guard at the gate looked at us "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." Korra said. The guard looked at us, unsure.

"Don't worry, we're not going far." Korra said. The guard opened the gate and we went through.

"Ready?" Korra said.

"Ohh yes, lets see what you can do!" I said and took off. I was flying a little slower than usual while Korra and Naga were racing alongside me.

"Naga, go!" Korra said, gripping her reins. Nage picked up speed and it looked like she might pass me "That a girl. Go! Go! Go!"

"Oh you wanna race? I'll give you a race" I said and I picked up to my top speed of 150mph. I left Korra and Naga in the dust.. or rather snow. I estimated they were going about 90 mph.

We soon reached cliff and I stopped. I sat down, my legs hanging over the edge. Korra soon reached me and got off Naga.

"Wow you are fast" Korra said sitting next to me.

"Comes with the powers" I said.

"Are you not freezing?" she asked.

"Ice core, cold doesn't bother me" I said.

"Katara has told me all the stories about you and Avatar Aang. You really did help end the war." Korra said.

"It was no big deal" I said shrugging "So whats with the compound?"

"Avatar Aang made the White Lotus promise to find me and keep me safe." Korra said.

"Ok, I know Aang, and I don't think he would want you cooped up in some box. He would want you to experience the world." I said.

"Well I'm stuck here till I am a fully realized avatar." Korra said.

"Well you only have airbending and mastering the avatar state." I said "But I'll help you I mean I do remember some stuff from overshadowing Aang"

"Thanks Danny" Korra said and we headed back.

*COUPLE DAYS LATER*

We were standing outside, waiting for Tenzin to arrive. We soon saw a large sky bison.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, _please_ tell me we're here!" a high pitched voice said very fast.

The bison landed and I saw a air nomad family. There were three kids, two girls and one boy. All very hyper and active. I then saw a pregnant women and an middle aged man I assumed to be Tenzin.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are _finally_ here." Tenzin said. The kids flew off the bison, while one was biting Tenzin's head.

"Hello, Mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me." Tenzin said.

Katara laughed and took the small boy, he struggled and got out of her arms.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" he yelled.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin said.

"It's so good to see all of you." Katara said.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading _all_ about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" the eldest girl said.

"Well, Jinora, it's an _incredible_ tale!" Katara began to say but was interrupted by another airbender child.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old _are_ you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" the little girl said very very fast.

Tenzin then went over and helped his pregnant wife "Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful."

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema said.

Pema walked over and hugged Katara.

"The baby's _strong_. I see another airbender in your future." Katara said, putting her hand on Pema's stomach.

Pema became slightly irritated. "All I want is one child like _me_, a nice _non_-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

At that moment the air kids were playing in the snow and blasted air in our faces.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings _this_ crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked.

"Kya, Bumi, and Danny certainly were, but Tenzin has always been... rather serious." Katara said.

"Mother, _please_." Tenzin said.

Korra and I were standing back the entire time and Tenzin noticed us.

"Korra?" Tenzin said and me and Korra walked up to him. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar. And who is this?"

"Danny Fenton" I said.

"Wait... are you?" Tenzin said.

"Yup. The Danny Phantom that help end the 100 year war" I said.

"But.. how?" Tenzin said.

"Time travel dude. Helpful hint, don't think about it too much. our head will explode" I said.

"Why are you here? I mean" Tenzin said.

"Well I wanted to come back sooner but there was something about space and time, and fabric... I don't know." I said shrugging "But I am here now and want to help Korra"

"Master Tenzin, I'm _so_ glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said.

"Yes, well... " Tenzin began to say.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said.

"Tell me what?" Korra said.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara said.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin said.

"But... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra said, he voice full of disappointment. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Korra. We will figure something out" I said.

" I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait." Tenzin said.

"Well lets go inside for some dinner. You all must be starving" Katara said and we all went inside.

We sat down at a table and started eating dinner. There were three White Lotus members along with everyone else. I sat next to Korra.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra said.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin said.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra said.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin said.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." Korra said "Unless.. Danny you said you remember some stuff from Aang! Could you?"

"Can't sorry, I kinda remember some of his airbending skills but I am no master." I said.

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin said.

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" Korra said.

"Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements." the White Lotus leader said.

"I don't think he wanted this" I muttered.

"What did you say?" the leader said.

"I know Aang, he wouldn't want Korra living like this. I mean I get that you wanna keep her safe, but I don't think keeping her locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." I said.

" know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said.

"Whatever." Korra said and she got up to leave. One of the White Lotus leader and Tenzin got up to follow her.

"No. She needs to work through this, I'll help her" I said and I got up to follow her.

I saw Korra standing outside and walked up beside her.

"Everything will be fine, we will figure something out. Besides those White Lotus guys are jerks." I said.

Korra sighed "Thanks Danny"

*THE NEXT DAY*

Korra didn't want to see Tenzin off, so we went to the cliff. WE watched at Tenzin flew off. I saw a lone tear fall from Korra's eye.

"It will be ok." I said.

The Korra got a determined look in her eye. "Ohhh no! I know what you are thinking" I said.

"What?!" She said.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"You can't stop me" Korra said.

"I wasn't going to. I want in" I said grinning.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

We snuck out late at night. Korra was getting the saddle on Naga when I heard a noise. I turned and saw Katara.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara said.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra said.

"And I'm tagging along, I know Korra will need my help." I said.

"I know you do." Katara said.

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara said "And Danny, you helped all of us through the darkest times. I know Korra will need you to guild her. Take care of each other"

Korra then hugged Katara "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara said.

After they broke apart, Korra created a tunnel to escape. I went up to Katara and hugged her "I am so sorry I didn't come back sooner. But I promise to do my best"

"Goodbye Danny" Katara said "It was so good to see you"

I then transformed and Korra and I were off.

We exited about 500 feet from the compound. I flew alongside Korra as she rode Naga. "Where to?" I asked.

"We have to make one stop first" Korra said.

We arrived at a small home. And a middle aged man and women came out. Korra dismounted and I transformed. We walked up.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"Danny Fenton. You may know me as the Danny Phantom. I was sent here to help Korra" I said.

"Phantom.. as in THE Phantom?" the woman said.

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Its an honor to meet you, I am Tonraq and this is my wife Senna." Tonraq said.

"Danny, these are my parents" Korra said "Mom, Dad. I'm leaving I need to find my own way as the avatar. "I'll miss you."

They hugged and when they broke apart Senna said "We love you so much Korra"

"I love you to mom" Korra said.

Korra then turned away and went back to Naga.

"I promise to watch after her" I said and I then transformed. Korra took off on Naga and I followed.

We were able to sneak onto a ship heading to Republic City. I used my ghost powers to keep us invisible and phased us through the hull. We were in the cargo hold and found some a soft spot to sleep.

Later I woke up and saw Korra asleep. I shook her awake.

"I think we are almost there. I feel the boat is about to stop" I said. Korra then woke up Naga and I felt the boat stop.

Soon the cargo doors opened and we raced out. I was also on Naga, didn't want to attract attention just yet. We knocked over a couple dock hands.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra said.

We ride away from the dock. I then see a massive suspension bridge, airships, and cars!

"Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!" Korra said.

"So thats what you call them here" I said.

We then ride over near the water. I see a giant statue of Aang, and near it an island with an air temple.

"Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim?" Korra said. Then Naga started sniffing and moved away from the water. i heard all our stomachs growl.

"Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!" Korra said. We ride for a while until we reach a stand. We get off Naga and look at the skewers of meat.

"We'll take one of everything, please." Korra said.

"That will be twenty yuans." the woman said.

"Umm do you have money?" I said.

"No" Korra said. The women snatches away the meat stick form Korra and shoos us away.

"Don't worry, I am sure we can find some food somewhere" Korra said.

We then walked to a near by park and Korra caught some fishes. She then fried them us sing firebending. We were eating happily when a man in a bush popped up.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" the man said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Korra said and handed him a fish.

The man takes the fish happily and begins eating. "So, do you... live in that bush?" I asked.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds." the man said.

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up"." Korra said.

"Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomers. Welcome to Republic City." the man said.

Right then a guard blew his whistle "Hey you two! Stop! You can't fish here!"

The man then jumps back into his bush "You best skedaddle!"

We then get on Naga and run for it. We outrun the guard and end up in a courtyard of sorts. There is a man with a megaphone and he is standing on a platform. We stopped and listend.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment." the man said.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." Korra said.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender." the man said.

"Yeah, I am." Korra said proudly.

"Then I bet you'd just _love_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" the man said.

"Don't do it Korra" I said.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra said.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" the man said. The crowd then chased us out of the park.

We were deep in the city and I didn't have any clue where we were. We had gotten off Naga

"Excuse me, I think we are lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked one women on the street.

"Just head down this street." the women starts to say, but a car pulls up and three mean looking men get out.

"You two should get moving. It isn't safe." the woman said and instantly ran inside.

The three men are dressed in, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water tribe clothes.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." the Water Tirbe man said. Right then the man in Fire Nation clothes lit up his hand.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Mr. Chung said holding up a phonograph. The firebender then kicks the phonograph to the ground.

I look at Korra and she nods. I hate bullies and knew we had to do something.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else -" the Water Tribe man stated to say.

"Or else what, hoodlum?" I said, they all turned around to see me and Korra standing there. They start laughing.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you two_ in the hospital." the water tribe man said.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital" Korra said

"and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." I said, grinning and crack my knuckles.

"Who do you guys think you are?" the water tribe man said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra said, smirking.

I then transform and there is a look of fear and shock in the three men's eyes. "Ready to get you butts whooped by some fresh off the boat teens"

I see an angry look in his eye and soon bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward us, I then hit him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile.

The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges us by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air. I then turn to he fire bender who then shoots a couple blasts at me. I create an ecto-shield to absorb the blasts. I then drop it and send a couple ecto-blasts a the firebender how runs away.

The earthbender finally falls back to the ground and the firebender picks him up. the run to the car while the water bender wakes up. He is angry and want revenge. Korra then shoots a couple fire blasts at us, which Korra redirects. I then grab the man and throw him into the shop.

"Got an idea about who we are _now_, chumps?" Korra said.

Right then the car roars to life and the others try and get away.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Korra yells and earthbends the car to tip over.

"Well that was fun" I smirked.

Right then alarms sound and an airship is above us. "Police! Freeze where you are!" a voice said. I then transformed, back into human form.

Soon multiple cops come out of the airship. They then shoot metal wires onto the near by buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" Korra said.

The cops land and survey the scene. "We caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra said.

The cops secure the gangsters and one of them turns to us. "You two are also under arrest." the cop said.

"What do you mean we are under arrest?" I said

"Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!" Korra said.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." the police man said.

He then shoots a cable at us and traps Korra.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest her! Let me explain!" I said.

"You can explain yourselves all you like, down at headquarters." the police man said and shot another cable at me. I dodged the attack and transformed.

"What..." the police man said.

I then phased Korra out of the cable "Run!"

The cops look at us in surprise. Korra gets on Naga and I fly alongside. The cops come at us and Korra pushes one away. The cops chase us and we run down one street with a bridge. The cop chasing us jumps and shoots a cable at us. I bend the water to create a wall of ice and stop the continue to run and Korra and Naga jump to escape the cops but multiple cables shoot out from one of the airships and traps her.

Another cable shoots out and gets me too. Korra looks at me and I sigh. I suddenly felt my energy drain and couldn't keep my ghost form up.

"Danny!" She yelled.

"Im fine! Let me... um" I said, we were really high up and they pulled us to the police station. Korra looked at me with a little fear in her eyes.

"I can get us outa here, but maybe we should explain ourselves" I said.

Korra sighed and they brought us into a metal interrogation room. We sat down a police women came in. I felt like I knew her, there was just something fimilar about her.

" Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest... You two are in a whole mess of trouble." she said.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and we had it..." Korra said.

"Can it! You two should have called the police and stayed out of the way." she said.

"We couldn't just sit by!" I said, standing up, my eyes glowing.

"Sit down!" she said. I did so, not wanting to get in more trouble.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." she said "And I don't know who you are"

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra said before I could answer.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." She said.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" I said.

"What of it?" Lin said.

"Well I am Danny Phantom, also Danny Fenton" I said "Me and your mom were really good friends! We saved the world!" I said.

"That's impossible. Phantom left 70 years ago" Lin said.

"Well if Toph told you, I traveled her from another world. Its only been two years for me. I just want you to know... I am so sorry I didn't come back sooner. It wasn't possible until now." I said.

"Really? Prove it" Lin said.

"Ok" I stood up and transformed.

She took a step back "You really are Phantom"

"The one and only" I said.

"Why are you treating Danny and I like a criminals? Avatar Aang, your mother and I were friends." Korra said.

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." Lin said.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." a police man said and he opened the door.

"Let him in" Lin said.

Tenzin then entered the room.

"Heyy Tenzin" I said.

"Umm sorry?" Korra said.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin said.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her. And why is Phantom back?" Lin said. I chuckled a bit.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"You really are Toph's daughter" I said. I saw Lin have the slightest smile.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar and Phantom, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where they will stay put." Tenzin said.

"You can't do that!" I yelled "Look, she needs to be here!" I said.

Tenzin sighed "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Danny, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

"Fine, I'll drop the charges on Korra, but I want her out of the city." Lin said.

"What about me?" I said.

"I'm dropping the charges on you because of Mom. She always talked about you and your adventures" Lin said.

"Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go." Tenzin said.

We walked out and Lin and Korra looked angrily at each other. We then went to pick up Naga, she was in the Animal Control Center. We were waiting to pick her up.

"Tenzin, please, don't send us back home." Korra said.

"You two blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said.

"Katara agreed with us that we should come! She said our destiny is in Republic City." I said.

"Do not bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said, turning red. I laughed a bit, but saw his serious expression.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training." Korra said.

"Her being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping her become a better Avatar." I said.

"We saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs us, too." Korra said.

"You two.. ah" Tenzin said, at a loss for words.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" a police officer said, with Naga on a leash.

We then left and sailed to Air Temple Island. We saw all the air kids and Pema.

"Korra! Danny!" Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora said.

They all ran up and hugged us "Are you guys coming to live with us?" Ikki asked.

"No, sorry kids. We have to go home" I said.

We then stood at the dock as the White Lotus ship came in. We turned and saw the sad airbender kids.

"Bye guys" Korra said.

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you _are_ his legacy. And Danny, you are the Phantom that helped him end the war. Ou are now destined to help her. You two may stay and Korra will train airbending here with me. Republic City needs the Avatar and Phantom." Tenzin said.

"Really!" I said.

"Yes" Tenzin said.

"Thats! Awesome! Thank you!" Korra said.

Tenzin the organized a press conference. We were in front of the City Hall. There were hundred of reporters and cameras flashing.

"Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar." Korra said. I then took the microphone "And I am Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom." I said then transformed " I was the Phantom that helped Avatar Aang win the 100 year war. It has been only two years since I left, but I know 70 years have passed here. I wish I could have come back sooner, but fate did not allow me until now. I will do my best to help this city and Korra on her journey."

"Does this mean you both have moved to Republic City?"

"Were you both trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you two be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"

"Will you both be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" the reporters asked.

"Uh... yes, we are definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality." Korra said.

"I was sent here the first time to guild Avatar Aang, now I am here to help guild Korra into becoming a fully-realized avatar, and forging her own path." I said.

"We look forward to serving you!" Korra said.

"We are so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!" I said.

We then were ushered away as Tenzin said "That is all the time we have, thank you"

*IN THE EQUALIST HEADQUARTERS*]

An equalist member then turns off the radio of the press conference. "Amon, how do you wanna handle this?" he asked.

Right then th man slowly turned around, revealing his masked face.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early and the Phantom has finally returned. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said.

**So? Please review what you all think! :) No flames please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :) Please enjoy and review! I am changing the pro-bending rules a bit so Danny can join the Fire Ferrets, lease forgive me! (no flames please!)**

Danny's POV

We were eating breakfast while Korra read the newspaper " And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps _won_ with a decisive knockout! What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" Korra asked.

"What's pro-bending?" I asked.

"Its a sport with teams of 4 benders, one of each element; fire, water, and earth. And then another bender from one of the three elements, so a team would have 2 benders of the same element. There are three rounds and zones. If you knock a team out of the arena it a instant win." Korra said.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said.

"Aww! Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said.

"And it sound fun!" I said.

Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin said.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch our every move?" Korra said.

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions." Tenzin said.

"But isn't air the element of freedom and fun?" I said "I mean if you want Korra to connect with the element shouldn't you create an environment similar to the element itself?"

"ya!" Korra said. Tenzin shot me a look and I backed down.

"All right, you're the master." Korra said.

Korra changed into her Air Nomad clothes and we went outside. The other airbender kids where there along with me, Korra, and Tenzin.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but _every single time_ I've tried airbending- nothing." Korra said.

I patted her shoulder. "Its gonna be fine. I mean even Aang had trouble mastering all the elements" I said.

"That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending." Tenzin said.

"Ya, I remember Toph telling me about that. Aang was so free and light. While earth is hard and strong. For you, its probably because you are fiery, passionate, and not at all the pacifists Air Nomads are" I said.

"Yeah" Korra said.

"Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin said.

We followed Tenzin up some stairs to a small courtyard with multiple gates with air symbols.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki said.

"What is _that_ contraption?" Korra asked.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin said.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Jinora said.

"Seems easy enough." I said.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki said.

Tenzin then created a small blast of air and the gates began spinning. He then held up a leaf and let it go. The leaf floated though the gates with easy and came out the other side.

The key is to be like the leaf. Flow - with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin said.

Jinora then goes in. She moves gracefully through the gates, at ease and makes it out to the other side.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin said.

The gates then slow down "Your turn" I said and Tenzin created another blast to keep the gates moving.

"Let's do this!" Korra said. She runs head first into the gates, banging around. She is soon catapulted from the area and gets up. She has an angry look on her face and goes in again. She keeps hitting the gates.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora said.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki said.

"Be the leaf..." Meelo said.

Korra ends up face first on the ground a defeated look in her eye. "Ugghh why can't I get this!" She said getting up.

"It will take some time" Tenzin said.

"Let me try" I said. Tenzin sighed and created another blast. I went in and began moving around, dancing almost. I used my powers a little bit when my elbows would get to close to the gates. I exited on the other side.

"Amazing!" Jinora said.

"Ya, well I did use my powers a bit" I said, rubbing my neck.

"How?" Korra said.

"You need to change your mid set Korra. You can't force this. Air is not a element to which you assert you will. It is free" I said.

"Your right" Tenzin said.

"Hey, I still remember some of the stuff Aang talked about and learned." I said.

Tenzin said that was enough for today. Korra later went outside to practice forms. I sat on the steps and watched.

Korra is punching her fist "Airbend! Whats wrong with me! Airbend!" she yells.

"Its not gonna work that way. Just take a deep breath and relax" I said.

Korra does and tries again "Aargh! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Danny?"

I laughed "It will click one day"

I then heard the crackling of static "Whats that?" I said.

"I hear it too" Korra said. We discovered it was some White Lotus guards listening to the radio. I lifted Korra up to the roof and we listened from there

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!" the announcer said. "This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-" then the radio cuts off. I saws Tenzin holding the plug.

"Korra. Danny. Come down here please!" Tenzin said.

I shrug and we hop down.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra said.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said.

"But it's their radio. And technically, you said we couldn't _watch_ a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." I said.

Tenzin got a little angry "You- ... You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't y- Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?!"

"Fine. Fine. We're going" I said and pulled Korra along. We then went to our adjoining rooms. We were right next to each other with a sliding door connecting our rooms. Since I didn't want to be on the other side of the island. I also wanted to keep an eye on her. She snuck out once and she would do it again. I had gotten some protest from Tenzin but made my point. I said that I already had a girlfriend and had no interest in Korra. I knew I would feel better if I was only a few feet away.

The next day we were meditating. Tenzin was in front of me, Korra and the other kids.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra said, about 15 minutes into mediating.

"There's nothing _to_ do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom. Is something.. funny?" Tenzin said as I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're telling her to embrace freedom, but you won't even let us listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!" I said.

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully." Tenzin said pointing to Meelo.

We all looked at Meelo, I saw him snoring softly and some spit on the side of his chin.

"Actually, I think he's asleep." I said.

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down." Tenzin said.

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Korra said.

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click." Tenzin said.

Korra sighs and begins meditating again. "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Oh! I want some" I said getting up and following Korra.

"Korra! Danny! The meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin yelled after us. After we got some juice, we sat outside.

"Why isn't it working?" Korra said.

"You've only just started!" I said.

"I know but everything else has just clicked for me" Korra said. She looked a little depressed. I wondered what i could do to cheer her up, then it hit me.

"Lets go." I said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Lets go to a pro-bending match! We can sneek out and be back before anyone notices!" I said. Korra smiled.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

We snuck out of Korra's window. I transformed and turned us invisible. Korra and I walk to the edge of the island and jump in. She water bends an air bubble around us, while I push us through the water to the arena. We then get out of the water and I phase us through the walls. We are in a gym of sorts. I then transform and a man walks past us.

"Hey, what're you two doin' in my gym?" he said.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and got lost." Korra said.

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking you both to security!" the man said.

"No wait!" I said. Right then another guy walks past and sees us.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys! It's all right Toza, they are with me." he said.

"Ya, we are with him!" I said.

Toza shruggs it off and leaves.

"Um, follow me!" the guy said.

"Sure!" We both say, once we are out of earshot I whisper "Really thanks"

"Are you two... umm" he said.

"Oh! No! We are just friends. I already have a girlfriend!" I said.

"Ya, just friends" Korra said.

"Oh ok" he said, smiling.

We then walk and he opens a door. It looks kinda like a locker room but you can see the entire arena from here.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" he said.

"Woah! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra said.

Right then three other guys enter and begin putting on gear.

"Name's Bolin, by the way." Bolin said.

"Korra" Korra said.

"Danny" I said.

"Psst, Bolin." One of the guys taps Bolin on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bolin said.

"I _told_ you, you have to stop bringing your _crazy_ fans in here before the matches. Get them out of here." he said.

"Come on, Mako! Right, look, I _kinda_ promised her they could stay, but man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about her. I know it! Come here, I want you guys to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said.

"Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio." Korra said.

"Come on Bolin we're up" Mako said, putting on his helmet.

"... Or we could meet him later." Korra said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match. Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not... that I'll need it." Bolin said, putting on his helmet.

"Good luck!" Korra said.

"Knock 'em out!" I said.

Right then all the lights go out, and a spotlight appears in the middle of the arena. A ring announcer is there with a microphone.

"Introooooducing the Fire Ferrets!" he said.

The team moves its way to the arena on a moving platform.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks." the announcer from the radio said.

Once all the players are in the arena the announcer leaves. They all take on a fighting stance and a bell is rung. The players spring into action.

"And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!" the announcer said.

The Fire Ferrets, along with Mako and Bolin had two waterbenders. One is a girl and the other was a guy.

Bolin ducks under a fire blast and Mako fires one himself. Bolin then raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. The firebender opponent destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. He retaliates with two blasts. The female waterbender dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast. As she gets on his feet again, she pulls up water from the grate. The male waterbender does the same and they attack the other teams two firebenders. Then they are both attacked with simultaneous fire blasts and slide a bit.

"Hasook and Sesi are the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! Hasook tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style!" the announcer said.

Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. The otherearthbending player nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast. As he stands on his feet again, he raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako.

Mako who calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast. He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. Mako shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. The firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack. Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and knocked backward into zone two.

"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" the announcer said.

Sesi is then hit with a water blast and also knocked into zone 2. Bolin, Hasook, and Sesi quickly scramble on their feet. Mako directs his attention again to his opponents. Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. As the impact of the disc pushes Mako's foot over it; the grate immediately lights up red and a horn blows.'

Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line!The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!" the announcer said.

"Come on Ferrets!" Korra said.

The Tigerdillo waterbending player directs a blast at Mako. The water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc; Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. As the player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way. As the two earth discs hits Hasook and Sesi, knocking them back to zone three.

"Looks like Hasook and Sesi are in trouble! They are in zone three teetering over the drink! And Hasook and Sesi take a dip! They'll be back for round two!" the announcer says as both watebenders fall into the water.

Mako and Bolin dodge an earth and water attack. Bolin raises an earth disc to protect himself against a water blast, but is pushed back to zone three. Mako lands in the third zone as well the moment a bell rings.

"Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round." the announcer said. "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

The waterbenders were then gotten out of the water and the bell was rung. Tigerdillos were standing in a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack. The Fire Ferrets are then pushed back in the second zone; the line separating zone one and two turns red.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!" the announcer said.

The first Tigerdillo earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending. Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team. Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team. The Tigerdillo waterbender attacks. As soon as his water blast has left his hand, he is hit square in the chest by Bolin's earth disc. Mako punches two fire blasts. Hasook and Sesi send two water arcs at the Tigerdillos.

The Tigerdillo earthbending duo are knocked to the ground. Bolin was then firing an earth disc. The Tigerdillos earthbending players are knocked back a zone. The firebending and waterbending member are hit back by a fire and water blast, respectively. A bell signals the end of round two.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!" the announcer said.

A bell is struck and both team jump back. The Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook and the firebender aims at Sesi. Both tumble out of the way and both quickly run on to avoid another blast. Hasook and Sesi arms themselves with some water and both Tigerdillo earthbenders raise a disc. Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook and Sesi shoot thier water bullets. As Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook is hit by a water blast and crashes into Sesi, who then hits Bolin.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammates! He,Bolin, and Sesi better untangle quick if they don't want to... oh, too late!" the announcer said as all three enter the drink.

"Oh no!" Korra yells, clutching her hair.

"It's all up to Mako now!" the announcer said.

Mako ducks under a water blast, avoids three fire blasts, and evades two earth discs.

"He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing!" the announcer said.

Mako stands at the rim of zone three.

"But he's not hitting back!" the announcer said.

If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!

Mako was avoiding multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets.

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!" the announcer said.

Mako punches a fire blast; side shot as his blast vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender Tigerdillo, knocking him off the playing field.

"And his plan is working! Han is in the pool!" the announcer said. Mako shoots multiple fire blasts and kicks.

"They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!" the announcer said.

"Mako was defending and attacking with fire. It's three on one!" the announcer said.

The Tigerdillo firebender and one of ther earth benders are knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and fall in the water.

"Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the fire that I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!" the announcer said.

Mako and the remaining earthbender keep attacking each other; Mako's fire blast destroy the earth discs in full flight, covering the field in dust. He shoots a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud. The Tigerdillo is knocked back into his zone three. The earthbender raises a disc in front of him with a concentrated look; his eyes open wide. Mako emerges from the smoke, a fire ball ready in his right fist. He uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo of the playing field. The earthbender plunges down into the moat. A bell is struck multiple times.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said.

The team returns to the locker room. "Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin said.

"What did I think? What did I _think_? That was amazing!" Korra said. I smiled, I liked the match and loved Korra was happy.

"You two did more harm than good out there. You guys almost cost us the match!" Mako said to Hasoook and Sesi.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook said.

"Barely!" Mako yelled.

"Get off our case!" Sesi said. They both exit the locker room and slam the door.

"Useless" Mako said.

"You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" I said.

"Oh, you two still here?" Mako said coldly.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra said.

"Ohhh! Bolin said.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show us a few tricks?" Korra said.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin said.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako said.

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out. And what kinda bender are you? Earth?" Bolin asked.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender." Korra said.

"And I'm a waterbender" I said.

" I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a Water Tribe... gal." Bolin said.

"Nope, you're right. She is a waterbender. And a firebender." I said.

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin said.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said.

"Both are true" Korra said.

" No... way. The _Avatar_!" Bolin said.

"Ya, but thats not all" I said.

"Are you the Avatar's boyfriend?" Mako said.

"Nope, Im kinda like her guardian. I mean I'm gonna be watching out for her, but she can protect herself. I'll just be a _Phantom_ against the wall." I said.

"Wait.. are you?" Bolin said.

"Danny Fenton at your service. But you probably know me as Danny PHANTOM" I said.

"Your..." Bolin said.

"Yup" I said and then transformed.

"You.. you helped end the 100 year war!" Bolin said "I didn't know you were a waterbender"

"Newly got the ability, but I have all the knowledge of a master." I said.

"How?" Mako said.

"Well since I overshadowed Aang, I could bend an element. And my friend Clockwork, Master of Time, hooked me up" I said.

"Thats... wow" Bolin said.

"Yes, now can you show us some of your moves?" I asked. I then transformed again.

We went to the gym and got started.

"All right! Let's see what'cha got!" Bolin said. We practiced, Korra threw earth discs and I bended some water at a target.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then... pop, pop!" Bolin said to Korra.

"Now, same with you. More light on your feet" Bolin said to me.

"Like this?" I said and did as he suggested "Awesome!" Bolin said.

"Okay, let me try it again." Korra said.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin said.

"Thanks" Korra said.

"Not bad" Mako said.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra said.

"What? I said "not bad". You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Phantom and _Avatar_ Korra." Mako said.

"Yeah, been a _real_ pleasure." I said.

"See ya upstairs, bro." Bolin said as Mako left the gym.

"You guys live here?" I said.

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So! Back to bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin said.

Korra threw the combo again. She and Bolin worked for a while. It then got late.

"We gotta go, before the guards know your gone" I said.

"oh ya! Thanks Bolin!" Korra said and we ran out of there. We snuck back to the island the same way we came. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

*NEXT DAY*

Korra was practicing with the gates again. She had tried like 5 times and was bruised and frustrated.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin said as Korra tried again. She was still forcing he way through the gates and failing.

In the middle of the exercise Korra yelled "Enough!" and started throwing fire blasts, destroying the gates.

Tenzin was in shock "That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What...What is _wrong_ with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" Korra said.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me..." Tenzin said.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because _you're_ a terrible teacher!" Korra said and stomped off.

"I got this. She just needs to blow off some steam. She is frustrated thats all. I'm sorry about the gates" I said.

Tenzin sighed "I know"

I then ran after Korra. I calmed her down by promising to go to another match. I left Korra alone in her room and went to go get some dinner.

"Okay! Everyone here? Wait. Where's Korra?" Pema said, putting down a tray.

" Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl! I... I don't know how to get through to her!" Tenzin said.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space." Pema said.

"She is headstrong." I said "Trying to force her one way won't work. She needs to find her own path."

Tenzin sighed "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!" Pointing at his kids.

Jinora looked up from her book "I make no such promises"

After dinner I brought Korra some fruit and we headed out.

We snuck into the arena and walked to the Fire Ferret locker room. Bolin and Mako were sitting on a bench, looking defeated.

"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you lost already." Korra said.

"We might as well have." Bolin said.

"Hasook and Sesi are no-good no-shows!" Mako said.

"We have to forfiet. We don't have enough players." Bolin said.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings." Mako said bitterly.

"Can't you ask another player to fill in?" I said.

"Nah... The rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin said. Me and Korra looked at each other and she nodded.

"Well, then... How about us? We are top-notch waterbenders, if I do say so myself." Korra said.

"But... you're the Avatar and Phantom! Isn't that cheating?" Bolin said.

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending." Korra said.

"And if I don't use my ghost powers" I said.

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said.

"Time's up. You in or out?" an official said entering the room.

"We're in!" I said.

"We are?" Mako said.

"Yes!" Bolin said, jumping up.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako said as me and Korra started putting on the waterbender's gear.

"You can thank us later." Korra said.

"These two are crazy!" Mako said.

We put on the gear and entered the arena.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out two last minute replacement waterbenders. Let's see if they are another couple diamonds in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!" the announcer said.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just _try_ not to get knocked off the ring." Mako said to us.

"You got it captain" I said saluting.

"Players! Are you ready?" the referee said.

The referee holds up his hand and blows his whistle. Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot which she uses to knock the opposing waterbending player over the side of the ring, who screams before landing in the pool. The remaining waterbender, firebender and earthbender player as they stare wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just knocked over the ropes. Mako who grits his teeth and facepalms. Korra was running around, waving her hands in the air to celebrate her move.

"Woohoo! Man overboard!" Korra said.

"Fire Ferret waterbender 1, penalty! Move back _one_ zone!" the referee said, blowing his whistle.

"What? Why?" Korra said.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the _back_ of the ring! Not over the sides!" Mako said.

"Oh.. whoops" Korra said and she moved back a zone.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure that replacement player knows what she's doing." the announcer said.

The bell signaling the game rings again, and we immediately start to attack each other. Korra pulls up some water and fires it away. However, she is immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and knocked back. Korra comes to a halt and immediately jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet. Korra lands again, straddling the line.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!" the referee said.

"Urgh! I'll show _you_ over the line!" Korra yells and moves to zone 3.

When a bell rings signaling the end of round one, Mako closes his eyes and lowers his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddles his fingers in embarrassment.

"The Platypus Bears take round one! The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!" the announcer said.

Korra as she gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. I fire everything at the other team to stop their assault on her. Me and Bolin distract the two waterbenders as Mako tries to stop the fire and earth bender.

She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack; she is slight knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time. Korra takes on a defensive stance; switch to a back shot as the opposing fire and earthbender ready their attacks. Frontal shot of Korra. She clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo.

Right then the other waterbender shot a blast at me. I was looking at Korra and only a slit second before it hit me did I notice the attack. I phased through it, without thinking.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just _earthbend_? And did that water _pass through_ the other waterbender?" the announcer said.

The arena is in shock. The referee blows the whistle "Foul! I think?

Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but... I-I think thess replacement players could be... No, there's no way!" the announcer said "You've gotta be kidding me! She's the _Avatar_, folks! And he is Phantom! Both playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?"

The referee returned after a discussion "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water! And so will Phantom as long as he only uses bending abilities"

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!" the announcer said.

The match starts again. The players focus on Korra and I try and defend her.

Korra as she deflects the coins with a water whip, as well as the fire blast and water bullet. She nimbly back flips under another coin and water attack, before crossing her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!" the announcer said.

The Platypus Bears launch another wave of attacks, Korra is hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. Korra bounces past, and falls over the rim. Korra as she tumbles in the water.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink." the announcer said.

I growl and fire everything at the opposing players. I am also pushed back and into the water.

We swim to the edge and get out. We turn and see Tenzin. He is fuming.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!" I said.

"Once again, you both have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You two were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin said.

"No! We're kind of in the middle of something." I said.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come _back_ to the temple _right now_!" Tenzin said.

"HEY! Don't yell at her!" I said, my eyes glowing.

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even _need_ it!" Korra yelled.

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!" Tenzin yelled.

"No! _This_ is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting" Korra said.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?" Tenzin said.

"We have a match to go finish." Korra said and turned away.

"Look, I agree with you..sort of... But i am not about to tell her that. SO let us finish the match and we will deal with all this later!" I said and walked away.

Round three starts. The moment the bell rings the attacks start.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar or Phantom's rescue! And boy, do they need it!" the announcer said.

The main waterbender of the opposing team raises water from the grate in front of him and bends it away; he advances and repeats the attack. Bolin who has crosses his arms in front of his chest to defend himself against the first water attack. He retaliates by throwing an earth coin, but is forced to raise another coin in front of him to defend himself against the incoming second water blast.

Meanwhile, the firebender attacks Mako, who attempts to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drive them into the corner of zone one, against the railing. Mako and Bolin are being showered by water streams, which forces them to remain in the corner. The Platypus Bears earthbender and firebender launch their attacks. The waterbender directs one water blast after the other at Mako and Bolin, locking them in the corner, while Korra is constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks. I was battling o a one-on-one battle with the other waterbender. I was throwing water and he was dodging.

The waterbender forces me back to zone 2 and I do the same to him. I then see Korra struggling. I force a powerful blast that knocks the waterbender out of the ring. I run to help Korra.

Korra, dodging an earth coin, but being frontally hit by a water blast. Korra was pushed into the second zone by the water blast, where she catches an earth coins and throws it away. Korra was pushed back into zone three. I move and we attack the waterbender together, her in zone 3 and I in zone 2.

"Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name! Phantom is trying to help but it looks grim for the Avatar" the announcer said.

Korra is close to the edge. I fight to try an knock the other waterbender off balance but I am slowly draining my energy.

"It's only a matter of time before..." the announcer said.

I then see something amazing. I see Korra taking on an airbender stance and begins to dodge the opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught to pass the fan obstacles in her airbending training, changing direction at a moment's notice. I smile, she finally clicked.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!" the announcer said.

The other team is starting to wear down. I see they are getting angry at Korra. I soon follow her movements and begin dodging the attacks like an airbender to.

I see the other team. They all look tired, and their attacks lack their previous power. A water blast is traveling toward Mako and Bolin who ready themselves to get hit. However, before the blast makes contact, the water loses momentum and falls to the ground.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" the announcer said.

Mako and Bolin waste no time to counter. Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending. The earthbender is pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet. The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets.

Mako directs three blasts at the other team; switch to a frontal shot of the waterbender who is hit by every one of them and is knocked back several zones, into the water. The earthbender who takes a hit from an earth coin. Stumbling back, several water and fire attacks push him backward, all the way into the water. The last remaining player as he is hit by two water blasts. As three Platypus Bears are already swimming, and the fourth falls in. A bell is rung several times.

"Knockout!" the announcer yells.

We all run to each other yelling "Woo hoo!"

"The Fire Ferrets come from _waaay_ behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar and Phantom in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can _not_ believe it!" the announcer said.

We all high-five. We all go back to the locker room, still celebrating.

"Korra...Danny... What can I say? You guys _really_ came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks... You two _are_ a natural." Mako said.

"Thanks, but we can't take all the credit. Someone else taught us those moves." Korra said.

We then went back to Air Temple Island. I told Korra what I told Tenzin. Since she was much calmer she took it well.

We walked up to Tenzin supervisng the Air Acolytes as they place new gates in place of the ones that Korra destroyed. Tenzin sees us and turns to face us.

"I'm really sorry... about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you." Korra said.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin said.

"So no hard feelings?" I said and they both nodded.

"By the way, you two were really good out there tonight. You moved _just_ like an airbender!" Tenzin said.

"You stayed and watched!" I said.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin said.

"I told you you needed her to find her own way." I said.'

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early!" Korra said starting to walk away and I followed

"And, by the way, We kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!" I yelled back at Tenzin

"Run!" I whispered to Korra and we bolted.

**So? Please review! What do you guys think? These chapters are going to be long and I may split them up into 2 parts. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Please review! :) **

Danny's POV

We were training in the gym. It was really early and I don't think I really had woken up just yet.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is _evil_." Korra said, throwing the training ball at Bolin.

"You can say that again. I mean ripping my from my nice and comfy bed thats a crime against humanity." I said as Bolin threw the ball to me.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin said.

"And you guys are the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you two up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako said and I threw the ball to him.

"You know I could _convince_ some of the other teams to give us a slot after the sun comes up" I said, my eyes flashing.

"No. We are not going to allow you to beat up the other players, it will get us kicked out" Mako said.

"I wasn't saying that! I mean overshadowing." I winked "But hey, if you like not getting sleep thats fine by me" I said catching the ball as Mako threw it to me.

"There are my little hard-working street urchins. It's an honor to meet you both, Avatar and Phantom ." A man said, entering the gym.

"And you are...?" Korra said.

"Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here's your winnings from the last match." Butakha said and gave Mako a stack of cash.

Mako went to put it away before he stopped him. "Ah ah ah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar and Phantom's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." Butakha said, taking more and more money till it was all gone.

Mako stars angrily at Bolin "What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin said.

"Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot." Butakha said.

"Thirty thousand yuans?!" Bolin said.

"Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha said and he left.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked.

"I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me." Korra said.

"And don't look at me. I have some cash in my wallet, but its no good here" I said.

"Then I wouldn't say you have _nothing_." Mako said, picking up his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean —" Korra started to say.

" No, it's all right. It's just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin said.

"So, _anyway_, how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako said.

"Maybe Danny could make a little withdrawal from the Bank?" Korra said wining at me.

"No, I am not stealing from the Bank... again" I said.

"Wait what?" Korra said.

I sighed "Ok, once there was this dude. He was human but he could control ghosts with his staff. He got control of me and a couple other ghosts and made us steal and stuff. But luckily I was able to shake his control off since I'm half human." I said.

"Wow, so whats the plan?" Korra said.

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Bolin said,he then picked up Pabu "I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

"Come on, Bolin. We need _serious_ ideas." Mako said.

"I _was_ serious." Bolin said, downcast.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said and he left the gym.

*LATER THAT DAY

Korra was practicing with the gates again. She was moving through them with ease now.

"Good. Light on your feet!" Jinora said. Tenzin was busy and Jinora and Ikki offered to provide the wind for the exercise.

Korra made it out of the gates unscathed, but she was breathing heavy.

I then saw Mako walking toward us. Ikki and Jinora saw too.

"Ooh, he's _cute_. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora said. I laughed, almost chocking on my water.

I see Korra turn around and she sees Mako approaching.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you _like_ him?" Ikki said.

Korra was flipping from looking at Mako then the girls. Korra then earthbended the girls, catapulting them into the air and the controlled the air around them to ensure a safe landing.

"Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako." Korra said.

"You guys seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Nice to see you, too." I said "We haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you guys later." Mako said, turning to walk away.

Korra looks at me and I nod.

"Wait. We could, uh... help you look for him." Korra said calling after Mako.

"Nah. I got it." Mako said.

"Hey, cool guy, let us help you." I said.

"We can take Naga." Korra said happily.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend. _And_ a great tracker." Korra said.

"What am I chopped liver?" I said and Korra laughed.

We walked down to the stables were Naga was staying.

"Your best friend is a... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense." Mako said, seeing Naga.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." Korra said and she saddled Naga up. We then walked down to the water and I created a ice raft. Then me and Korra bent us to the shore. We got off and Korra and Mako got on Naga.

"Aren't you getting on?" Mako said.

"I got my own form of transportation" I said and transformed "Well, lets go!"

"Where do you wanna start?" Korra said.

"Lets head to Fire Nation square" Mako said and we were off. I followed them in the air and we were in a square in less than 15 minutes. Korra and Mako got off and I transformed. I started at a staute,and saw it was Zuko's. I smiled.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Mako said and he walked over to some kids playing "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps. My memory's a little... "foggy". Maybe you can help "clear it up"." a kid said.

"You're good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro." Mako said and gave the Skoochy a yuan.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?" Mako said.

"About noon" Skoochy said.

"What was he doing?" Mako said.

"H-he was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then..." Skoochy said and held out his hand, Mako gave him another bill.

"And then what? Why did he leave?" Mako asked.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some _serious_ cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" Skoochy said and ran off.

Me and Korra walk up beside Mako.

"What's he talking about?" I said.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako said.

Korra and Mako then got on Naga and I transformed. I followed.

"So where're we headed?" I said.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet." Mako said, and Naga turned down a street.

"The Triple Threat Triad? We beat up some of those yahoos when we got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit —" Korra said but was cut off when a fire ferret ran in front of Naga.

Naga chases after the ferret, and Korra tries reining her in. The ferret turns down a street and up a lamp post.

"That's Pabu!" Mako said and got off Naga.

"No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra said, pulling on Naga's reins. I floated up to Pabu "Hey little fella"

Pabu jumped into my arms and I floated back down.

"So that adds fire ferrets to the list" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Mako said. I handed Pabu off to him.

"Animals that like me. Some do and some don't. Its cause I'm a halfa" I said shrugging. Mako got back on Naga and we were off again.

"We gotta hurry" Mako said.

We then reached the headquaters "Something's not right. There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Mako said as we walk up to the door. Mako then peers through the window and signals us to come foreward.

Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up. She then craks her knuckles and kicks down the double doors We enter the empty room, looking around. The building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako said.

A truck's engine roars outside and we promptly run out the back. As we crash through the door, a truck and five motorcycles drive off. I could see the back of the truck, its doors still open. I saw Bolin tied down and gagged, sitting inside the truck. A masked individual then closes the doors. We then run after the strangers.

"Bolin!" Mako yells.

As we run after the vehicles, two masked figures on motorcycles pull out smoke grenades and toss them at us. The grenades explode with a bright flash and produce thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting our pursuit for some seconds. The masked figures take notice of the grenades effects and drive of with screeching tires. We were coughing heavily amidst the smoke, covering our mouths.

"Naga come!" Korra yells and whistles.

Korra starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, Naga racing across the camera after her. Mako starts to run after them as well. i fly after them and we emerge from the smoke-filled alley. We see the truck and it drives off into the distance, the motorcyclists in tow. Korra and Mako, were sending a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it.

Korra brings up her arms, before following the cracks in the earth her earthbending move has produced. A motorcyclist, who avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra. The rider lands safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party.

We then enter an open square. Three of the motorcyclists fall back, one swerving to the left and the other two bring thier motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the incoming Naga. Naga's running feet are tied together by the rope. Naga crashes to the ground, sending Korra and Mako flying through the air and onto the ground as well. I fly up and steady them, both landing safely.

I then see the three masked motorcyclists, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of us to fight. The female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. She elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run at Korra.

I turn and see my attacker. I lit up my hands and begin shooting ecto-blasts at the masked rider. He dodges and moves to avoid my attacks.

The female rider aims for Korra's head, but she averts the course with her left hand. She retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under. Then she locks arms with Korra. Korra throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the attakers leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side.

Korra uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left. Korra then aims a high fire kick at the girl's head, who reciprocates that move and curls her leg around Korra's and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side. She delivers about four punches to Korra's side and arm and backs away. Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

I gasp. I knew where I saw those moves "They are chi-blockers, be careful!" I yelled, then facing my oppenent. He was moving, toying with me. I then saw an opportunity and froze his feet to the ground. I then turn to Korra.

Korra's look changes to one of determination. Korra madly charges the masked female with her left hand ablaze. The masked woman avoids the blast, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet.

Mako and his opponent were battling for an upper hand. Korra aims two more fire blasts at her attacker, but to no avail as she dodges.

Mako, was grunting in pain as he finds his right arm immobilized. He briefly clutches it, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again. Mako then aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind Mako's back, and quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side.

I fire some ecto-blasts at the attackers, but they can't be hit. Korra then receives the same quick punches to her left side. Broad side shot as Korra's attacker jumps up and kicks the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest. As Korra falls backward, the camera switches to a back-shot of Mako who is also being flung backward. He lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; Korra lands right before him with a similar grunt of pain.

I growl and put myself between Korra and the female attacker. I fight throing ecto-blasts and punches. The attacker then chi-bloack my left side. I try and make an ecto-blast but I can't.

Naga, growling at the scene that developed before her, and she starts to tug at her restraints. Me, Mako, and Korra, are backing away from the female masked rider, who is approaching them while twirling her bola around her menacingly. Then the other rider was performing the same action. My dude was still working on how to escape my ice.

As one of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, his concentration is broken by a loud growl and he looks to his right. Naga jumps up through the air, teeth bare and growling. The polar bear dog drives off the attackers from her owner and friends. Naga growls viciously. Pabu jumps off her back, and runs before her, following Naga's example and squeaking at the attackers.

The riders briefly eye each other before jumping up, hurling more smoke grenades to cover their exit. My dude had finally gotten out of the ice and folowed suit. They all ride out of the smoke on their motorcycles.

Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder while Korra drapes her arm around Naga's head and allows her pet to help her stay on her feet.

Korra curiously eyes her hands, and raises her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend.

"Ugh, I can't bend. _I can't bend!" _Korra said, panicking.

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers." I said "I once saw Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors us it on some Fire Nation guards, and Azula before that. I guess it effects my powers along with bending. I can't shoot ecto-blasts for a while. But I think I can still fly, it will hurt, but I can manage."

"Those guys were Amon's henchmen." Mako said.

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with a mask?" Korra said.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako said.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" I said.

"Whatever it is, can't be good. Urch, can't _believe_ Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako said.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

Korra and Mako then get on Naga. We search all night. Soon I am to tired to fly and hop on Naga. I transform to conserve energy. Everyone is tired, even Naga.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." I said.

"We've gotta keep looking. But where?" Mako said.

Soon Korra looks like she has an idea "I think I may have something!"

With a determined look on her face, she pulls Naga's reins and they start moving again.

We get to the park we visited the first day and pull up at a fountain, and Naga as she bends over to drink. Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink, too. We take a seat by the fountain.

"The first day we got into town, we ran into an Equalist protester over there." Korra said.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako said.

"It's our only lead right now." I said.

We then move to under a tree and all sit with Naga at our backs.

"So, why _is_ Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"I said.

"Well, we... we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said.

"What? Wha- Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra said.

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said.

"I get it, my cousin has been on the street. I know its tough" I said.

"Our cousin? Why didn't you take her in?" Mako said.

"Well, first off, I offered. She doesn't like being tied down and wanted to see the world. She was able to take care of herself...until she became unstable." I said.

"Like she went crazy?" Korra said.

"No! She.. well she was my clone. Like a copy of me" I said.

"But, I though you said she was a girl?" Korra said.

"And how is that even possible?" Mako said.

"Well, my world is much more advanced. You're making some progress but your world isn't quiet there. In my world we can copy someone's DNA. Thats the building block of life. Its inside you and is like your own personal blueprint. My 'uncle' Vlad, who isn't really my uncle just a crazy fruitloop friend of my parents. He is also a halfa, but much more powerful. He is obsessed with my mom and wants me for a son." I said.

"Wow, that is crazy" Korra said.

"Ya, so he failed to get me willingly. And decided to just make another me. He tried and failed on multiple occasions. But it resulted in Dani. Dani with an 'i' Her full name is Danielle and she is also a halfa." I said "Something went wrong which resulted in her being a girl.. and only 12."

"Ohh ok" Korra said.

"Why was she on the streets?" Mako asked.

"She found out Vlad didn't want her. He just used her to try and capture me to finish his perfect clone. Lets just say she didn't take it well. We destroyed much of Vlad's lab together and she went her own way. She wanted to see the world and experience life." I said "But she became unstable. Like all the other clones she started to um melt"

"What!" Korra and Mako said.

"Ya, it was bad. When I found out I tried to save her by using one of my parents' inventions. It strengthened the bonds that held her together and she was healed. She then left again." I said.

"Wow" Korra said.

"So ya, I know its hard on the streets. I'm sorry. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" I said.

"They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako said.

I gasped and so did Korra "Mako.." she said.

"So why didn't you become Batman?" I said.

"What?" Mako and Korra said.

"Sorry, sorry. Bad timing. Its a thing from my world." I said.

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..." Mako said.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I won't let that happen" I said. "Believe it or not I can relate to this too. I once thought my entire family.. my friends... were gone." I said.

"What! Why?" Korra said.

"Its.. a long story." I said.

"We got time" Korra said. I sighed.

"It was my ultimate enemy. Myself" I said.

"What?!" Korra and Mako said.

"Well, it was me.. but an evil me.. from the future. It was the timeline where I did loose my friends and family. He was so grief stricken he asked Vlad to rip out his ghost-half, and Vlad did. Once out my ghost half ripped Vlad's out and merge with it. He then.. took care of the human me" I said.

Korra put her hand up to her mouth "He?"

"Yes. And then Evil Dan was formed. Clockwork, Master of all time and my guardian, but not at the time took action. i was accidentally sent to the furtre ans saw what I had become. Dan then trapped me there and went back to ensure his.. creation. I was able to get back and stop him. I was so depleted of energy though I couldn't save them." I said.

"Danny.." Korra said.

"Hey! It all turned out to be ok! Clockwork saved them and I promised myself to NEVER become him" I said.

"Wow, you've had a rougher life than me and Bolin" Mako said.

"Its ok, I mean when your parents threaten to 'rip you apart molecule by molecule' everyday, you get used to it" I said shrugging "Ya, my parents hated Phantom, but when I came out with my secret they accepted me"

*THE NEXT DAY*

We had fallen asleep. I was beside Mako, and he was beside Korra. I woke up to the sun shinin on my face and turned to see Mako and Korra leaning on each other. I yawned and heard "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Mako and Korra slowly woke up. they notice that they are close against each other. As the reality of that fact sinks in, both their eyes shoot open in horror. Korra lets out a horrified gasp and they scramble away from each other out of embarrassment.

"I-I... er... eheh, humn, hmmehem." Korra stutters.

"Nonbenders of Republic City..." the protester yells.

"That's the guy" I said and we all got up and walked up to him.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the..." the protester said through a megaphone, he then saw us and gasped.

"It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!" he yells.

I swat the megaphone out of his hand.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" Korra said.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

"Oh, I think you do" Korra said menacingly.

Korra lifts her leg in the air and slams it down with a half-moon kick. The earth underneath the table rises, catapulting it in the air and throwing the protester off. Leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and rain down upon the area. The protester and his friend are still lying on the ground. The protester starts to pick up the leaflets, a dismayed look on his face. Mako grabbed one of the papers out of the air and examining it.

""Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock". What's this "Revelation"?" Mako said.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you all!" the protester said.

"You better believe it concerns us. Spill it." Korra yells, picking him up by the collar.

"Korra! You are just proving this guys point. Put him down." I said. Korra sighed and put the man down.

"Now will you tell us?" I said.

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him." the protester said.

"Where's it happening?" Mako said.

Right then a policeman sees us, he recognises us from fishing in the lake.

"Hey! You! Stop!" he yells blowing his whistle.

"Lets scram" I said and we run, while Mako and I grab a bunch of leaflets.

Korra gets on Naga and me and Mako follow suit.

We run and stop at _a bench _underneath the bridge. Korra was holding one of the leaflets, while we are all looking at several others spread out over the floor.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra complained.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big "Revelation", whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow." I said, then turning them all over. "Look at the 's four different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra said.

"Yeah, of a map!" Mako said and placed the four images together._ H_e walks over to the map next to us, four leaflets in hand. He starts to compare them to the city map, moving the image over different areas. He then finds the right location. One of the leaflets has a red spot on its back, indicating the meeting place.

"Bingo. That must be where it's going down." Mako said.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

We went to the meeting place. We had dressed up in disguises so no one would recgonzie us. We were wearing big coats ad hats. Korra shivers and Mako takes off his red scarf, handing it to her. Korra wraps it around her neck and I stare at them. I smiled and Korra looks at me with a weird look. I shrug my smile off, but I think to myself 'I wonder...'.

Korra grabs Mako's arm.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra said.

We walked up to the doorman and he stopped us "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh... invitation?" Korra said.

Mako pulled out a leaflet "You mean this?"

The doorman stepped out of the way "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister."

We enter the building and look out over the gathered crowd. The entire crowd, was waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin." Mako said.

We move through the crowd to get a better view.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior... Amon!" an announcer said. Then a hatch opens and Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader. Amon walk up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him_._

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, [_Frontal close-up._] that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Amon said and the croud gasped.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." Amon said. I turn to Korra and she pulls up Mako's scarf.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of _every_ war in _every_ era." I see Korra gritting her teeth. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What _is_ the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." Amon said. I see Korra with anger in her eyes.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently." Amon said. The auidence gasps and me and Mako turn to Korra. Her eyes are wide with horror.

"That's impossible. There's no way." Korra said.

"This guy's insane!" Mako whispered.

I turn back to Amon and slowly piece everything together. I gasp, realizing Amon's plan. Even if he is crazy, I don't want to take any chances. I tug on Korra and motion Mako to follow me. We work our way closer to the stage.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City. " Amon said

A guard leads Lighting-Bolt Zolt onto the stage, the crowd boos "Ah, boo yourself!"he yells back at the crowd.

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them.

"There's Bolin." I said. Korra looks ready to pounch into action. I stop her.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." Mako said.

"Then come up with a game plan, "Team Captain"." Korra said.

" Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," Amon said. The main Equalist uncuffs Zolt. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said.

Zolt takes his bending stance. "You're gonna regret doing that, pal."

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon. Amon nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, gradually coming closer. Amon was dodging the rounds of fire blasts. Zolt who surges forward while generating lightning. He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. Zolt's neck was grabbed by Amon's hand.

There was lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead. The crackling lightning changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground. Amon takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. The crowd gasps.

"Wha... What did you do to me?" Zolt said.

"Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" Amon said and the crowd cheers.

I stare in horror as another captive is released.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Mako.

"I think so, see those machines?" Mako said, we turn to the machines "They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, Danny gets us out of here."

"Works for me. Good luck" Korra said.

"You too" Mako said.

We separate and I go with Korra. Mako works his way closer to the stage as Shady Shin's bending is taken away. Bolin is next.

We turn and see the doorman. "Is there a problem, my brother?" I said. Korra fakes an innocent, weak appearance.

"What are you two doing back here?" he asked.**  
**

"Uh... looking for the bathroom?" I said.

The doorman takes out a wrench. I see Korra's eyes, which have switched from a look of faked innocence to a look of focus. The wrench was being twirled around in the doorman's hand, and the man attacks us.

I transform while Korra nimbly ducks under his swing, and evades his next attack, coming up behind him. He turns around and aims an overhead swing at her, but Korra evades it again, making him hit the pipes.

I then tap on the doorman's shoulder and knock him out as he turns to see me. I then blast at the pipes, steam pores into the room.

"Thanks. This should be enough." Korra said.

Me and Korra bend the steam into the main room. We then run out and see the factory being filled with steam. I see Amon moving towards a scared Bolin.

Amon then realises the steam and backs away into it, disappearing. I cursed, we would have to deal with him later. I grab Korra and we fly up to the stage. The crowd is exiting in a mad panic.

The other Equalists are closing in on Bolin, but me and Mako take them out.

"Bolin, you all right?" Mako asked.

"Yes! Mako! Danny! Korra! I love you!" Bolin said. He moved foreward to hug us.

Mako seizes him around his neck and drags him off into the steam. We emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder; I fly down with Korra and the others take the ladder. Bolin being the first. But there was another person emerging from the door and running over to the ladder. The Equalist fighter, the Lieutenant, was twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electricity charge through it. Mako and Bolin scream in shock and pain and fall down, landing with grunts.

I then put myself in front of them, and Korra. The Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony, his kali stick charged. He charges again but I am faster. i grab him and flip him into the wall. He grunts. Mako and Bolin come to and get up.

The Lieutenant charges again. I create an ecto-sheild and he tries to shock us.

"Won't work buddy" I said.

I drop the shield and Mako and Korra attack. He fips over us and electrocutes Bolin and Mako. I turn to him and growl, my eyes glowing.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." he said, charging up for another attack.

Korra then bends the earth to push him against the wall, knocking him out.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said and she whistled "Naga!"

Naga barks and immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. Korra walks over to Mako as he struggles to get up and helps him to his feet. I move to help Bolin.

More Equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony. Korra grabs Mako and they run to Naga. I grab Bolin I put him on Naga. Korra and Mako are on Naga.

"GO! NOW!" I yell and they take off.

I turn invisible, but stay. The Lieutenant wakes up "The Avatar. That's her!"

I was ready to move against them but Amon appears and stops them "Let her go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

I turn visible "She will take you down. And if you try and hurt her I will end you" I said, my eyes glowing like crazy.

"Phantom!" the Lieutenant yelled.

I fly up an after Korra. We then drop Mako and Bolin off and we get back to Air Temple Island, once we are there I transform. I see Tenzin, who looks relieved to see us.

"Thank goodness. ] I was just about to send out a search party. Are you two all right?" Tenzin asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Korra shakes him off and holds her arms.

"Korra? Danny? What happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin said, worried.

"Yes, but..." Korra said.

"We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon." I said.

"What!?" Tenzin said.

"He can take people's bending away." Korra said.

"For good." I said.

"That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin said.

"He can. We saw him do it ourselves." I said.

"I believe you both. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." Tenzin said.

"He said he got it from the spirits. I don't believe him. There was a way he moved... the way he took away the bending. It wasn't like Aang had done it. There is something not right here.. I just haven't pieced it all together." I said.

"We need to warn people" Tenzin said.

"Thats exactly was he wants... but people need to know" I said.

Korra still looks shaken, so I take her to her room.

"Look, I know you think your tough and strong and don't need anyone... but everyone needs some help. Just.. I'm only a door away. Ok?" I said and sighed.

"I kinda wished all I had to do was watch your back a bit and help you finish your training.. but I know now this is the threat I was sent here to help you with." I said.

"Thanks Danny. I'm fine" She said.

"Ok, just come over if you need to talk" I said and she nodded.

**SO? Please review your thoughts! I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but no flames :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

I was sleeping soundly when I heard a scream. I bolted out of bed and ran to Korra's room. I saw her tossing and turning.

"Korra! Korra! Its just a dream!" I said, trying to restrain her. She manages to land a pretty good left hook on my chin. I back up and transform. I hadn't gone into anyone's dreams since the Frightmare inccident, but I had to wake Korra up.

I turned intangible and flew in. I appeared back in the room, thinking it hadn't worked. I turned and saw Korra sleeping peacefully.

I then see a shadow pass the doors, Korra quickly shoots up in her bed, alarmed. Then an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door. Korra jumps out of her bed and kicks a downwards fire arc through the air. I take the chi-blocker closest to me, in a hand to hand combat. I use my ecto-energy to try and stop him, but its no use.

I wonder how the chi-blockers got in, but they were here and I couldn't let them get me or Korra.

The other chi-blockers close in on Korra. She blasts two shots of fire to keep them at bay. The chi blockers avoid her attacks, while one leaps up in the air while spinning like a top in an attempt to kick Korra's head, but Korra blocks the hit with her arm, and fires several fists of fire. While Korra is distracted from keeping one of the chi blockers away, the other somersaults and uses chi blocking on her back, before kicking her to the ground on her knees while she lets out a shout of pain.

I turn and see Korra falling. In the brief moment I am distracted, the chi-blocker gets me too. I fall to the ground.

I see Amon then come into the room. He walks up and reaches for Korra.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." Amon said.

Then I am catapulted back into the room. I see Korra, sweating and breathing hard.

"Oh my god! I was in your dream! I thought it hadn't worked..." I said.

"You... you wait... you were actually there?" Korra said.

"Ya, if I overshadow someone while they sleep I enter there dreams." I said Are you ok? That was pretty intense. I mean I couldn't tell if it was real or not!"

"It's... it's all right, Danny." Korra said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You know, its ok to be scared." I said.

"I'm not.. I was just.." Korra said.

"You know, Aang was scared sometimes too." I said.

Korra looked up at me with surprise "What?"

"He was. I was with him when he was on the Lion Turtle. He didn't want to take Ozai's life. I didn't see a powerful avatar. I saw a scared 12 year old that was being told by pretty much everyone that he had to take a life" I said.

"Look, I'm fine" Korra said. I sighed and transformed. I then walked to my door.

"Ok, but I'm right here if you need anything" I said. I then opened and closed the door.

The next morning we were at breakfast.

"There is a Council meeting today. I want you to work on your forms" Tenzin said.

Korra nodded, remaining quiet. She then got up and left, muttering about practice. I sighed, she needed to work through this and hopefully would open up.

"Council Meeting? Will you be talking about the Equalists?" I said.

"Yes. But I know what you are thinking. The meetings have always been closed" Tenzin said. He then got up and left for his meeting.

I grinned and walked outside. I saw Tenzin on Oogi. I then transformed and turned invisible. I folwed him to the City Hall and phased through the walls. I saw Tenzin sit down and the meeting was called to order.

There were representatives from all the different nations. There was a Fire Nation women, a Northern and Southern Water Tribe men, and an Earth Kingdom Man along with Tenzin.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." One of the Water Tribe representatives said.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and nonbenders." Tenzin.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?" the Fire Nation woman said.

Tarrlok stood up and bowed "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty."

I already didn't like this dude. I agreed with Tenzin and Tarrlok would only make thing worse.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin said, pounding his fist on the table.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on." Tarrlok said.

"This.. is a completely different situation...and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!" Tenzin said.

Thats when I lost it. I reveled myself and everyone gasped.

"Danny! What are you doing here!" Tenzin yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry! But I'm nosy!" I said, floating down and putting my hands up.

Tenzin smiled a tin bit "Dad always said you were." he soon got serious again "But that is no reason for you to be here! These are closed meetings"

"Well too bad! I'm here and I want my voice heard" I said, then muttered "Like you could force me out anyway"

"Well it is an honor to meet you Phantom" Tarrlok said, bowing.

"Stuff it! I heard what you said and I need to tell you something." I said, Tarrlok was taken aback.

"Look, I was with Avatar Aang through probably the most trying part of his life. I helped him end the 100 year war! Now I was not there for most of his life and I will always live with the guilt of not returning sooner. But Avatar Aang was a great and powerful person, and NONE of you can ever compare yourself to him. I can read people well and you are simply trying to gain power." I said.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" Tarrlok said.

The members looked at each other wearily. They all put their hand up, except for Tenzin.

"The motion carries" Tarrlok said and slammed the gavel.

Tenzin was mad and so was I.

"Well I hope you all know you are playing into his hands" I said and flew away. I went back to Air Temple Island and saw Korra practicing. She had the radio on and it was playing music.

I landed and transformed. "Hey Korra"

"Where were you?" She asked, still practicing her forms.

"I was at the Council Meeting, don't ask, I'm not in the mood" I said.

"Ok, whatever" Korra said.

The radio then stopped playing music, and had only static. Then a voice.

"Good afternoon, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Amon said and the radio returned to static.

I turned and saw Korra's horrified face.

"Korra..." I said.

"I'm fine Danny. Let it go" Korra said and returned to practice. I sighed and went inside. I asked Jinora to spin the gates for me and she did, while reading her book.

I moved through the gates, like I was dancing. I stopped when I got to tired and went inside for dinner. We all sat down and I eyes Korra.

Before eating we all bow our heads "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and..." Tenzin said, but was interrupted when someone walked in.

I looked up and so did everyone else. I saw Tarrlok in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tarrlok said, bowing.

Tenzin stood up and I almost did. "This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok sid

I narrowed my eyes at him. " I suppose." Tenzin said and said down.

""Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe. Phantom it is so nice to see you again" Tarrlok said, walking over to us.

"Tarrlok" I said coldly, Korra elbowed me and I got up with her.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said, and bowed. I followed suit and we all sat down. Tarrlok then sat beside Ikki and near Korra.

"Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki said, leaning over to Tarrlok.

"Well aren't you... precocious?" Tarrlok said.

I instantly gave Ikki a wink of encouragement and she smiled.

"So, I've been reading all about both of your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative." Tarrlok said, directing his attention to Korra.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said "Well except for Chief Beifong, she likes Danny though"

"Republic City is much better off now that _you've both_ arrived." Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok." I said.

"What do you want from Korra and Danny?" Tenzin said.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want them to join me." Tarrlok said.

"Really?" Korra said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"I need people who will help me attack Amon directly, people who is fearless in the face of danger. And that is both of you." Tarrlok said.

"Join your task force? I can't. " Korra said and she sips her drink.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said.

"Me too" Tenzin said quietly. I also wondered why, then it hit me.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." Tarrlok said.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said.

"I still haven't gotten Danny's answer" Tarrlok said.

"No. Don't even ask" I said, my eyes flashing.

"Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll both be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom" Tarrlok said, getting up, bowing and leaving.

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" Ikki said, waving.

I smiled and gave Ikki a high five. We finished dinner and me and Korra went to our rooms.

"Why?" I said, once she closed the door.

"What are you talking about?" Korra said.

"Why did you not want to join Tarrlok?" I said.

"I am really focused on training thats all" Korra said "I don't wanna talk now Danny" Korra said, getting in bed.

I sighed "Fine, just know it isn't a sign of weakness to open up sometimes"

I then walked into my room and went to sleep.

*NEXT DAY*

We were realxing when I saw Bolin walking toward us.

"Hello, fellow teammates!" Bolin said waving.

"Hey Bolin!" I said.

Korra was petting Naga.

"Missed you two at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Sorry about that" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Korra said.

"Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you two this. Ta-da!" Bolin said and gave a flower and cupcake to Korra and then a pair of gloves fingerless to me.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?" Korra said.

"Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You two saved me from Amon!" Bolin said.

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Korra said.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, "I will take away your bending forever." mean that is.. scary stuff; I still can't sleep well." Bolin said.

"Really? Well your not al- Ouch!" I said and Korra punched me in the arm.

Then a small man with two large baskets came up. He placed them in front of us.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Danny Fenton. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you both to reconsider his offer." He said, bowing.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said.

"Ohh there's lots of things I want to tell him.. but my position hasn't changed and it won't anytime soon." I said. The page then bowed and walked away.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering youtwo? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said, punching his fist.

"Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said.

"Ya and he is a total butt-wipe." I said.

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Tarrlok was sending more and more extravagant gifts. He sent a car this morning! When we saw Korra just walked away. I told the airbender kids they could play on it, but they couldn't drive.

Korra was practicing again and Tenzin walked up.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer." I said "But.. if we play our cards right we can get some good stuff." I said, winking.

"Korra, are you... doing all right?" Tenzin said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra said, stopping her practice.

Tenzin sits beside me, and pats the space between us. "Why don't you take a break?" Tenzin said. Korra sat down.

"I'm glad you both turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason, Korra." Tenzin said.

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all." Korra said.

"Right, that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." Tenzin said.

"Its ok if your scared. Everyone is! Even the Avatar sometimes." I said.

Korra remains silent. "I'm always here for you, if you want to talk." Tenzin said.

"Me to" I said. Tenzin got up and I followed. I pulled him aside.

"I didn't tell you earlier but Korra's been having nightmares... really bad ones" I said.

"What? How do you know?" Tenzin said.

"I hear her screaming sometimes, and I once went into her dream. If I overshadow someone when they sleep I enter there dream" I said.

"What are they about?" Tenzin said.

"What do you think" I said, crossing my arms.

"Amon?" Tenzin said.

"She is freaking out on the inside. She has never been in that situation, one where her life is in danger. Also I know why she fears him so much" I said.

"Because he can take away her bending" Tenzin said.

"Exactly! That is all she has.. all she has known. Take that away..." I said.

"But she won't open up" Tenzin said.

"I'm working on that.. but you know her. She is stubborn" I said.

*NEXT DAY*

Korra and I were relaxing when the page came back. Korra was annoyed and so was I. Korra got up and earthbent the earth beneath the page's feet, turning him 180 degrees around.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I _am not_ joining his task force." Korra said, then kicking he page away.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." the page said turning around.

"To what?" I said getting up.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in both of your honors. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." The page said handing me and Korra an invitation.

Korra looked at the invitation "Fine, we'll go"

"What!" I said.

"I mean we can't not go." Korra said

I sighed "Fine"

*THAT NIGHT*

We walked into City Hall. They place was decorated and had two large banners out front. One of me and one of Korra. Tenzin, Pema and the airbender kids joined us, all in Air Nomad attire.

Korra was wearing a Southern Water Tribe dress and Tenzin got me a black suit with a green tie.

The kids ran off as soon as we entered and everyone clapped when they saw us.

"I can't believe this is all for us" Korra said.

"Be on your guard, Tarrlok is up to something" I said.

"Yes, I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin said.

Tarrlok walked up to us "So glad both of you could make it, Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its heroes." Tarrlok said, leading Korra away. I followed.

"Korra,Danny, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlok said introducing us to .

"Nice to meet you" I said, Korra and I both bowing.

"We're all expecting great things from both of you." Mr. Sato said.

"Right, greatness" Korra said, looking down.

I then saw Mako with a beautiful girl on his arm and Bolin. "Hey Korra! Hey Danny!" Bolin said.

Hiroshi then gestured to the girl "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you both. Mako's told me so much about both of you." Asami said.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra said, slightly annoyed.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin said.

"Really!" I said.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" Mako said.

"Its great!" Bolin said.

"Ya, really awesome" Korra said, unexcited.

Lin then came up "Chief Beifong, I believe you have already met Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom" Tarrlok said.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin said to Korra coldly, she then turned to me and became much softer"Its nice to see you again Danny. I hope your doing well." Lin then walked away.

"Why is she so nice to you?" Korra said.

I shrugged "Cause I'm just that awesome! And me and her mom were close" I said.

Tarrlok then took Korra and I followed again. We were walking down the stairs when a swarm of reporters flocked to us.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions." Tarrlok said, and grinned slightly.

"But..." Korra said and Tarrlok pushed her foreward. I glared at him but stood next to Korra.

"Avatar Korra,Phantom? You both witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" the 1st reporter said.

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra said after clearing her voice.

"Then why have you both refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar and the Phantom, shouldn't you both be going _after _Amon?" the 2nd reporter said.

"Well I.." Korra said.

"She is focused on training now." I said.

"Why are you both backing away from this fight?" the 2nd reporter asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra said.

"You both promised to serve this city, aren't you two going back on that promise now?" the 1st reporter asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" a 3rd reporter asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" a 4th reporter said.

I suddenly realized what these reporters are doing. "Korra... we need to get out of here" I said.

"Are either of you afraid of Amon?" a 5th reporter asked.

" I am not _afraid_ of anybody! If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra said.

I groaned on the inside. Tarrlok rushes forward and holds Korra "There's your headline, folks."

The cameras start flashing and I looked at a disgruntled Tenzin.

Then the reporters left and Korra went over to talk to Bolin, Mako and Asami.

I went to Tarrlok.

"Is there something you need Danny?" Tarrlok asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Tarrlok. I know you tricked Korra" I said.

"Well she can't very well back out now." Tarrlok said, grinning.

"Look" I sighed "I'm joining too"

"Really?" Tarrlok said, skeptical

"Yes. But it isn't for you. Its for Korra. I need to protect her" I said.

"Well I'm not sure I want you on my taskforce now. I mean you could be a liability." Tarrlok said.

"Look." I said, my eyes flashed "I am joining. And if you say no I'll go to the press. I mean won't it be great for you if you have the Avatar and Phantom on your task force?" I said.

"Fine, but I don't want any trouble from you" Tarrlok said.

"Whatever" I said and walked over to Korra.

*THE NEXT NIGHT*

We were at City Hall. Tarrlok had a map laid out and the other members of the taskforce were surrounding us.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Tarrlok said.

We then headed out. We reached the bookstore in a large car with a water tank. The task force members jump out and up against the wall. Korra and I peer through an opening at the bottom of the wall and see several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques.

On the opposite wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room. We stand up and look at Tarrlok for the signal. Tarrlok nods and raises his hand to show his fingers outstretched. He closes them into a fist, shows his outstretched palm again, closes his hand into a fist again, and flashes two fingers this time. A task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and bends the water out. Another member bends the water toward him and to another task force member and another until all the waterbenders have water at their disposal. Two members of the task force are shown with water ready for the signal to attack.

We then flood the room and freeze it, with the people inside yelping in surprise. The task force earthbenders break through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back. Three task force earthbenders attack the people by throwing bricks. One earthbender pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall. Tarrlok, Korra, and I enter the room. Tarrlok throws someone against the wall using waterbending and freezes their head to the wall. A chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes. Korra freezes the two grenades in ice and the leaking smoke clears up.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra said and we ran after them.

Korra trips over a wire and crashes to the ground. A chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab her.

"Korra!" I yell and intercespt the chi blocker. I push him against the wall and he collapes. Korra quickly gets up, but another chi blocker comes from behind her swinging a bola. I blast a stream of water at the chi blocker and freeze him to the wall.

Then another chi blocker comes out of no where and hits my left side. I yell in pain while Tarrlok come up and whips the chi blocker, knocking him out.

"Nice Timing, thanks Tarrlok" Korra said.

"We make a good team" Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, we do" Korra said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and we then cuffed the chi blockers. We lead them outside to a group of reporters, cameras flashing. We posed for a couple pictures and then they left.

*THE NEXT DAY*

We were at a press conference at City Hall.

"Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom have bravely answered the call to action. With the all of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok said.

"Question for the Avatar or Phantom! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" a female reporter said.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Korra said grabbing the microphone "Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, not even Danny Phantom. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me."

My mouth dropped. Reporters started asking questions, while Korra walked away.

I then ran after her. I pulled her into a room "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled.

"No, I want to end this. I'm done playing this game. I don't want you to come either, or try and talk me out of this" Korra said.

"Ok, I just wanted to know what flowers you wanted at your funeral tomorrow. Cause thats whats gonna happen!" I said.

"I need to do this Danny!" Korra yelled back.

"No you don't! I get your scared..." I said.

"I'm not scared!" Korra said.

"I don't believe that and neither do you! Look, I get you don'y want to feel scared so you want to take this problem head on but you can't! You really think Amon will show up? Even if he doe he will bring people and won't play fair!" I said.

"Just let me do this Danny!" Korra said "And don't follow me" she said, leaving the room. I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose.

I then transformed and flew to the dock. Korra was standing there, with Tarrlok and Tenzin.

"Korra this is madness!" Tenzin said.

"Thank you!" I said.

" Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Korra said, I didn't know if it was at me or Tenzin.

Tenzin then turned to Tarrlok "This is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlok said.

Korra then got in a small boat and started waterbending towards the island.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down." Tarrlok said.

"And I'll be there, invisible. Now way is she doing this alone" I said, and flew after her.

When I got close to the statue, I turned invisible.

I looked down at Aang's statue and at the base, there was Korra with her hair being blown by the wind. Korra standing on top of the the clock sounds midnight, and it startles Korra. She sighs in relief as soon as she realized it was just the clock that startled her. Korra takes a deep breath to recover her focus and stares at the skyline as the lights start to dim she sits down, tired and exhausted from waiting in fear.

I sighed too, I knew this would happen but was thankful Amon wasn't showing up.

"Guess you're a no-show Amon. Who's scared now?" Korra said to herself. She stood up and stretched.

"Danny? Are you there? You can come out now, I know your there" Korra said.

I bit my lip, I didn't know if I should reveal myself.

"Come on Danny, I'm not mad" Korra said.

I then floated down and reveled myself.

"Come on, looks like Amon isn't coming" Korra said and we hopped down.

As we were walking past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at out feet and we were dragged into the base of the statue.

As soon as we reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of about twenty or so chi blockers. She quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

I then phase out of the binding and run to Korra. I am intercepted by some chi blockers and I defeat a couple but there are too many and I am over powered. They hit me again and again, and I fall. My muscles below my neck don't respond anymore. I am so exhausted I transform.

Two Equalists take us by the arms and force us to sit on out knees. We look up and see Amon entering the area.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." Amon said.

"Get away from her" I growl.

"Ahh Phantom. A bit possessive are we? Is there a budding romance I will soon be seeing in the papers?" Amon said.

"No, but I swore to protect her. And if you touch her I will end you" I said.

Amon then turns away from me and walks up to Korra. I see Korra is frightened as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face; she turns her face away. Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upwards as he grabs Korra by her chin and forces her to look at him. Korra looks at him full of fear. I then release a string of profanities at Amon.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will _destroy you." Amon said.

"That won't happen" I growl.

"And Phantom. Now that I see the level of devotion to protecting the Avatar I see there is no alternative. I will end you and then the Avatar." Amon said.

I then yell another list of curses at Amon. He jabs Korra's shoulder and she feints.

I then black out. During my unconsciousness, I see a vision of an older Sokka, Toph, Aang, and some man that seems famliar.

The older Aang charges, ready to attack. I begin to regain consciousness, and see a shady figure in an airbender's tunic running towards us.

"Aang?" I said weakly.

I then see its Tenzin running.

"Korra! Danny! Are you all right? What happened? Was Amon here?" Tenzin said, grabbing Korra, and helping me.

"He ambushed us" Korra said.

"Did...Did he... did he take your bending away?" Tenzin said worried.

Korra creates a small flame in her palm and we all give a sigh of relief. I then transform into ghost form and back.

I then see Korra's eyes starting to tear up. I slide over and hug her. Korra suddenly starts crying and embraces me and continues crying on my chest. I comfort her by putting my arms around her.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless." Korra said, crying.

"It's all right, the nightmare is over." I said quietly into her hair.

"You... you were both right... I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and... and, I don't know what to do!" Korra said, pulling away and wipping away the tears.

She then moves back into my arms and I stroke her hair.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." I said.

I looked at Tenzin and he sighed. I let Korra cry all of her fears into my jacket. When she was done I picked her up and transformed.

"Well be at home" I said and flew off. Korra fell asleep in my arms and I put her to bed. I then transformed and saw Tenzin in the dining room.

I told him the whole story. "And then I blacked out" I finished.

"You weer right" Tenzin said "About Korra, we were lucky you were there"

"No we are not, I didn't do anything and Amon is still out there. But we wee lucky tonight." I said "You see why locking her up was a bad idea?! I mean she has never been that scared and didn't know how to deal with the fear. I'm going to help her get through this, but I need your help. I want you to talk with her to"

"I will, now get some rest Danny. You must be exhausted." Tenzin said, getting up.

"Ok" I yawned "See you tomorrow morning... or afternoon" I joked and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Ok, just to clarify when Danny is chi blocked is hurts his bending abilities and he can't throw ecto-blasts. But when he is chi blocked it hurts his muscles and drains him of some energy so thats why he was defeated in the last chapter. Again! just to clarify, chiblocking does not take away all of Danny's ghost powers, it will just drain him of a lot of energy.**

Danny's POV

We were in the gym practicing. Korra and I were a team against Mako and Bolin. We both bent a water blob and sent it towards them.

Bolin, raised his right arm in front of him, an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face. As the water blob Korra launched at him strikes the disk, he is shoved slightly backward by the impact.

Mako moves back and twists around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fire arc. He immediately retaliates with two fire punches.

Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at me forcing me to shield herself with water from a nearby tank.

Mako fires a blast at both of us, which we both block with some water. I then throw a couple water blasts a Bolin, causing him to loose his balance. As he is falling down, he raises and launches a last earth disk. Korra directs a water blob away from her, but is knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk plants itself in her stomach.

I then fling a water blast at Mako. My water attack hits him straight in the face, flinging him to the ground several feet from where he was standing. While he was falling, the threw one last fire blast, that I dodged but tripped and fell over.

We all sit up and laugh. Mako stands up and takes off his helmet, resting his left hand on his hip.

"It's been great having you two at so many back-to-back practices." Mako said.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about our leave of absence." Korra said.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets _before_ you joined his task force." Bolin said.

"And Tarrlok can just go cry in a corner, I'm glad you quit too" I said.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" Mako said and we all huddled up.

"It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako said.

"We're ready!" Me, Korra, and Bolin said.

"Not quite, you'll need these." Asami said and we looked up. We saw her with a pile of new uniforms.

"Hey Asami" Mako said walking over.

"Good Morning Sweetie" Asami said. I saw Korra roll her eyes.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako said, looking at our new uniforms.

"_You_ loom great champ!" Asami said.

Mako and Asami eskimo kiss and me, Korra, and Bolin make gagging noise.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said and he and Asami left.

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya." Bolin said.

"So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym, just you and me, two _alone_ people. Together. Alone." Bolin said, when Korra picked up her bag.

"I am still here!" I said and Korra laughed.

"Ah, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!" Korra said and she ran out of the gym.

I transformed and was about to leave.

"Danny! Wait!" Bolin said.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked.

"Ok, is there anything with you and Korra?" Bolin said.

"No! I mean I am protective of her, but I have a girlfriend back home." I said.

"Really?" Bolin said "What is she like?"

"Well... here" I said, transforming and pulling out my wallet. I grabbed a picture of me and Sam.

"We got together about a year ago" I said "She was my best friend before that, since we were 6"

"She is pretty" Bolin said and handed me back the picture.

"Some how I feel you wanted to ask me something else" I said.

"Yeah, so what do you think of Korra, in a "girlfriend" sort of way?" Bolin said.

"Ummm I thought I just said I don't" I said "Wait, like for you?"

"Yeah!" Bolin said.

"I don't think its a good idea" I said "I mean Korra is a great person and everything, but you shouldn't be trying to date a teammate. Plus, I don't think you two would...um...work out"

"But Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm _gorgeous_! Okay, I'm just gonna do it, I'm gonna ask Korra out." Bolin said.

"Trust me here Bolin, I don't think it would end well. But if your that determined... I can't stop you" I said, I then transformed and left.

I flew to Air Temple Island and watched Korra practiced. Later that night, we were filling the lemurs with fruit. Ikki and Jinors were with me and Korra. It was snowing, but I didn't mind the cold.

"So, Korra, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending _a lot_ of time together lately." Jinora said.

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the _magical_ romance." Ikki said.

I almost chocked on the apple I was snacking on.

"What? Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or _any _romantic stuff. Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl... but let's just pretend for a second I _am_ interested in him. What would I do?" Korra said.

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora said.

"Tell me!" Korra said.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the _entire country_. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was _so_ romantic!" Jinora said.

"Umm ya, just do that" I joked.

"No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!" Ikki said, spinning around.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said.

"Well you could do what I did" I said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Well I have had 3 girlfriends. One was overshadowed by a ghost that wanted to get her boyfriend jealous, the other was a ghost hunter that hated Phantom. And my current girlfriend was by best frienc since we were 6" I said.

"So how did you two get together?" Korra asked.

"Well, I kinda saved my world from a GIANT asteroid. We realized our feelings for each other and have been together for over a year now." I said.

"Awww" Ikki and Jinora said.

I then heard Pema laugh and turned around to see her.

"Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?" Korra said.

"Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact the same situation, with Tenzin." Pema said.

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki said.

"Thats right" Pema said.

"What did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I _confessed_ my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history." Pema said.

"Woow" Ikki, Jinora, and Korra said. I sighed, this was all going to end badly. I could see the love triangle...rectangle?.. whatever... forming.

Bolin liked Korra, and Korra liked Mako, who was dating Asami.

*THE NEXT NIGHT*

We were getting ready for our 1st match in the tournament. A 16 team bracket, single elimination. We were on the platform, and were going out.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos." the ring announcer said.

We got ready, and the bell rang. We all sprang into action.

Me, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were working together to take out the 4 other players. Me and Korra worked together to take out the two firbenders, while Mako anf Bolin took on the waterbender and earthbender.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar and Phantom have been absent from the papers lately. They've obviously had they're noses to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!" the announcer said.

The bell rang, and we started round 2. Me and Bolin worked together, while Mako and Korra too out the two firebenders.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Danny comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two." the announcer said.

The bell rang again and we started round 3.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Kuna, and Umi!" the announcer said, as we took the final round and won.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!" the ring announcer.

"That's what I'm talking about! Thank you, thank you very much! Thank you all you fans!" Bolin said, and the crowd went wild.

We went back to the locker room, and started taking off the gear.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring." Mako said.

"Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well _out_ of the ring, too." Korra said.

I gulped, she wouldn't.

"Uh, sure" Mako said.

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together." Korra said.

"Oh, we've been spending lots of time together." Mako said.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers." Korra said.

"I don't know... Asami and I-" Mako said.

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" Korra said, abruptly.

I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." Mako said.

"Forget I ever said anything..." Korra said.

"Um.. Korra... can I talk to you?" I said.

Right then Asami came in "Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there. "

She kissed Mak's cheek and I could feel the awkward tension in the room.

I groaned, I had a lot of work to do.

Korra sat down, and continued to take off her gear. Bolin sat down beside her, oblivious to the awkward moment that occurred.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together." Bolin said.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't know." Korra said.

"We can just hang out and stuff! It will be totally fun!" Bolin said.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!" Korra said."Can Danny join?"

"Oh! Um.. I was thinking it would be like the two of us...like a date" Bolin said.

"Oh...um" Korra said.

"Maybe I have a solution" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Korra said.

"Let me see if I call in a favor" I said, and extended my wrist. I then allowed my energy to flow into the gem.

"Just promise not to think I'm crazy if it doesn't work" I said.

"Clockwork? You sent Sam here once, can you do it again? Please! I miss her!" I said.

The gem glowed brighter and a portal appeared. Sam stepped out, dazed and a little off balance. A note appeared, like last time.

_Just this once. She will be there for a couple days._

_CW_

"Sam!" I yelled and ran up to her. I took her in my arms "Thanks Clockwork!" I yelled.

"Danny? Woh! I feel a littel sick, can Katara heal me again?" Sam asked.

"Umm Sam..." I said.

"Where.. where are we Danny?" Sam said.

"Ok, Sam. I.. we have been gone for 70 years. Aang has passed." I said.

"Oh Danny! Are you ok?" Sam said.

"I'm fine, it was hard but I have a new purpose here. let me introduce you to everyone" I said.

We turned around and saw everyone with their mouths open.

"Sam, this is Bolin and his brother Mako, his girlfriend Asami, and Korra. She is the new avatar" I said "Guys, this is my girlfriend Sam."

"Danny! What just happened?" Korra said.

"I asked Clockwork to bring Sam here!" I said.

"Wow" Bolin said.

"Danny" Sam moaned, holding her head.

"Oh! Sorry, here" I said, and sat her down. I then bent the water and put it to her head.

"Ahh. Danny, wait, you can bend?" Sam said.

"Ya, Clockwork gave me the power" I said.

"I feel much better now" Sam said and I bended the water back into the bucket.

"So what happened?" Bolin said.

"I asked Clockwork to bring Sam here." I said smiling.

"Clockwork didn't bring me here, he just helped me get here" Sam said, punching my arm.

"Ok, but I did ask Clockwork" I said.

"Well its great to meet you" Korra said.

"Same, so your the new avatar huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah" Korra said.

"So Bolin? Wanna double date?" I said.

"What? oh! yeah" Bolin sad. "I'm Bolin, by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Sam said.

"Do you want to Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Sure!" Korra said.

*THE NEXT NIGHT*

Bolin took us to a Water Tribe place and we were all eating the delicious noodles. Sam loved that they were vegetarian.

"So, how do you like it?" Bolin said.

"Hmm, it's delicious and_ totally _authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub." Korra said, slurping her noodles.

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together." Bolin said.

I laughed and I saw a dude staring at us.

"They are good noodles! Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?" Korra asked.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." Bolin said, turning to his noodles.

"Whatever, he doesn't scare me" I joked and Sam rolled her eyes. Then the group got up and started walking towards us.

"Well they are coming over here" Korra said.

"Uh-oh, now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Bolin said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a _real_ pro bends, I could give you some _private_ lessons." Tahno said.

I stood up and so did Korra.

"Stay away" I said.

"Ohh the Phantom. And who is your friend? I would love to get to know _her_ better" Tahno said.

That threw me over the edge. My eyes were flashing like crazy, and Sam was mad too.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" I growled.

"I don't think you want to take the Avatar and Phantom" Korra said.

"Go for it. I'll give you both the first shot." Tahno said.

"Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament." Bolin said.

"But I'm not apart of the team, so there is no penalty for me right?" Sam said.

"I guess not" Bolin said. Sam wasted no time and punched Tahno in the face. It looked like she almost broke his nose, and he fell back. He looked angry, while Sam smirked.

Korra then put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Nagga burst through the window and scared the daylights out of the group. They, brush themselves off and walk away.

"Whoa, ho, ho, I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. _You_ are one of a kind, Korra. And Sam? You are my new hero! I mean I wish I had a camera so I could have taken a picture!" Bolin said.

I smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek "No one messes with me" Sam said and I laughed.

We spent the next couple days together, Sam loved the whole 1920's, steam punk vibe the city had and I loved spending time with her.

*PROBENDING NIGHT*

Sam had to go back tonight, but she was glad she could see a pro-bending match. Me, Korra, and Sam were walking inside when I saw Mako. When he saw us, he walked over.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Mako said.

"Uh... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match." Korra said.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me." Mako said.

"Sam, why don't you go inside" I whispered and she did.

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?" Korra yelled.

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken." Mako said.

"Wait a second... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You _do_ have feelings for me!" Korra said. I gasped, this was spiraling out of control.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous." Mako said.

"Korra.." I said.

"Admit it! You like me!" Korra said.

"No, I'm with Asami." Mako said.

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra said. I gasped, that was a low shot.

"Get over yourself!" Mako yelled.

"I'm just being honest." Korra yelled back.

"Your crazy!" Mako yelled.

"Your a liar!" Korra yelled.

"Um... I think... we should... um" I said. I sighed and just pulled Korra away.

"Danny!" Korra yelled.

"Just. Stop." I said.

"You have no right..." Korra stared to say, but I cut her off.

"Look, I can't deal with this now. We have a match. Try and not let your little love...whatever! Get in the way." I said, and sighed "I promise to try and help sort this all out after tournament." I said. I then walked into the locker room and got ready. Sam was sitting with Asami and Mr. Sato in their box.

We all entered the ring, and the tension between Mako and Korra was obvious. Our opponeints were the Bor-q-pines. they were old, but had a lot of experience. They had two firebenders, so Korra and Mako were supposed to work together.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages." the announcer said.

The bell rang and the match began. I shot a couple blasts at the earthbender, while Bolin too on the firebender. Korra dodged a blast from one of the firebenders, and knocked into Mako. They both went down. The other team took advantage of that and knocked ma and Bolin down.

"Korra dodges and, _ooh_, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Danny and Korra!" the announcer said.

"Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!" the ring announcer said.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Mako said to Korra.

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra said.

I groaned "Can you guys try and pull" I said, motioning to both of them "together!"

"What is up with you two? All right, whatever, just pull together, guys." Bolin said.

The second round started. Bolin and I were on fire, while Korra and Mako were...not.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin and Danny let fly a flurry of attacks, they are a two-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin and Danny, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos." the announcer said.

The third round begins and ends, with neither side winning.

"Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match." the ring announcer said.

The referee comes out and flips a coin. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

"I got this" Mako said.

"Oh no you don't" I said. Bolin steps forward "I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one. We choose earth."

Bolin and the other earthbender step forward, and the platform rises.

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. " the announcer said "Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink!"

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight." the announcer said.

We head back to the locker room in silence. We all get out of our gear, and Mako heads outside. Korra follows. Bolin then said something about flowers. I was left in the locker room when Sam came in.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! That was awesome! You were great" Sam said. I took her into my arms.

"I wish you could see the Championship." I said "That is if we can fix all this before then"

"You'll figure it all out." Sam said "I'm actually a little surprised. I mean this universe is in trouble if your the one who has to fix everything" and she laughed.

I chuckled too "Well I'll do the best I can."

Sam smiled and we kissed briefly. Sam then sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Its time, I can feel it" Sam said.

"Really! Can't you stay like one more week?" I said.

"Clockwork's call Danny. I loved spending these past few days with you" Sam said.

"Well I will see you soon" I said. Sam then kissed me again and a portal appeared.

"I have to go. Bye Danny, be careful" Sam said and winked. She walked trough the portal and it closed behind her.

I sighed and went outside. I saw Korra staring out of a balcony. I then saw Mako walk up behind her.

I then turned invisible, I wanted to see what happened.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I —" Mako said.

"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra said.

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." Mako said.

"So you _do_ like me?" Korra said, turning around.

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too. I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and —" Mako said. He was cut off by Korra kissing him.

I gasped. What was it with Avatars in this universe! I mean does 'its complicated' mean 'kiss me now'?

But instead of Mako pushing Korra away, he kissed her back. I graoned, this was just going to make everything more complicated.

I then turn and see Bolin. He is starting like someone ran him over with a truck. Mako and Korra break apart.

Korra then gasps and Mako turns around. Bolin is holding flowers, and then begins to cry and run away.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think! Great, look at what you did!" Mako said.

"You're blaming me!" Korra said.

"You kissed me!" Mako said.

"You kissed me back!" Korra said.

Mako then groaned in frustration and ran after Bolin.

"Well played, Korra." Korra said to herself.

"Ya, you messed this up worse than Aang ever could have" I said. I then let my invisibility drop.

"Danny! How long have you been there?" Korra said, turning around.

"A while." I said.

"Well.. let me have it" Korra said.

I chuckled "You sound like I'm about to torture you"

"Well you kinda are.. tell me how much I screwed up" Korra said.

"Look, you did mess up. But so did Aang" I said.

"What are you talking about" Korra said.

"Do you know about the Ember Island Players? And their 'Boy in the Iceberg' play?" I said.

"Ya, it was one of the stories I heard about" Korra said.

"Well at that play, Aang and katara had some romantic issues and he planted an ill timed kiss on her" I said "And look at what happened. They have 4 kids and named one of them after a very awesome guy" I said.

"Ok, but what should I do?" Korra said.

"Look, I am not sure. But these types of things aren't easy." I said "But maybe we should try and get through the tournament first. I don;t think you would forgive yourself if we lost because of a love triangle"

"Your right" Korra said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I went to the arena to talk with Bolin, but he wasn't there.

"Where is Bolin?" I asked.

"Somewhere. I can't find him!" Mako said.

"Let me help" I said.

"Why?" Mako said.

"Cause I feel bad for him and I am your friend." I said. "I have an idea where we can start"

We went to the Water Tribe Noodlery.

"Morning, Narook. My brother here?" Mako asked. Narook gestured to Bolin, slumped on a table "Thanks." I said.

"Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro." Mako said.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me." Bolin said. sobbing.

"You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go. " Mako said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!"Bolin yelled, smacking Mako's hand away.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." I said cracking my knuckles. I then proceeded to pick Bolin up and throw him over my shoulder. Bolin was sobbing.

"Whhyyy"

"Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." I said.

"_You're_ a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!" Bolin yelled.

*THE FOLLOWING NIGHT*

Me and Korra went into the locker room and I saw the tension between everyone. This was not going to be good.

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!" the announcer said and we lined up. The Buzard Wasps had two earthbenders, so this was going to be...rocky.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All four Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All four players are totally out of sync tonight." the announcer said.

I was fighting one of the earthbenders, while Mako was fighting to stay in the ring. Bolin looked utterly defeated. Thats when he got hit int the stomach with an earth disc.

"Ooh, that has got to sting!" the announcer said, and Bolin ripped off his helmet and vomited over the side of the arena

"And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally." the announcer said "Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic."

The match continued with Korra and Bolin ending up in Zone three.

"Danny fighte to keep onto Zone 2..and he s pushed back!" the announcer said.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye." the announcer said.

I groan. We were playing awful.

The bell rings and we start up again. Mako is pushed back a zone and throws a fire blast a little too close to Bolin.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bolin yells, turning to Mako. Bolin is then struck in the back with a water blast and out of the ring.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool!" the announcer said.

Korra then bended a water blast at the other waterbender a little too long, resulting in a penalty.

"Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!" the announcer said.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!" the referee said, blowing his whistle.

"I'll unnecessarily rough you up!" Korra yells and throws a blast at the ref. He then pulls a yellow fan out and Korra moves back.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout."

The bell rings and I pull us into a sort of huddle.

"Well, I guess there's always next year." Mako said, grimly.

"Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!" I said.

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals." Bolin said.

"You are all acting like babes thats what! You both need to put whatever mesed up feelings aside and help us win this match" I yell.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said.

"Lets just get this over with" Mako said.

"The sooner the better." Bolin said.

The bell rings and the two earthbenders go straight for Mako and Bolin. They knock both back a zone.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother!" the announcer said. Right then Bolin is hit in his shoulder and cries out in pain.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit." he said.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled, and gets knocked out.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up?" the announcer said.

I try and keep the players off Bolin, but its no use. Bolin gets knocked out with a water blast.

"Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar and Phantom's hands. But with four on two, I don't like their odds." the announcer said.

I turn to Korra "Lets win this!"

Korrs nods and we begin dodging every earth, water, and fire blast.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra and Danny! They are dodging every element the Wasps throw at them! The Avatar and Phantom are finally gaining some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!" the announcer said.

I then blast the players from both sides, getting them lined up for Korra to finish.

Korra then takes two water blasts and knocks all the players out of the ring.

"It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!" the announcer said, as the bell rang.

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!" he said.

I ran up to Korra and we hugged "That was awesome!"

We then get on the platform and see Bolin and Mako in the locker room.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Bolin said.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you two. I owe both of you. Big time." Mako said.

"You're welcome. So... I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends." Korra said.

"Yeah, Definitely" Mako said.

I smiled, it looked like they kinda worked it out themselves.

The Wolfbats then enter the locker room.

"Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers." Tahno said.

I growl, my eyes flashing like crazy "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers _really_ are."

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." Tahno said.

Korra and I stare them down as the enter the arena.

Asmai then enters and hugs Mako "Great job!" She then turns to me and Korra "What a comeback, you two. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks! But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Korra said.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little "thank you" party, need some medical attention over here." Bolin said.

"Ooh, let me help!" Korra said. She then ran over to Bolin, and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Owww! Gah! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?" Bolin joked.

"Relax, I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is." Korra said, bending the water around the shoulder.

I smiled "She certainly was. She was one of the strongest and kindest people I met here"

"She always spoke very fondly of you Danny" Korra said.

"Ahh... thats the stuff" Bolin said.

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand." Korra said.

"Ahh, I'll be all right. But we had fun together, didn't we?" Bolin said.

"I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin." Korra said.

"I had fun too. It was great hanging out with you guys. And I know Sam liked it too" I said.

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise." Bolin said.

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!" the ring announcer said. I turn to the ring.

"That...it can't be over" I said.

"With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!" the announcer said.

I look at the other team, being dragged out of the water by medics. One of the players helmet was broken.

I gulp and turn to everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy!**

Danny's POV

We were practicing in the gym again.

Bolin quickly levitates and throws two earth disks. Mako threw two fire punches and a flaming arc with his foot. Korra moving a small water blob around a bit before launching it forward. I then took two water blobs and spun around, then launching them at our target.

There were four images of Tahno suspended on a rope; the first one gets cut in two by Bolin's earth disk tearing through it, the second one gets incinerated completely by Mako's fire blast, Korra's water blob takes off a large portion of the third image, and my water attack completely destroys the picture all together.

Korra triumphantly jumps up, raising her left hand. "Take that Tahno!"

I smile and roll my eyes. The radio was playing jazz music in the background.

"You're listening to "The Music Hour"! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years." the voice on the radio said.

I walked over and grabbed a couple towels, then handing them to Bolin, Mako, and Korra.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats." I said "And as much as it would be awesome to be the Champs, I'm just looking forward to see that smug Tahno's face when we beat him!"

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Mako said.

Bolin then hugs Mako " Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" mimicking the announcers voice.

There is then static on the radio "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." Amon said, and the music returned.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall." I said and they all nod.

I transform and we all run out of the gym.

I fly alongside Naga, carrying Bolin, Mako, and Korra. We reach City Hall and they all get off Naga.

There is small guard outside the door "I'm sorry you can't go in"

"Well thats too bad" i said, my eyes flashing "Cause we are going in anyway." I then shove the dude aside and Korra kicks the door in.

Tenzin stands up when he sees us.

"Korra,Danny! You two shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Tenzin said.

I groan "When will you people realize this. I. AM. NOSY! I really should get like a sign made or something!" I said.

"As the Avatar and Phantom" Korra said.

"And pro-bending players, we have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." I said.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to all of you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin said.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" I said.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlok said, standing up.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin said.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"You can't!" Mako said.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon." Korra said.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will _not_ put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok said.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and nonbenders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders..." Mako said, trying to find the right words.

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin said.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok said.

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!" Korra said.

"Listen..." Tenzin began to say.

"No! Stop it right there! I don't want to heaqr any of that 'we are too young to understand crap'" I said, putting up my hand "If you close that arena you are just giving into Amon!"

"Danny.." Tenzin said.

"NO!Amon is a nothing more than a bully, and I hate bullies. You shouldn't close that arena! Amon could be bluffing for all we know!" I said.

"Yes, exactly what they said! Yes!" Bolin said.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok said, he picked up the gavel and but it was knocked out of his hand with a metal cable.

We all turn around and see Lin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Lin said a little harshly, then she softened "And Phantom"

"You do?" Tarrlok said.

"Yeah, you do? i mean I get Danny, but me?" Korra said.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." Lin said.

I chuckled "Good to see you have your mother's spirit Lin"

Lin turned to me and gave a slight smile. She then turned back to the Council.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok said, grinning.

"I guarantee it" Lin said.

" It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." Tarrlok said, raising his hand "Who else is with me?"

The other members raise their hands "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tarrlok said.

We all jump up and down cheering.

"All right!" Bolin yelled.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist.

"Thank you!" Korra said.

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said.

Tenzin then walks over "A word please, Lin"

Tenzin and Lin leave and go to an empty corridor. I turn invisible and follow them.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Tenzin said.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it." Lin said.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin said.

"You don't need to babysit me." Lin said, annoyed.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." Tenzin said "Danny will be with her in the ring, but I need to be there too"

"Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Lin said.

Korra then comes up behind them "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help, it... really... means a lot..." Korra said, and Lin walked away.

"What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me!" Korra said. I then drop my invisibility.

"Danny!" Korra said.

Tenzin just accepted it at this point.

"So what is the deal Tenzin?" I asked.

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been... challenging." Tenzin said.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra said.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues... are with me." Tenzin said.

"Wait a second... it all makes sense now!" I said, piecing the puzzle together.

Korra knew too "You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!"

"What! How-? Where'd you get that idea?" Tenzin said, flustered.

"Ha! Your wife." I said, pointing at him.

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her." Tenzin muttered.

Korra and I folded our arms smugly "So... Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our "esteemed Chief of Police" didn't throw her in jail." Korra said.

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't _steal_ me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li-" Tenzin said, then relaizing he was talking to us "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

"Hm, apparently Beifong hasn't." I said.

"What do you... Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" Tenzin said. He started to storm off while me and Korra were laughing.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra yells after him and I loose it.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I walked up to Lin, as she was surveying the inspection of the arena.

"Hello Danny" she said.

"Hey Lin, is everything going ok?" I asked.

"Yes" She said.

"Did you check under the stands, and all points of entry?" I asked.

"Yes, I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered." Lin said.

"Good, now can you try and be on good behavior tonight?" I said, in a joking tone.

"What are you talking about?" She said, turning to me.

"Look, I know you and Tenzin have your...problems...but try and put that all aside for tonight." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Lin said.

"Look, just try and be less... abrasive... I mean don't take that the wrong way, you are just like your mom sometimes. But tonight... don't let petty differences between you and Tenzin get in the way." I said.

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin said.

"Thanks!" I said, and gave her a hug. I then saluted and transformed.

"Bye Bye Linny!" I joked and flew off.

*THAT NIGHT*

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?" the announcer said.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Bolin said, and Pabu just turned his head.

"We can do this" I said and we all nod.

We step onto the platform and move to the ring.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer said.

I see Asami blow a kiss to Mako who catches it and blows one back. Korra makes a gagging sound and I roll my eyes.

"You're on, Pabu." Bolin whispered to Pabu.

Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

I chuckle.

"Yes! Nailed it! He's so talented!" Bolin whispered.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!" the ring announcer said.

Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy." Bolin said to Pabu. I just rolled my eyes.

Tahno takes off his bat mask and his cape, throwing them away.

I growl and my eyes flash.

"I'm gonna knock Tahno's _stupid_ hair off his _stupid_ head!" Korra said angrily.

"I will glady help with that" I said.

There were two waterbenders on the team, like us.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!" the announcer said.

The Wolfbats instantly move toward their opponents and Tahno attempts an uppercut on Korra with his waterbending fist. Korra moves back to barely dodge it and backflips, only to be hit by a waterbending blast from him.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing." the annoucner said.

Mako firebends and misses while Ming, the earhbender, takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, followed by two more, which is enough to force him back to zone two.

I fight the other Waterbender, Kurnak. I blast two large water blobs at him and he dodges, firing two at me. I do a sort of cartwheel to avoid them.

Shaozu, the firebender, flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward him. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu, knocking him against the fence.

"Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'" the announcer said.

"Nice shot!" I yell at Bolin. I see Tahno is aggravated. He and Korra are facing off and no one seems to be getting the upper hand.

I dodge another waterblast from Kurnak, and point to Tahno, and my eyes. The universal signal for 'I'm coming for you'.

"The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched." the announcer said.

Tahno waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin,him into zone three.

"Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not." the annoucner said, as the light flashes and the Wolfbats move into our territory.

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul! " I yell and the ref signals it was not. My eyes flash and I turn back to my opponent.

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit." the announcer said.

The match continues as Korra begin to waterbend, only to be hit by Tahno's own attack. Bolin launches a disk at Tahno, who dodges,as Korra rolls to the side. Mako dodges a disk from Ming and begins firebending back at him.

"A questionable call by the officials." the announcer said.

Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three.

"Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!" the announcer said.

"What the hell ref!" I yell, he remains silent.

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood." the announcer said.

Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip, get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the arena. The crowd boos.

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call." the announcer said.

Tahno and Shaozu both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an oncoming disk and attempts a fire blast back.

"I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one." the announcer said.

Tahno and Ming both attack me and Korra, and we get pushed back into zone three and the Wolfbats advance. Mako sends out a firebending blast, but misses. Tahno throws a large water balst at Mako, sending him out of the ring.

"Oh... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar and Phantom to zone three as well. And Mako is knocked-out!'

I move in front of Korra and attempt to protect her from the triple elemental attack, but we both get pushed out of the arena. The bell rings as the Wolfbats gather together.

"It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a-" the announcer said "Hold on a second, folks!"

Korra clings to the edge of the stadium, holding me by the collar.

"Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely." the announcer said.

Korra holds me, swinging and throws me up onto the arena as she falls and I send a large waterblast at Tahno, sending him flying and knocking him down as Ming, Kurnak, and Shaozu look at him in surprise. Tahno stands, infuriated, as the bell rings. I wink at him smugly while in a fighting pose.

"Told you I would come for you punk" I said, and turned away. I heard Tahno growl and yell "I will get you Phantom!"

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind!" the announcer said "The underdogs survive to see round two."

We all huddle up before round two.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra said.

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation." Mako said.

"Someone wants us to lose." I said.

" If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we." Korra said.

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square." Mako said.

"Even though I hate to admit it, your right." I said.

"Argh, that's no fun but... all right." Korra said.

The bell rings and we begin round two.

Mako firebends, only for it to be blocked by Shaozu. Korra waterbends at Ming, who blocks it. Bolin sends a disk at Tahno, who blocks it with waterbending. Tahno waterbends twice at Korra, who dodges and blocks them. I send three blasts, one after the other at Kurnak, who dodges and sends a couple blastas my way. I dodge and send some water at Tahno.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all." the announcer said.

Korra starts to waterbend, but her right foot gets iced. Tahno kicks her back with waterbending.

"Korra!" I yell and start sending blast, after blast at Tahno and Kurak.

"But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand." the announcer said.

Bolin sends an earth disc at Shaozu, sending him back. Ming attempts to block a firebending blast with a disk but is sent backward. Mako dodges three firebending blasts that were aimed at his head.

"Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!" the announcer said.

Mako dodges another blast to the head. The bell rings.

"Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!" the ring announcer said.

They flip the coin and it lands in our favor "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?" the ref said.

Korra steps forward "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!" she said pointing at Tahno then punching her fist.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tahno said, stepping forward.

They both stand on the platform, and it rises. Korra and Tahno get into fighting positions.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot." Tahno said.

Korra narrows her eyes and waterbends at Tahno. Tahno dodges it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water.

Korra had sent the first stream of water as a distraction and used her leg to waterbend the final blow. Tahno had attempted to retaliate after Korra's first shot, but Korra's surprise hit to his chin causes his waterbending jet to quickly lose form. Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

Korra then looks down on Tahno "Hmph, chump"

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcer said.

The platform is lowered and we all run up to her.

"Nice one!" Mako said, high-fiving Korra.

"That's the stuff. You are my herooo-ah!" Bolin said.

I wipe away fake tears "I am so proud of you. My little Korra!" I laugh "That was probably the greatest thing I have and will ever see!"

"We might actually win this thing!" Korra said.

I turn and see Tahno getting helped up by his teammates. He shruggs them off and has a look of anger in his eyes.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!" Tahno said.

I then smirk "Lets see you try!"

I turn back to Korra "I can't believe sweet-tempered Aang was reincarnated into you. You're tough as nails." I said and Korra smiled.

"One round apiece: who wants it more?" the announcer said.

The bell rings.

I send a water blast at Ming, who blocks with a disk before launching another. Shaozu and Tahno both launch their own attacks. Bolin dodges a water blast and launches a disk forward. He is hit by a water blast and sends another disk forward.

"The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions." the announcer said.

Ming launches a disk. Shaozu jumps over him and sends out a fire blast, aimed at Korra. I jump in front of her and create a sort of water shield. We are pushed a little back, but spring right into action.

"The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now." the announcer said.

Tahno runs and jumps off a pole to dodge an oncoming disk and launches his own water blast.

"Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?" the announcer said.

Ming launches another disk at Korra. She dodges and sends two more water blasts.

"It's all down to this final round!" the announcer said.

Mako sent out multiple quick fire blasts.

"Mako is leaving it all in the ring

Ming launching a disk forward before bending up another to bring behind his back.

"but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" the annoucner said.

Ming breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno waterbends the broken disc into four blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena. Korra and I are hit by the water and manage to stay grounded for a short while. But once the rocks make contact with us we are also knocked out.

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!' the announcer said.

We fall and hit the water hard. I hear the bell ring "Knockout!" the ref said.

"Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions." the announcer said.

Me and Korra were pretty deep, so I grab her arm and pull us to the surface. We both gasp for air. Mako and Bolin swim over.

"Are you two ok?" Mako asked.

"I will be when I pummel Tahno into the ground!" I yell.

I then hear some screams and look up to the stands. I see flashes of light, and thanks to ghost powers. I squint and see Equallists electrocuting the cops!

"What?" Korra said.

"Its the Equalists! We need to get out now!" I said transforming. I fly out and see someone drop down from the stands.

Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena. The Lieutenant who charges his kali sticks.

Korra tries to waterbend at him. I charge, trying to stop him.

The Lieutenant jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing her water to drop back into the pool before it could hit him. The Fire Ferrets are electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious. Spectators are screaming in fear.

I was too late! My fist collides with his jaw, and I feel it shatter. I charge up my hands and throw two ecto-blasts at him. He dodges, and then backflips around me. I turn and create a sheild, stopping his electrocution attack. I let it drop and punch him in the gut. I know I cracked a rip there. He collapses and i turn to see Korra, Mako, and Bolin all floating in the water. I bend them all to the platform and just as I pull Korra up, I feel the electricity.

I scream in pain, but it doesn't knock me out. I feel the intensity turn up and I scream louder. I turn and the Lieutenant then chi-blocks my side and I collapse. I black out.

I see visions again. It was like when Amon knocked me and Korra out at Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

First, it was the older Aang and Toph stand in front of a row of metalbenders while Toph points toward the camera and says something. Then I see the same familar man siiting with his hands cuffed and with Aang standing behind him. He then stood up. The elder Aang was in the Avatar State, with the man cowering in front. Then Aang's tattoos stop glowing.

I then start to come too. I hear Amon's voice, over a michrophone.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city." Amon said.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun! " Amon said.

I turned to see Korra, Mako and Bolin had come too.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako said.

"Danny Can you phase us out?" Korra said.

"Ughh let me see" I said. I gritted my teeth and transformed. I then phased the ropes off of us. And We all stood up.

I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Korra bends the water and encircles me. The glow surrounds me and I feel a rush of energy.

Korra lets the water drop and I stand up, fully. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Korra said.

We run to the edge and we all gasp.

An Equalist airship appears above the Pro-bending Arena. An area of the glass dome smashes and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. Amon and the Equalists climb onto these platforms and are lifted out of the arena.

Korra then freezes the water and slides out. "I'm going after Amon!" she yelled.

"Not alone your not!" I yell and run out to her.

"Be careful!" Mako yelled.

Korra jumps into the water. Korra begins waterbending herself up in a massive water cyclone. She then erupts from beneath and I fly alongside her as she makes her way toward the hole in the roof. I am a little ahead of her and look back. She is determied, but we both realize she won't make it to the top. She gets higher the water begins to lessen until eventually there is not enough for her to reach the ceiling. She begins to fall, with an outstretched hand toward the ceiling, as she begins to scream.

I fly down to catch her but someone else caught her.

Korra was being caught by cable as it wraps itself around her waist. Lin circles Korra, being held up by another cable. Korra prepares herself. Lin shoots Korra up and out of the arena. Korra soars toward the ceiling. I fly next to her and we land on top of the arena ceiling.

Korra firebends the Lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform. I fire a couple ecto-blasts, and knock the the Lieutenant off. Korra firebends at the Equalist again to knock him off before grabbing the rope. Korra looks down briefly before turning toward the airship. I step on the platform, not wanted to leaver her.

Amon was rising on the platform as he looks at her. Korra overcomes her hesitation punches out a fireball. I then shot a large blast at the airship. My ecto-energy mixes with her fire and creates a swirling red and green death blast.

The ecto-fire blast knocks the Equalists back except for Amon, who simply looks on and walks away. Korra fires another fire blast but it goes past him before turning away.

Korra has a determined look before she looks below. I look around and see Lin's police force in flames.

Lin as she metalbends up onto the rooftop and shoots her cables toward the airship. An Equalist approaches Korra only to be grabbed by the cable. Lin slams him down onto the glass. Three more Equalists were sliding down our rope. I fly up and take out two, but one gets to Korra. The Equalist knocks her off the platform.

"Korra!" I yell and fly down to catch her. I grab her arm, but we are moving to fast. I wrap my arms around her and turn her away. We slam into the glas roof and I goran in pain.

Me and Korra get up, slowly and I see Lin. She tries to stop the approaching Lieutenant. The Lieutenant strikes her down with his kali sticks. Lin gasps in pain. Lin falls forward to the ground. Three Equalists rush toward her.

"LIN!" I yell. I then growl and fly at full speed.

Korra firebends at one of the Equalists to aid Lin, knocking him down. The downed Equalist rolls over and attempts to stand up but is stood on by Korra. The remaining two Equalists approach her, Korra firebends at both before preparing another attack.

The Lieutenant moves to deal a knockout blow to Lin until he gets hit by my fist. The Lieutenant falls to the ground before quickly recovering to a kneeling stance.

Korra moves to firebend at him but he quickly dodges. He runs away and as Korra starts to chase after him I stop her.

"He is mine" I growl. I then fly at full speed, shooting ecto-blasts at him

He stops to turn and fight me, attempting to strike with his kali sticks which I dodge. I then fire more ecto-blasts and even a little ice.

Korra continues to fight, having my back, as the two Equalists move to aid the Lieutenant. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lin as she sits up noticing the Equalists.

Lin shoots her cables toward them. The Equalists are stopped as the cables wrap around them and are spun out of their way.

Lin as she twirls around, breakdance-style, in order to generate enough velocity to push herself onto her feet. While spinning around, she bends the metal slabs under the two Equalists and catapults them away in opposite directions. As she pushes herself up, she retracts her metal cables. Lin turns to look at Amon's airship. Lin looks up and fires a cable toward it. Lin is lifted into the air.

I deal blow after blow to the Lieutenant. He gets a couple good shots in and tries to use his kali sticks against me.

I was protecting myself from the Lieutenant's attacks, by having my arms crossed in front of me; I jump backward out of his range. The Lieutenant surges forward. I duck under his wide swing and retaliates by grabbing hold of his left wrist and kneeing him in the stomach with my left leg. The Lieutenant is swung around in a half-circle motion, and is slammed roughly on the glass ground behind me.

He lands on the glass with a grunt of pain. I instantly retracts my left leg and prepares for a flaming half-moon kick, with ecto-energy. As my kick reaches its zenith; the Lieutenant's left hand kali stick bounces away after he released it due to his fall. He manages to turn around to block my attack by knocking my foot away with his other kali stick.

The Lieutenant jumps up, during which he switches his remaining kali stick to his left hand, and attempts to kick my head, but I duck. Korra then runs over, having taken care of the remaining Equalists.

Korra attempts to hit him with two firebending punches, but he dodges them both. Korra narrowly misses with a firebending kick, and the Lieutenant prepares to strike back with his kali stick. I then shove myself between them, as he brings down his attack. The world seems to slow down. I then grab his hand, and twist, sending him over my head and onto the glass ceiling.

He is knocked down by my attack and gets up using his kali stick as support.

"Korra, get behind me now. Cover your ears and crouch down" I said, my voice deadly cold. Korra does so and I widen my stance. I then take a deep breath and release my ghostly wail. The Lieutenant grabs his ears in pain and falls down. His face is twisted in pain. I feel my energy depleting rapidly.

The Lieutenant is flung off the roof and tumbles down it toward the water. I then stop my attack, and collapse onto the ceiling. I transform, due to the lack of energy. I then look down at the glass and hear a cracks. I turn to Korra's alarmed face as cracking sounds are heard. The ceiling breaks and she falls through. And we plunge down screaming.

I try and transform, but I am too weak.

Lin releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling, helping her to gain more speed to reach us. I look at Korra's frightened face as we continue to fall.

"It will be alright Korra!" I yell "I'll figure something out!"

"Well do it quick!" Korra yells back. I see pure fear in her eyes. I extend my hand and grab onto her. I wrap he in my arms and protect her like I did before.

We fall in to smoke and Lin follow closely behind sending a cable in to a nearby Equalist flag. She fires another toward us. I see the cables flying toward us and catch it. Lin swings us towards the stands, the banner ripping. We all land safely.

"You two all right?" Lin said, helping me and Korra up.

"We're fine, thanks to you." I said.

"Don't mention it. Looks like we lost this one." Lin said.

"Danny, what was that you did up there?" Korra said.

"Ghostly wail. Most powerful thing I can do. It drains all my energy as you can see" I said, gesturing to my human form.

I see Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin running up towards us.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Mako said, hugging us.

"Me too!" Bolin said, and we all hug.

We break out of our hug and I walk over to Lin and Tenzin.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said.

"He played us all." I said "And us begging for the tournament to continue didn't help." I said.

"Republic City is at war." Tenzin said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy and review!**

Danny's POV

Me and Korra were racing to the Pro-bending arena. They were shutting the place down do to last nights...events.

We ran inside to see Mako and Bolin paking up thier apartment.

"Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with us!" Korra said.

"Oh, we'd love to, but..." Mako said.

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us." Bolin said.

I saw Korra's face drop a bit.

I then saw Asami walk in with Pabu in her arms. " Oh hey, Korra. Hey Danny! I was hoping you would stop by."

"We were just leaving. So, I guess we'll see you guys around, some time." Korra said, turning away.

"We were?" I said.

"Yes. Danny." Korra said, gritting her teeth.

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you two come visit the estate." Asami said.

"I don't know. I have some... Avatar stuff to do." Korra said.

"Come on! I wanna see the super rich mansion!" I said.

Bolin then picks up Pabu, and he 'speaks' "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

I then turn on my famous puppy dog eyes and Korra give in.

"All right" She said laughing.

"Great, we'll see you both tomorrow." Asami said.

*AT POLICE HEADQUATERS*

We were standing at the headquaters. We were supposed to be interviewed about the attack.

"Hey, Korra. Hey Danny" Tahno said, he was obviously tired and sad. I turned around to see him sitting on a bench.

"Tahno?" I said.

Me and Korra sit own beside him. His hair was a mess and there were rings around his eyes.

"Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending." Korra said.

"Me too. That should never have happened to you" I said.

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." he said, his head hanging. He then looked up at us with determination.

"You gotta get him for me." he said.

Korra nods her head.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "When we do get Amon, I'll give him a special punch in the gut for you" I said.

Then Lin, Tenzin, and Mr. Sato walk up.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin said.

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Mr. Sato said, he then left.

"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said to Tahno.

"See you around... "Ah"vatar and Phantom" Tahno said, saluting us. He then followed Tenzin and Lin.

I turned to Korra. "We need to find out some more about Amon. I mean how is he able to take someone's bending away?" I said "I feel like everything is starting to come together, but we are missing a few curtail pieces!"

"Well you were with Avatar Aang when he discovered how to take someone's bending away. Could Amon do it too?" Korra said.

"That was two years ago! Plus that turtle was really cryptic! I mean he said something about energy...and light... and darkness...and he did this thing with his claws... I really am not sure... " I said, shaking my head.

*AT THE SATO MANSION*

We rode/flew up to Asami's mansion. And man was it big! When we entered they showed us to the pool where everyone was.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin yells, belly flopping into the pool.

The butler bows "Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom...have arrived."

"Hey Korra! Hey Danny!" Mako said.

"Glad you could make it!"Asami said.

"Welcome to Paradise!" Bolin said.

Korra then sits down on a bench. "Looks like you guys settled right in." she said.

"Pretty much, except _someone_ forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Asami said.

"Thats what I always say!" I said winking.

Bolin got out of the pool "_This_ is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes Master...Bolin" the butler said, getting a towel.

"Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy. Now pat me dry." Bolin said, holding his arms out.

"As you wish" the btler said, rolling up the towel, drying Bolin off.

"Don't forget Master Pabu" Bolin said.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir" the butler said, drying Pabu off. One they were both dry Bolin runs and jumps back into the pool, to the butler's dismay.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers..." Korra said, sounding like she was headed to her execution.

"Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" Bolin said.

"I had something a little more exciting in mind." Asami said, getting out of the pool.

After they all got out and changed Asami brought us out to a race track. There were cars racing around, and some stands for us to sit on.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami said.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said.

"This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles." Asami said.

"How fast are they going?" I said.

"About 150mph." Asami said. Korra whistled.

"Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami said.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." Korra said.

"I have my license and a car back home, but I've never driven a racecar before. A space shuttle, or jet, or blimp, but not a racecar." I said.

"You want me to take you two for a spin?" Asami said.

"Let's do it!" Korra said.

"You can ride with me Korra. Danny, you can ride with the other driver" Asami said, walking down the the track.

"No thanks" I said, once we were on the track "I have my own form of transportation."

I cracked my knuckles and transformed "Lets race" I said winking.

"Can you keep up?" Asami said.

"I clock in at about 150-175mph when I push hard." I said. Asami nodded and gave Korra a helmet and goggles.

Two Satomobiles stand next to each other. I was in between them. Korra puts on goggles, sitting behind Asami. A man is sitting in the other car. The race starts as a man in blue waves a white flag in front of us.

I push off, with the other car right beside me.

Asami falls behind first, but smiles and catches up fast as Mako and Bolin cheer from the sidelines. She overtakes the other mobile, her back wheel grazing the wall. I am neck and neck with Asami. I then grit my teeth and push a little harder. I see the finish line fast approaching.

The man tries to catch up, but his front wheel and Asami's back wheel touch and his car starts swaying. Its me vs. Asami. I see Asami grin as she shifts gears and narrowly beats me out.

Asami stops the car and both girls get off.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it." Korra said, taking off her goggles.

I was breathing a little hard "That was amazing! I haven't flown that fast in a while. Your a really good driver" I said. I transformed, still a little out of breath.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." Asami said, taking off her helmet.

"I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of... prissy." Korra said, then raising her hand "Eh-No offense!"

"It's all right, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high. My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself." Asami said.

"Smart man" Korra said.

"Thats awesome!" I said "I know most of my moves cause of my mom. She is a ninth level black belt"

"A what?" Korra said.

"Wait, you guys bend using like kung fu and you don't! Ugh. Never mind" I said.

"Yeah well I'm glad I changed your mind Korra" Asami said.

"Yeah, I wish Sam was hear right now. You guys are kinda alike" I said.

"Really?" Korra said.

"Yeah, you guys dn't know this but Sam's family is LOADED! Like probably close to your wealth Asami" I said "She hid it for the longest time, not wanting special treatment for her parent's money. She is one of the toughest people I know" I said.

"Well she was very amazing Danny. I loved sitting next to her at the match" Asami said.

We walked back to the house and Bolin burst through the doors.

"Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!" Bolin yelled running to the bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra said.

"Me too" I said.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up in there. And there is a men's bathroom right across that you can us Danny" Asami said.

"Thanks" I said and me and Korra when upstairs.

I went to the bathroom and waited outside for Korra.

She opens up the door, choking on powder.

"What did you do?" I said, waving some of the powder away.

"Don't ask" Korra said.

I then hear a voice. "Danny?" Korra said.

"Shhh" I said. I then moved to the door, Korra followed.

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned. Uh-um, yes... Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week.." the voice said,I looked through the key hole to see ! "I ..we'll be ready to strike!"

I turn to Korra, and she looks through the hole.

I put my finger to my lips and grab her hand. We run down the hall. "What... ..." Korra said.

"He is up to something..." I said "I don't want to believe it but he may be working with the Equalists"

Korra nodded "We need to tell Tenzin"

We then ran downstais. I saw Mako, Bolin, and Asmai waiting on us. She saw us run to the door.

"You're both leaving? But I-I thought..." Asami said, disappointed.

"Uh, sorry! We forgot, We are supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Korra said, pulling me out the door.

I transformed and we raced to the Police Headquaters. We got there and I transformed. I saw Lin and Tenzin talking.

"Korra, Danny? Why are you here? Whats wrong?" Tenzin said, when he saw us.

I took a deep breath and looked at Korra.

"We need to talk" I said.

We told them everything about our suspicions.

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin said.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin said.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra said.

"Korra's right. I have a bad feeling about this. It wasn't that we misheard something...it was his tone...He sounded..angry or like he was about to get revenge." I said "I trust my instincts, and they are screaming that something is up. The only thing that hits me is he doesn't have a motive. He sponsored us in the tournament, Asami is dating a firebender. He seemed pretty cooperative with all the investigations...All that could be a cover but there still isn't a motive."

"He has the means... and he does has a motive." Lin said.

"Thats right" Tenzin said.

"What! What motive?" I said.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in." Tenzin said.

Korra gasped.

"That's terrible." I said.

"It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said.

"Maybe we _should_ look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin said.

"I mean...god...thats..." I said. I didn't realize and Asami had such a sad past.

*THE NEXT DAY*

We went to the mansion, with Lin and Tenzin. I saw Mako, Asami, and Bolin. Tenzin and Lin walked past them and up the stairs.

Mako stops me and Korra stops too.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako said.

"We overheard him on the phone yesterday." Korra said. She looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists." I said.

"What? I don't believe this." Asami said, storming up the stairs.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako said to Korra.

"Hey! I was the one who spied first! And the one who suggested we go to the police! Don't take it out on Korra!" I said. Mako and Bolin, race after Asami, and so did me and Korra.

Asami got to the room first.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you." Lin said.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists. " Asami said, walking behind her father's desk.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals." said.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra." Mako said, wrapping his arm around Asami.

"Hey! I overheard Mr. Sato on the phone." I said, pointing at Mako then Mr. Sato "You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

"This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's and Phantom's overactive imaginations. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to _strike_ the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious." Mr. Sato said.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin said.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Mr. Sato said, stopping Asami from lashing out.

Over the next few days we searched all of the Future Industries factories and warehouses. The cops pulled the place apart, and I phased through practically everything.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said as we finished the last of the searches.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said.

"I'm telling you it doesn't feel right to me" I said.

"There is nothing to support your claim Danny, I'm sorry." Lin said.

Asami walked up with Mako "Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave." she said.

Mako signals to Korra and I am we walk away to privately talk.

"So, I hope you're both convinced now." Mako said.

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." Korra said.

"She is right, he is hiding something. I know it. My instincts tell me something is up." I said.

"Why are you two doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami,Korra?" Mako said.

I am taken aback, and so is Korra.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!" Korra said.

"She is not doing this to try and break you two up! It was MY idea in the first place! Get that through your thick skull!" I yell at Mako.

"If you two don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako said.

"I'm sorry. Hiroshi is _not_ the man you think he is." Korra said.

"Its not happening man." I said, crossing my arms "My instincs are screaming at me something here is up." I said.

"Your going off a feeling!" Mako said.

"Yes, my instincts have saved my butt and my town on many occasions. I trust the feeling I have, its too strong...I know something here isn't right" I said.

"Hmph" Mako said, walking away.

Mako walks away to Asami, one arm wrapping around her shoulder, and leaves as Korra sighs and turns away.

"Its ok Korra... we will figure this out" I said, patting her on the back.

A worker slides the factory's door shut. We walk over to Lin and Tenzin. I was talking with them as Korra stoked Naga.

I then see someone out of the corner of my eye. It's the worker, and he puts something in Korra's hand. He doesn't stop.

Korra, surprised, opens the note and reads it. Looking at it with surprise, she turns to us.

"What is that?" I said.

"I think you guys should hear this. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight." " Korra said.

We are all surprised.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around 11:30" Lin said.

"We need to go!" I said, transforming. We go to the meeting place. We walk down the bridge.

"Psst. Over here." a voice said. We all turn around to see someone step out from one of the pillars.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this... this war." he said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin said.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." he said.

"I knew it!" I said.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." he said, hiking his collar up higher.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said.

"That's because he has a secret factory." he said.

"Where" I said, determined.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion." he said.

We all gasp.

"Thats all I can say. I need to go" he said and ran off.

"Thats..wow" I said.

"You know what we need to do?"Lin said.

"Yes.."Tenzin said.

*THE NEXT NIGHT*

We were all on an airship, heading towards the mansion.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong..." Tenzin said.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon." Lin said.

I put my hands on her shoulder "You are doing the right thing. Even if we are wrong, I will personally kick Tarlok's butt if her tries to fire you"

"Hopefully you won't have to do that" Korra said.

We then start the raid.

Cops burst through the doors. Asami, Mako, and Bolin are all startled.

" What are you doing here?" Asami said.

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin said, entering the room.

"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father." Asami said.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami.

We exit the room and go to the workshop. There are cops everywhere. Lin kicks open the door, and no one is there.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami said, we all enter the room.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived." an officer said to Lin.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin said.

She walks into the middle of the room. She raises her leg and the sole disappears, she slams it on the ground. I smile, Lin was listening to earth... just like Toph.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." Lin said.

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami said.

Lin looks at the floor and metalbends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin said to Asami.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said, sympathetically.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin said, the officers start to enter the tunnel. Asami, Bolin, and Mako move to follow but are stopped by Lin "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

"Sorry guys" I said. Me, Korra, Tenzin, and Lin enter the tunnel.

We move through the underground tunnel and reach a large room with posters of Amon. There are large robot things lining the walls.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin said.

"And I'm guessing _those_ are the new weapons." I said.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin said.

Suddenly, a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance.

Lin and the other cops try and bend the door up.

The speakers come on.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong." Mr. Sato said. Green lights come on, causing us to shield our eyes. It's solid platinum." he said, the tanks come to life and start moving to surround us. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." he said, and i saw Mr. Sato himself in a mecha tank.

"Well I'll just phase us out" I yelled.

I then run to the wall and put my hands on the metal. It feels like electricity runs through my hands. I pull away.

"What" I said.

"Oh yes, every inch of my mecha-tanks and the walls has a very,very rare metal embedded in it. The radiation it releases will nullify your powers Phantom" Mr. Sato said.

"No... thats..." I said "Only the Disasteroid had ectoranium..."

"Danny" Korra said worried.

"He is right" I said.

"Hiroshi, I _knew_ you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and-" Korra yelled.

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal." Mr. Sato said.

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Lin said.

"Guilty as charged." Mr. Sato said.

"Sato!" I yelled.

The battle begins when Hiroshi Sato shoots out a grappler to capture us. I grab Korra's arm and pull her down. Lin and Tenzin also dodge the attack.

Another mecha tank attacks the metalbender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. Two more metalbender cops run up and metalbend to hold off another mecha tank. Lin runs forward, dodging the grappler and earthbends herself up into the air. She metalbends daggers from her wrist armor, and lands onto the head of the mecha tank. She breaks the glass by stabbing the front, missing the Equalist inside who dodges. She keeps stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin attacks the mecha tank, Hiroshi Sato moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra firebends to no effect. I throw some ice blasts at the mecha-tank, but it isn't working. Tenzin airbends Hiroshi Sato back and Korra as looks over her shoulder at the unexpected help. As he airbends, the metalbender cops have a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, their cable spools starting to spark and overheat with the effort. As they are pulled forward by the tank, they raise the earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull. The mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lose consciousness and release their grip. Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She is subsequently flung across the room and lands hard on the ground, where she remains unconscious as well.

"Lin!" I yell. I attempt to go to her aid, but I am intercepted by another tank. I fire blast after blast of ecto-energy, sometimes mixed with ice, but I can't make a scratch.

Tenzin and Korra help each other as they use their airbending and firebending respectively to push Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank into the corner. Furious, Hiroshi Sato shoots a grappler in Korra's direction. Korra repeatedly back flips to avoid the attack. Having moved out of the path of the weapon, she earthbends a rock out of the ground and launches it at Hiroshi. At that moment, she is grabbed and shoved forward by another mecha tank's grappling hook, knocking her unconscious by slamming her against a large metal pipe.

I see Korra go down. "Korra!" I yell.

Tenzin uses his airbending to cushion Korra's fall, who grunts as she connects with the floor. Now alone, Tenzin is fighting off Hiroshi Sato and an Equalist using his airbending and an air wheel to evade their attacks. He jumps up, but Hiroshi Sato shoots bolas combined with an electric disk. Tenzin is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted. He roughly lands on the ground, unconscious.

"Sato! I will rip you apart for this!" I yell.

Then a horde of mecha-tanks descend upon me. I grit my teeth and summon the last of my strength. I release my ghostly wail. The tanks are pushed back, some knocking over. I fall to my knees, stil releasing the wail.

The glass breaks on the mechas and I see the pilots gripping their heads in pain. I am exhausted, but fight to keep it going. Soon I black out.

I awake to find my arms and legs bound. I am too weak to move. I see Korra, Tenzin, and Lin all in the same position. I curse myself, we were going to be delivered to Amon and I knew it.

I then see Mako and Bolin. Mako sees I am awake and cuts me loose. He then grabs Korra, and hoists her over his shoulder. Bolin does the same with Tenzin.

I summon my energy reserves and power through any pain I felt. I grab Lin.

"Not so fast, boys. " I hear Mr. Sato said, holding out a glove.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin said.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako said.

"Thats what I was saying!" I said.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" Mr. Sato said.

I cringe, that was a low blow. I see the Equalists descending upon us.

"Dad, stop! Why?" Asami said, tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these _benders. _They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere! Join me, Asami." Mr. Sato said, he hands Asami a glove.

I see Korra begin to stir.

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, but she hesitatingly steps toward him. She looks at the glove with fear, trembling as she reaches for it. She slips on the glove, and I see Bolin and Mako's sad faces.

"No.."Mako said.

"Dad, I love you" Asami said.

She electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness. The Lieutenant attacks her, but she uses self-defense techniques to easily defeat him with his own electrified kali stick. We areall stunned at the fact that she took them down so easily by herself. Mako sets Korra down, and I feel Lin begin to stir.

She regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice us.

"We need to get out of here!" I yell.

We all run to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in. Right before the mecha tanks attempt to capture us, Bolin earthbends the hole shut.

We continue to run, and reach the surface. The cops help us, putting us on an airship.

I tell them what happened. Korra is sitting down on a bench with Bolin. Asami is staring out a window, tears in her eyes. Mako tries to comfort her.

Tenzin had woken up and Lin was on a cot.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." Lin said.

"No! You can't give up like this!" I said.

Lin sits up, and I help her.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way,_outside_ the law." Lin said.

I look at her with concern, Tenzin walks over and I see Korra staring out a window. I walk up to her. Mako follows me

"I'm sorry I didn't believe either of you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now." Mako said.

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra said.

"So... does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?" Mako said.

Korra smiled a bit.

"Of course it does. And Asami's welcome, too." I said.

"Thank you so much." Mako said.

"After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako." Korra said.

Mako nods, and I put my hand on his shoulder before he turns away.

"If you, Bolin, or Asami for that matter ever need someone to talk to. Well my door is always open." I said.

"Thanks Danny" Mako said.

"I mean I'm already fixing Korra over here so why not open to doors to anyone" I said shrugging.

Korra rolled her eyes and I winked.

"Seriously, anytime. For any of you" I said.

Mako walks away to comfort Asami. I see the sadness in Korra's eyes. I then pull her into a hug.

"Danny..."Korra said.

"Nope, you need this hug! and its only a hug if it lasts for 10 seconds!" I said and I felt Korra laugh a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Danny's POV

We were all standing on the dock and the ferry pulls up at the port. Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, along with me and Korra were waiting for Bolin, Mako, and Asami.

"You're finally here! Welcooome to Air Temple Island. Your new home." Ikki said, waving as they all got off the boat.

"Yes, welcome to my domain." Meelo said. And I laughed.

Asami, Bolin, and Mako got off.

"Well, aren't you sweet, little monk child." Bolin said, leaning forward. Pabu jumped off Bolin's shoulder and ran around Meelo's feet.

"That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom." Jinora said.

Ikki gasped "He's cuuuute!" she squealed and ran after Pabu.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said.

"Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers." Asami said.

I then saw the Acolytes unloading a large amount of luggage.

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a _few _things." Korra said.

"Trust me, it could've been worse." Mako said, chuckling.

"No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome." I said.

"Follow us" Jinora said. We were walking to the temple. Meelo was looking at Asami intently.

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo said, sticking his hand out.

"Looks like I have some competition." Mako said. I laughed.

Ikki ran in front of us and stopped.

"And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat. " Ikki said, pointing to the various locations.

"I have a couple of questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin said.

Ikki pondered his questions for a second. "Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty two." she said.

I looked at the shocked, Bolin, Mako, and Asami.

I laughed "You'll get used to them"

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako said.

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boys' side." Meelo said, pointing to one side of the island.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora said. She started walking to the men's side.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin said "Danny? Aren't you coming?"

"Danny is next to Korra" Ikki said.

"Ya, one room across!" I said, wrapping my arm around Korra's neck and rubbing her head. She pushed me away and rolled her eyes.

"Whhhyy are you next to Korra?" Mako said, suspiciously.

"Its not like that! Geez, you guys met my girlfriend!" I said.

"Danny threw a big fit, and didn't want to be so far away from Korra. So Daddy put him in the room next to Korra's" Ikki said.

I rolled my eyes "It wasn't a fit... I just didn't want to be half an island away from Korra incase something happened. Plus I would just fly over near her room to keep an eye on her. At least now I have a bed" I said shrugging.

"Ok" Bolin said, and Jinora lead them to there rooms.

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" Korra said.

Meelo looked up at Asami "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." he said and ran away.

"Ikki, Danny, and I will take you to your room this way." Korra said.

We were walking to the rooms.

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki said.

Korra then gives Ikki a death stare and Asami is taken aback. Korra stares looking around in fear, probably for a way out of this situation.

"ummm..." I said

"Oh. Uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that." Asami said.

"Ohh...ummm... What's that Tenzin? You need Ikki? Now? Ok!" I said.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Ikki said.

"Run along Ikki!" I said, pushing her away. She turned and growled at me.

"Fine!" she said, running along.

"Oh look your room!" I said, sliding the door open.

Asami went inside and Korra followed.I shut the door and took a deep breath.

" So, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said.

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you both for your hospitality." Asami said, looking out of the window.

"Hey, I din't know if Mako talked to you... but I wanted to extend this invitation in person too. My door is always open if you need to talk or work anything out. I'm right across the hall." I said.

"Thanks Danny" Asami said.

"Its no problem. I mean I was kinda a therapist for Aang and his friends last time.. and now I'm helping Korra so, why not everyone else!?" I said, smiling.

Asami and Korra laughed a bit.

I then heard a knock on the door.

" Ikki! I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-: Korra said, sliding the door open. I then saw Tenzin and started to laugh "Uh, Tenzin! Come right in.: Korra said.

"Good day, ladies, Danny. Asami, welcome to the island." Tenzin said.

Asami bowed "Thank you for having me."

"Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think all three of us should be there." Tenzin said.

Korra and I nodded "Ok, lets go" I said.

We left and headed to the Police station.

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency." Saikhan said. There were cameras flashing every second.

"What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" I said to Tenzin.

After the inauguration is over, and the press leave. We all walk up to Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal." Tenzin said to Tarrlok

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok said, grinning.

I snort and Tarrlok notices me and Korra are standing there.

"Well, Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to both of your returning to my task force." Tarrlok said.

"Fat chance Tarr-butt" I said.

"Ha! Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." Korra said.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll both come to your senses as you both have in the past." Tarrlok said.

"Don't hold your breath, bub." I said "I'm THE Phantom. I helped end the Hundred Year's War before you were crawling around in dippers. I'm the hero back in my own world too! I was able to come up with a plan to turn my ENTIRE planet intangible so an asteroid wouldn't destroy us. And if you try another little 'press conference' stunt again... well use your imagination, but helpful hint it includes my foot and your butt getting really acquainted." I said.

"You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me and Danny, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." Korra said, folding her arms.

Korra and I high five and smirk. I then see a slight change in Tarrlok.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar." Tarrlok said and both of us looked at him with surprise and confusion "_You_ are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going?"

I turn to Korra, there is sadness in her eyes.

"Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so." Tarrlok said. Korra is fighting back ears, and gritting her teeth. "If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." Tarrlok said.

I see Korra turn away and walk away. Thats when I loose it. I take a couple steps forward and stand toe to toe with Tarrlok. He is about half a foot taller than me, but i know I'm much stronger.

"Listen here buddy" I growl, my eyes flashing "If you EVER and I mean EVER talk to Korra like that again. I will slam your teeth into the sidewalk! And do't even think about coming near her. I swear if you even lay a finger on her I will break every bone in your body, heal you, and then break them all again."

I then turn away and run after Korra.

We were on Oogi, flying back to Air Temple Island.

"Don't let Tarrlok get to you. He is an idiot" I said, seeing Korra downcast.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure." Korra said, hanging her head.

"No you're not. You just need to work through this airbending block." I said.

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." Korra said sarcastically.

"Danny is right. Also, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenzin said.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too." Korra said.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" Tenzin said.

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them." Korra said. That peeked my interest.

"And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin said.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble." Korra said.

"Wait...you too?" I said.

"What!" Korra and Tenzin said.

"When I was knocked out, on the Memorial Island and at the arena...I saw visions." I said "I just blew them off but now..." I said.

"Thats when I had them.. but how are you able to see the visions?" Korra said.

"I don't know... I think it was I overshadowed/merged with Aang in the final battle... Maybe that allowed me to have a connection with him like you do" I said.

"What does this all mean?" Korra said.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I urge you both to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell both of you something." Tenzin said.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I was going through the wind gates when Mako, olin, and Asami walked up.

"Hey Danny" Bolin said.

"Hey guys! Thanks Jinora, I'm good for tonight" I said and Jinora, who was providing the air, got up and left with her book.

"What is this?" Asami asked.

"Airbending exercise. I don't know why but it just calms me down and allows me to think freely." I said.

"Where is Korra?" Bolin said.

"I though she was with you guys!" I said. I groaned "We need to find her"

"She has to be around her somewhere." Mako said.

We looked around calling her name. When we got close to a cliff Pabu ran off Bolin's shoulder.

"Korra? You out here?" I said.

" Korraaa!" Bolin said. We all walked through the bushes and I saw Korra sitting on the edge. Her eyes were red, and there were tears on her cheeks.

"Korra!" I yelled and ran over to her. I sit down beside her and pull her into a hug. I stroke the back of her head, and say nothing.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Bolin said, seeing our situation.

Korra then starts to get up and I release her. We both stand up.

"How am I suppose to save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel... alone" Korra said.

"No, that's nonsense! You're amazing!" Asami said.

"Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Mako said.

"I can vouch for that! When we were on the Lion Turtle... he looked just like you did now. I didn't see an 'all-powerful' avatar. I saw a 12-year old kid, who had the responsibility of saving to world thrust upon him, and then told he had to throw away all his moral beliefs and take someone's life." I said.

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The _new_ Team Avatar!" Bolin said.

"We got your back Korra, and we can save this city. Together."Mako said. putting his hand out. Bolin, Asami, and I followed and we all looked at Korra.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Korra said, putting her hand on top.

Meelo then airbends to land on top of our hands "Yeah, let's do it! What are we doing?"

We all laugh and I grab Meelo.

"Beware villians!" I say in a deep voice "You shouldn't fear the Avatar, Phantom, or their friends, but Meelo the Protector!"

We all laugh and I send Meelo back to the temple.

We all walked to the temple gates, and overlooked the city.

"Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Bolin said. Korra had gotten Naga and lead her to where we were.

I then turn and see Asami, wearing an electro-glove.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako said.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami said.

"Like I always said, fight fire with fire" I said, pounding my fist and transforming.

"All right, Let's ride." Korra said.

We all got on Naga "Naga away!" Bolin said.

Naga hen leaned forward and we all fell off.

"Well that could have gone better" I said, helping Korra up.

"All right, scratch that, any other ideas?" Korra said.

"Hmm. I think I have the answer." Asami said "We need to get to the city though"

"I can help with that" I said. I then bend a sheet of ice and we all got on. Korra and I bend us to land. We got off and Asami lead us to a garage. She punched in a code and the door lifted up, reveling a very nice looking car.

"You think this'll do?" Asami said.

We all smile and hop in the car. Asami gets in the driver's seat, and Mako sits beside her. I am in between Bolin, and Korra in the back.

"I like the new Team Avatar's style." Mako said.

Asami turns the car on and we drive off, patrolling the city.

"Why aren't you fling Danny?" Korra asked.

"I want to conserve energy, and ths is an easier way for all of us to stay together. Plus... this is a REALLY nice car." I said, laughing.

Asami then hears some static and turns a nob on the radio.

"Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over." a police dispatcher said.

"Is that..." I said.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." Asami said.

"Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!" the dispatcher said.

Asami stops the car in time as a truck with two motorcycles flanking it rush past us.

"Chi blockers!" I yell.

"That's them!" Mako said.

"Let's get 'em" Korra said.

Asami nods and shifts gears. We chase after the Equalists. They were plowing down the street causing some cars to veer into out path.

Asami dodges the cars and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks our way.

"Everyone hold on!" I yell and turn the car intangible. We phase through the truck and continue out chase.

Mako uses his lightning and strikes one of the chi blocker's motorcycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground. Bolin earthbends earth darts, hitting the wheel of another motorcycle, causing the chi blocker to fall. The rest of the chi blockers begin to use a smoke screen and move right in front of us. Luckily, Asami put on her goggles and saw the chi blockers turning to the right.

"Help me out! We gotta make this turn!" Asami said.

Korraand Bolin earthbend a giant, angled curve, making the car swerve up before landing back onto the street and we resume the chase.

"They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready." Asami said.

Asami changes gears and the car gains speed to ram the motorcyclists, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet. I shoot a couple blasts at the Equalists. Mako firebends but his arm is wrapped up by the Equalist's bola. Mako uses his other arm, but it becomes wrapped up as well. The other Equalist jumps in front of Bolin and chi blocks his arm before he can even attack, making him the fall back into his seat with pain. Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, causing the Equalist to fall onto the back seat.

The first Equalist attempts to pull Mako out of his seat, but I grab his shoulder and pull him down, causing the Equalist to fall over onto the car, where Asami electrocutes him. Mako chucks the unconscious Equalist to the back and prepares to do another lightning strike. Asami drives the car closer to the truck so the driver is visible and Mako shoots his lightning at the driver. The driver becomes unconscious and the truck begins to swerve before tumbling to its sides, hitting the lamp post before it stopped.

Asami stops the car. I grab both of the unconscious Equalists and drag them over to the truck. Korra and Mako pull the others out of the trusk and we line them up.

A group of reporters soon decend on us, taking pictures. I then see Tarrlok and his taskforce pull up. I nudge Korra and we walk up to him.

"Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom.. what do you two think you are doing?" Tarrlok said.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you." Korra said mockingly, looking at her nails.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." Tarrlok said, angrily.

"Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away." I said.

"This is my last warning. Stay out of my _way_!" Tarrlok said. He walked away and drove away.

"That. was. amaizing!" I said, high-fiving everyone.

"Good work Team Avatar" Korra said. I laughed a bit.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"I was talking with Sokka one day and he told me when he came up with the name 'Team Avatar'." I said "There was the 'BoomerAang Squad, the Fearsome Foursome, the Gaang, to name a few." I said.

They all laughed "Ok, those were pretty bad" Korra said.

"Well I liked the Gaang one, I guess we are the Krew now" I said.

"The Krew?" Mako said.

"Ya! Like Gaang was a gang with Aang in it and Krew is with a 'k' so its like Korra!" I said.

"I think we will stick with Team Avatar" Korra said.

*THE NEXT NIGHT*

We were outside by the car. Bolin had gotten us all dumplings and I had put away like 10 of them. Soon the radio began buzzing.

"All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." the dispatcher said.

We look at each other and I transform.

"I call front!" Bolin said, hopping into the front with Asami.

Mako then lets Korra go first "After you."

"What a gentleman, thanks!" Korra said as Mako helped her into the back seat. He followed and I jumped in beside Korra, so she was in the middle.

Asami starts the car and drives off to the Dragon Flats borough. When we got there I saw police airships are circling around an area plunged in darkness.

"Why is the power out?" I said.

The car swerves around the corner and stops. Asami takes off her goggles as we look at hundreds of nonbenders protesting at the metalbending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami said.

"Ya, they aren't Equalists at all" Korra said.

We all get out of the car and I see Saikhan with a megaphone.

"All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately." he said, his voice amplified.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." a male protester said.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested." Saikhan said.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A female protester said.

"Mummy, look! It's the Avatar and Phantom!" a small child said, pointing at us.

The people walked over to us and Korra and I met them halfway.

"Phatom! Avatar Korra! Pease, help us! You're our Avatar, too!" the woman said to us.

The little kid tugged on my leg.

"Please" he said. I was sad for a moment and then a look of determination set in. I kneeled down and hugged th kid. I got up.

"I will do everything in my power to help sort this mess out" I said.

"Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this." Korra said. We then turned away and i saw Tarrlok. I nudged Korra and we all headed straight for him.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." I said.

"Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom, why am I not surprised. You and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok said.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." Korra said.

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it." Tarrlok said, pointing to the crowd.

"They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said.

"They are the _enemy_! Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok said to the cops.

The officers begin to earthbend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them. The metalbenders slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the nonbenders, lifting them off the ground. Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks.

Korra then runs out "Stop!" and bends the people back down. I then run out and phase the metal barriers.

"Run! Get home and don't come out!" I yell. The people then continue to run away.

I turn around and see Tarrlok bend a water whip around Asami's wrist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Asami yells, struggling against the water.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok yelled.

"What? You can't do that!" Mako yelled.

"What the heck is going on here!" I said running over.

"Actually, I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." Tarrlok said. He then pushed Asami to the taskforce members.

"Let her go!" Mako said, angrily.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok said, pointing at Mako and Bolin.

I look at Korra and am shocked. I then feel a red hot anger fill me up.

Me and Korra run up to Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok!" I yell, my hands and eyes glowing.

Korra then grabs two large sections of earth and hold them over her head. I raise my arm at Tarrlok.

"Unless you two want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you both put those rocks and your hand down and go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok said.

"I'll blast you into nex week for this Tarrlok!" I yell, the glow getting brighter.

"Korra,Danny, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako said.

I look at Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They were all handcuffed. I look at Korra, she was conflicted and sighs. She puts down the rocks and her shoulders sag.

My arms starts to shake, my rage is consuming me. Korra then puts her hand on my arm and lowers it. I clench my hands tightly.

"We'll be all right." Bolin said, they were being loaded into a truck.

"Don't worry, We'll call Tenzin. He can get you out." Korra said.

"I can bust them out right now Korra. I mean I can phase them out and you all can drive away while I pound the crap out of Tarrlok" I said, gritting my teeth.

"We can't... even though I would love to see Tarrlok eat dirt" Korra said "We can't do this illegally. Tenzin can fix this." Korra said.

The cops shut the door and Tarrlok smirks at us.

"So sad to see your little _Team Avatar_ broken up. You had a good run." Tarrlok said.

I about loos it. Korra holds me back.

"This isn't over, Tarrlok." I growl.

"Oh, I believe it is. Take them away." Tarrlok said to the driver and the truck leaves.

"I'll go get Tenzin, you go to the Police station." I said. I then flew fast to Air Temple Island.

I phase through the walls to see Tenzin.

"Tenzin!" I yell "We need to get to the Police Headquarters right now! Tarrlok has gone crazy and arrested Mako, Bolin, and Asami!"

"What! We need to leave now!"Tenzin said and we ran out. I grab his arm "We don't have time to get a boat or Oogi" I said.

We fly high and land at the headquarters.

We walk inside and I see Korra.

"Hey!" she yells banging her fist on the counter.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?" Tenzin said.

"I don't know! These knuckleheads won't tell me anything." Korra said.

"I'll take care of this." Tenzin said. We then see Saikhan, who also sees us and tries to walk away.

"Saikhan, a word please." Tenzin said.

"Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?" Saikhan said.

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's and Danny Phantom's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately." Tenzin said.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Saikhan said.

"Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released, too." Korra said.

"Don't you people get it! You are only dividing benders and nonbenders further apart! You are proving Amon right!" I yell.

"All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin said.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan said.

"Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning." Tenzin said.

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" Korra said, about jumping over the counter.

" Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient." Tenzin said, pulling Korra away.

"But you really are the worst. Ever!" Tenzin yelled, pointing at Saikhan.

We all turn and walk away.

"Just say the word and I can have everyone out by morning" I said.

"Danny, you would be a criminal and everyone would be rounded back up" Tenzin said.

I groan "I hate it when you use things like" I said then using air quotes " 'logic' and 'reason' "

We hitched a ride on a ferry and I transformed.

We get back to the island an Korra said she needed to go for a walk.

"Can you provide some air for the gates? That exercise really helps me calm down" I said.

Tenzin nodded and I went through the gates like 10 times before I finally calmed down.

"Thanks" I said and Teznin then went to bed.

I walk around and it starts to snow. I then decided to also go to bed. I walk down the hall and decide to check on Korra.

She is missing! I groan. She went to go see Tarrlok! I then transform, but something tells me I should make a clone.

I then duplicate and leave the other 'me'. I fly to City Hall and see Korra getting off Naga

"Wait for me here, girl." Korra said, Naga shakes her head in worry "Don't worry, I'll be all right."

"Not without some back up" I said.

"Danny!" Korra said "I should have known you would come" Korra said, smiling.

"You know me" I said, jokingly but then turned serious "Lets go see Tarrlok"

I grab Korra and we fly up to Tarrlok's office. I bust open the window and we jump in. I see Tarrlok and the council page. There is a large decorative waterfall behind them.

"We need to talk" I said, pointing at Tarrlok.

"Are any of the other council members here?" Tarrlok said, not taking his eyes off us.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night." the page said.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said.

"Are you sure sir?" the page said.

"Leave us." Tarrlok said. The page bows and leaves.

"You two obviously have something on your minds? Spit it out." Tarrlok said.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people." Korra said.

"And neither of you don't?" Tarrlok said,

"Of course not!" I yell.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends. See, that's what I admire about you both. Both of your willingnesses to go to extremes in order to get what you two want. It is a quality all three of us share. " Tarrlok said.

"We are nothing alike!" I yell.

"Look, I'll make you two a deal. You both fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends." Tarrlok said.

"That's why you arrested them? To get to us?" Korra said.

"I need an answer." Tarrlok said.

Korra and I exchanged a glance and nodded "No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on us." I said.

Tarrlok stands up and turns his back to us "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped. You're just as bad as Amon." Korra said, pointing at Tarrlok.

"I've tried to work with the two of you, but you both have made it impossible." Tarrlok said angry.

Tarrlok turns around, suddenly slicing a stream of water from the waterfall at us. I create an ecto-shield, stopping his attack. I drop the sheild.

"Oh now you've done it" I said, I crack my knuckles and start shooting ecto-blasts. He dodges, but me and Korra work together.

Korra earthbends at Tarrlok, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the wall. Korra raises her arms and holds it straight while shooting a blast of fire toward Tarrlok, who protects himself by waterbending a dome around him.

I create a large ice ball mixed with ecto-energy and chuck it at Tarrlok, which disrupts his water shield. Tarrlok recovers and starts firing several ice darts toward us. I fly up, while Korra flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands. She attempts to punch the ice darts away, but one catches her on her side, and she lifts her hands up to protect her head.

Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her with a sadistic smile, but I create a shield around us. Korra thrusts her arm forward, earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing him to fly through the wall into the council chambers. He tries to right himself, but trips over the railing and begins to fall, grabbing the railing with his hand, his hair loose over his face as he glares.

We walk through the hole in the wall. "Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?" Korra said.

She earthbends, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground. She jumps off and punches the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her. I fly down, following her.

She looks up at him with anger, breathing heavily. I turn to see Tarrlok, fear in his eyes. I grin and see Korra lite up her hands with fire.

"What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal." Korra said. She then moves to attack Tarrlok againbut stops, her arms and legs bending at weird angles. I gasp. There was only one other time I saw someone bend that way... he was bloodbending her.

I see Tarrlok stand up, holding his hands out.

"Tarrlok!" I yell and throw an ecto-blast at him. It breaks his hold on Korra, and she falls to the ground, breathing hard.

"Cover you ears!" I yell. Korra does so and I release my wail. Tarrlok clutches his head in pain. I widen my stance and keep the wail up. Tarrlok then extends on of his hands and my mouth closes.

He gets up and bloodbends me and Korra. I feel like someone is twisting me from the inside out, putting strings inside me and using me like a puppet.

I am too exhausted to try and fight him. He bends us to our knees.

"You're both in my way and need to be removed." Tarrlok said.

"You're, you're a bloodbender?" I said.

"Very observant. Where did you learn that Phantom?" Tarrlok said.

"Katara... she...she used it on a Southern Raider commander..." I said.

"It's not a full moon! How- how are you doing this?!" Korra yells, struggling against his hold.

"And my-my blood is-is half ectoplasm...how?" I said.

"But you do contain water inside you Phantom and there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok bloodbends us and flings both of us across the room into a pillar. I have lost so much of my energy I transform.

I begin to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches us, until I black out.

Visions come to where in a courtroom, a man's eyes bulges in pain. And older Sokka yells in pain from what appears to be bloodbending. The older Toph tries to metalbend her cables, but she also appears bloodbent. Aang struggles to move closer to the man, who laughs at him, an expression of determination in his eyes.

I sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has binded both of us with ropes. I lift up my head and see Korra coming too also.

"Where are you taking us?" Korra said.

"Somewhere no one will find either of you. Say goodbye to Republic City. You'll never see it again!" Tarrlok said.

"I will get you!" I yell.

Begins to close the doors as Korra firebends a breath of fire from her mouth, screaming in anger. Tarrlok manages to close it in time and slams a fist on the door before walking up to start driving.

"You can't do this! Let me out! Garh!" Korra yells.

"Help!" I yell "Its useless. No one will hear us"

"Danny?" Korra said, there was a mix between fear and anger in her eyes.

"I can't break loose...too tired..." I said "I'm sorry Korra. I left a clone though! But..I can't sense him... must be something with this world.."

"Are we going to be ok?" Korra said.

"I promise we will make it through this" I said.

Korra then closes her eyes and I see a lone tear escape.

"I hope" I said under my breath.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all enjoy :) Please review!**

Danny's POV

I had stopped struggling a while ago and even fell asleep. I woke up when light entered the back of the truck. Tarrlok bloodbent both of us, floating us in midair. He had released out bindings. He then lead us into a rustic house and down the stairs to a basement. There was a large metal box there.

He then put us both in the box, and let us got. He then shut the door quickly before either of us could react.

"What are you doing? Tarrlok! You can't keep us in here forever!" Korra said, pounding on the door.

I hear the door close and sigh.

"He is gone Korra." I said, putting my hand on her shoudler "Rest, you need it"

"Can't you phase us out of here?" Korra said.

"I tried. It has a small amount of ectoradium embedded in it. Its not enough to hurt me... but I am useless right now" I said, sinking to my knees.

"Its ok Danny. We can figure something out" Korra said.

"I hope so...I'm so sorry Korra" I said.

"Its ok" Korra said and we hugged.

*BACK ON AIR TEMPLE ISLAND*

Danny #2 POV

I woke up with a massive headache. Then last nights events came rushing back to me. I remember I duplicated, and the other me went with Korra to see Tarrlok... then it got fuzzy.

I jumped out of bed and opened Korra's door. She wasn't there. I looked at my wrist and saw I only had half a gem on my wrist guard. I cursed. Something bad had happened.

I then ran to Tenzin's room. I opened the door to see Tenzin answering the phone.

"What!?" he said "I'll be right there"

"Tenzin!" I said.

"Danny!?" Tenzin said.

"Look, something is wrong!" I said.

"Where is Korra?" Tenzin said.

"I don't know!" I said. I then extended my arm "Look, I know I duplicated, and the other me isn't um... back? Well he is with Korra and something is really wrong!"

"We need to get to City Hall" Tenzin said.

*AT CITY HALL*

We walked into the destroyed City Hall. There was photographer taking a photo of the damages in City Hall. I look around and see an electrified glove and several Equalists weapons. I then see Tarrlok who is having his arm wound healed by a healer.

"What happened here?" Tenzin said.

"Danny! What..." Tarrlok said, seeing me, he looked shocked and scared.

"I can duplicate. I know the other me is with Korra..." I said, then gripping my head "It gets fuzzy... its like something is blocking my signal... ugh and I have a massive migraine. I don't know what happened... I remember the other me going with Korra... and then... nothing. Its like my head is full of static..."

"As I told Chief Saikhan," Tarrlok said, standing up "Korra and Danny came to my office late last night. They were upset that I arrested their friends. They asked me to release them and... that's when the Equalists attacked. Danny and I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I woke up, the police had arrived. But Korra and Danny were gone. I'm so Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

"Danny, is Korra safe? Can you tell us that?" Tenzin said. Everyone looked a me.

"Well I know I'm the clone" I said "So the original Danny is alive."

I then gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, I pushed through the pain.

"Its... I can see Korra. She...is..alive.. and I don't think her bending was taken away... They are trapped? Ughhh" I said, gripping my head.

"I'm sorry. Thats all I got" I said.

"Thats alright." Tenzin said, patting my back.

"I am going to get someone who can help" I said, transforming "I'll let you know if I make any progress."

I then flew out of there and headed to the one person I knew would help. I landed in Lin's apartment a short time later.

She was laying on the bed, listening to the radio.

"Danny!" She said, seeing my and sitting up.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra and Danny Phantom. Details are still coming in, b-" the radio said, then Lin turned it off.

"How are you here?" Lin said, getting up, grunting in pain.

"I am a duplicate. I need to find Korra and the other me. I need your help. We are breaking the gang out of jail and finding her before its too late" I said.

Lin nodded.

"Really quick, let me heal you a bit. Your no good if your in pain" I said, bending the water beside her bed around her waist. I healed her for a second before sher waved me off.

She stands in her underclothes with her back to the cupboard and metalbends her uniform onto her body. She glances down at the police insignia on her chest and tears it off, before putting on a long coat.

"Lets go" Lin said.

*AT POLICE HEADQUARTERS*

I phased us through the walls and Lin, stomped the ground. She then pointed down the hall.

"They are over there" Lin said. I was smiling.

"What?" Lin said, looking at me.

"You listen to the earth... like Toph." I said. Lin smiled for a second, then the mask of seriousness replaced it.

We then walked down the hall and stopped in front of one of the cells.

Asami sat up as Lin metalbended the door off its hinges and tosses it away.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, we are busting you out." Lin said.

"Thanks" Asami said, getting up "I owe you guys"

We then go to the cell across and Lin rips the door open. Mako sees Asami and the embrace.

"AH! A little privacy!" Bolin yelled, I turned my eyes away.

"Are you all right?" Mako said.

"I'm fine! It's so good to see you." Asami said and they kissed.

"Hate to break up your little reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured Korra and I" I said.

"What...no... she can't be gone!" Mako said, his eyes widening in horror.

"Did you say Amon captured you?" Bolin said.

"Yes. You see I'm the duplicate here. The other me is with Korra, and I don't think we have a lot of time before her bending is taken away." I said.

"Can't you try and locate her? Like what happened?" Mako said.

"I... I don't know..." I said, griping the side of my head, gritting my teeth "I am being blocked by something... I don't know what, but I can't remember what happened. But we need to move now"

"Come on, we have an Avatar and a Phantom to rescue." Lin said and we all ran out of the cell.

*BACK WITH KORRA*

She was pounding against the door.

"Somebody! Help us! Please!"She yelled, then slumped to the ground "Please." she said softly.

"Korra, sit down beside me" I said, patting the area beside me. Korra slid over and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Its going to be ok. Someone will find us" I said.

"What are we going to do" Korra said.

"Maybe you should try and contact Aang, I mean Tenzin did want us to meditate. What else are we going to do here" I said.

"Ok" Korra said. I then sat in front of her and we both got in our mediating pose. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

*FLASHBACK*

Aang is standing in a street and turns around as he hears multiple booted footsteps behind him. He turns to see Toph and several metalbending police officers.

"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control." Toph said.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said.

"Fine. Follow me, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, motioning Aang to follow her.

"Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?" Aang said.

"'Fraid not." Toph said smiling.

They walk inside the restaurant and to a table where the man in the previous visions was sitting.

"It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!" Toph said, pointing at Yakone.

"What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." Yakone said.

Toph bends a cable from a spool at her belt around his wrist and yanks him forward, knocking over his table. A policeman comes to tie his arms behind him.

"What's the big idea?" he said.

"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang said.

"Take him away." Toph said.

"I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me! And I'll beat this one, too." Yakone yelled as he was escorted away.

*END FLASHBACK*

I open my eyes to see Korra.

"Whoa. I finally connected with you, Aang." Korra said, looking up.

"But, what is he trying to tell us? A way out of this box would be nice." I said. Korra laughed a bit.

"I'm guessing you saw the vision too?" Korra said.

"Yup, I have heard that name before... I just can't place it. And he seems familiar... but I can't place him" I said.

*BACK WITH DANNY #2*

We walked into Tenzin's office. He was on the phone and was shocked to see us.

" I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." he said, hanging up "Lin? Wh-wh-what are y- What are y- You should be in the hospital! And you three! You should be in prison!"

"I figured you could use there help finding Korra and me." I said.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako said, worried.

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet." Tenzin said.

"We need Naga! She can track Korra." Bolin said.

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well." Tenzin said.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin said. They all looked at me.

"Ok, let me try and see if I can make contact" I said. I then sat down and got in a meditating position and took a deep breath. I concentrated, gritting my teeth.

"I... I see.. Korra... she... is ok. They... are in a cell?... there.. there is metal surrounding them" I said, then snapping out of the connection, breathing hard. Asami walked over and helped me up.

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said.

"Underground... just like my father's secret factory. Figures." Asami said bitterly.

"Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!" Bolin said.

"I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako said and we all ran out.

We all hopped on Oogi and flew to the city. We landed in a desterted street.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako said pointing at the intersection.

We run out to the intersection.

"Which way?" Asami said.

"Hmm. This way kinda.. smells familiar." Bolin said.

Lin then stomped the ground "There's a tunnel nearby."

We follow Lin to a tunnel with a metal gate in front of it.

"There!" Mako said.

I bend down and see the tracks leading into the tunnel.

"Motorcycle tracks. This is it" I said, standing up.

"Korra and Danny have to be in there... somewhere." Mako said.

Lin bends the gate up and we run inside. We then reach a large intersection. Mako and I light up out hands to give some light.

"Let's try this way." Mako said, pointing down one tunnel.

"And what if they are not down there?" Asami said.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako said, sharply. I saw Asami, who looked hurt.

We start walking down the tunnel. Mako, Lin, and Tenzin lead while me, Asami, and Bolin are in the back.

"Hey, is Mako all right? He seems really worried about Korra." Asami said.

"Yeah, we all are!" Bolin said.

"Ya, I mean if the original me kicks the bucket Im a goner too!" I said.

"I know, but, do you think that he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Asami said.

I then start to look up, not saying anything.

"W-What? No! That's, just gossip, where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now. Heh..." Bolin said.

"Ya, your being crazy" I said.

"What do you two know? Come on, spill it." Asami said, stopping us.

"Nothing! I mean, there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but-" Bolin said. I slapped my forehead.

"They... kissed?" Asami said, in shock.

"Believe me, I was upset too, but, I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything." Bolin said.

"I doubt that. Danny, did it mean anything?" Asami said.

"Umm... what's that Tenzin? Oh! Ok, you need me now? Ok!" I said, running forward.

I then hear motorcycle's approaching.

"Hide!" I yell and me and Mako put out our lights.

We duck behind a pillar as the Equalist motorcycles approach. One Equalist flips a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opens a secret door in the opposite wall of the tunnel. The two motorcycles race inside and the door promptly closes.

Lin crosses the tunnel, and we all follow. She runs her hand across the door and uses metalbending to trigger the opening mechanism and force the door up.

We rush in and the door closes behind us. We approach a large open space where Equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels. An Equalist with a clipboard is directing loading and traffic.

"That tram goes to the training camp." the Equalist said.

Another tram pulls up and the Equalist steps off "Everything was delivered to the prison, sir."

They both walk away.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra and Danny" Tenzin said.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin said.

Lin signals us with her hand and we all run toward the tram and jump in. The tram starts to move down the tunnel. At the tunnel's exit, two Equalists are waiting for the tram.

"Jump off now! I have a plan!" I said and we all jumped off the tram. I see two Eqaulists approach the empty tram.

Lin then uses her metalbending cables to grab the two Equalists and drag them inside. I knock them out and tie them up.

"You two, keep an eye on them." Lin said to Bolin and Asami.

Lin then slams her foot down.

"My officers are inside." Lin said.

"What about Korra?" Mako said.

"And me!" I said.

"I don't see them yet." Lin said.

We head off down the corridor. And turn the corner and see two Equalists, who prepare to attack us. Tenzin uses his airbending to knock them against a wall. Mako runs toward them and grabs one of them, removing his mask.

"Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?" Mako yells.

Lin peers into the prison cell where her metalbending officers are being kept. She metalbends the bars apart and walks in.

"Chief Beifong? Danny Phantom?" one of the officers said weakly.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" Lin said.

The officers look down.

"I'm so sorry. Come on, let's gets you out of here." I said.

The officers get up and follow us out of the cell.

I see Mako, still pining the Eqaulist to the wall. He retracts one of his hands and folds a ball of fire.

"I'll ask you one more time; where is she?" Mako growls.

"We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying." the man said.

"What?" Lin and Tenzin said.

"I scanned the entire prison. Korra and Danny are not here." Lin said.

"I can't locate myself either. Let me try something" I said, getting some of the water out of the Officer's cell.

"Lin, hold me down and don't let me stop till I find them" I said and Lin nodded.

I sat down and bended the water over my hands. I placed them to my temples and concentrated. I yelled in pain, and tried to move my hands away but Lin stopped me.

"Son of a..." I yell. Small tears forming in my eyes because of the pain.

I bit my lip, drawing blood, concentrating. I push past the pain and try and make the connection to the other me. Then... the nights events came back to me. I saw everything and then myself and Korra in the box.

I gasped "He is right!"

Lin then allowed me to remove my hands and I got up.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?"

"Because _he_ has me and Korra." I said.

A siren starts sounds and we run back to where Bolin and Asami are standing guard.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin yelled. We all hopped into the tram and Asami started it.

Equalists in another tram start to catch up from behind. Bolin uses his earthbending to collapse the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash in the rubble.

"Try to chi block that, fools!" Bolin yells.

I run up the the front of the tram, where Lin was. I notice an army of Equalists waiting up ahead. Among them is Lieutenant and several mecha tanks.

"We've got more company!" Lin yells. She then metalbends a rail from the ceiling onto the track. "Hang on!" she yells.

The tram climbs the rail as Lin earthbends a hole in the ceiling. The tram flies through the gap and lands on the ground of the tunnel above. I groan and to get up as Lin makes another hole on the ceiling and daylight streams in.

*BACK WITH KORRA*

"Ok, lets try that again" I said and Korra nodded.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath.

*FLASHBACK*

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending." the prosecution attorney said.

Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly _rare_ skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every_ other_ time _except_ during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." the defensive attorney said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I open my eyes to see Korra.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine Danny. Come on, again" she said, taking a deep breath.

*FLASHBACK*

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." the bailiff said. The other council members all take their seats while Sokka stays standing.

"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my_ trusty_ boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single-handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said.

Sokka pounds his gavel to seal the decision. The defense attorney crumples up a paper and throws it in annoyance as Yakone slowly stands up, grinning. Yakone's eyes begin to suddenly bulge. Sokka cries out in pain as his body is contorted and after a moment, the other councilmen cry out as well. Toph tries to stop Yakone by metalbending her cables at him. Yakone rolls his eyes at her, incapacitating her immediately. He laughs as he turns and sees the entire room under his control. Aang struggles as he reaches out his hand to Yakone.

*END FLASHBACK*

"That was.."I said, opening my eyes. We were both breathing heavy.

"Yeah" Korra said.

*BACK WITH DANNY #2*

We were at City Hall. And approach the council members and Chief Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said.

"Chief." Lin said coldly to Saikhan.

"Lin" Saikhan said coldy.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra and Danny?" Tarrlok said behind us. I turn around and walk up to him.

"Yes we do!" I said, then punching him in the nose. I felt the bone break, and blood went everywhere

Everyone stood up in surprise. Tarrlok is taken aback, his nose is bleeding and obviously broken.

"What! Why did you do that!" Tarrlok said, gripping his face.

"You kidnapped Korra and Danny, Tarrlok!" Tenzin said.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her and Danny!" Tarrlok said.

"But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin said.

"That is a _ridiculous_ accusation!" Tarrlok said, looking at me. I sneered and he knew I remembered.

"It's true! He attacked me and Korra! He was mad because Korra and I wouldn't play as his puppets. He attacked us and we fought. He was chucked out of his office and we had the upper hand... until he _bloodbent_ us." I said, the saying it like a dirty word "He captured us and drove to a secret location, locking us in a box!"

Tarrlok backed up. We all took our fighting stance.

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra and Danny." Tenzin said.

Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Lin both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him. Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok bloodbends them to their knees.

I fight to stay on my feet, everyone else is one there knees or is face first on the floor.

"You just had to leave a duplicate" Tarrlok sneered.

I fought to take a step, my entire body was in pain. Tarrlok then flicked his wrist and everyone fell unconscious. I grit my teeth, but Tarrlok turns his full power on my, lifting me up and slamming me back down. I then transform, and blacked out.

I then opened my eyes, groggy. I see Lin get up too. She then walks over to Tenzin, slapping him in the face.

"Wake up!" she yelled. He wakes up.

I laugh a bit. Lin walks over and helps me up. I see Mako helping Asami up as Bolin wakes up and moves around.

"Ughh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra and Danny were taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird." Bolin said.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." I said.

"Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?" Bolin said.

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan said. Then he and the other council members left.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said.

"It could lead us to Korra and Danny! Let's go." Tenzin said. We all then ran out.

*BACK WITH KORRA*

I slid over and patted Korra on the back.

"They are getting more and more intense" Korra said.

"Come on, Aang wants to tell us something" I said.

"Ok" Korra said. We then resumed our pose and took deep breaths.

*FLASHBACK*

Aang is being bloodbent by Yakone, who is grinning in relish at his own power. Yakone makes Toph grab a ring of keys from her deputy's belt and float over to him. He forces Toph to unlock his cuffs, which bounce to the ground. He flexes his wrists, and raises his hands to bloodbend everyone into unconsciousness. He turns to see that Aang is still awake and levitates him high into the air.

"Yakone. You won't get away with this!" Aang said. Yakone bloodbent his arms behind his back.

"Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it." Yakone said.

Yakone bloodbends Aang into the steps of the dais, knocking him out, before running outside. He leaps into a cart pulled by an ostrich horse and dashes off.

Meanwhile, Aang regains consciousness as his eyes and tattoos glow briefly. He bursts out of City Hall on a large air scooter and quickly catches Yakone, who looks up and gasps.

Aang sends a blade of wind to sever the ostrich horse's harness from the cart, which flips onto its side and slides to a halt. Aang coasts in front of the cart and waits for a moment. Yakone bursts out of the side door and bloodbends him to the ground.

"This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!" Yakone yells.

Aang groans in pain as Yakone levitates him into the air and begins contorting his body to painful and near death positions. Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos glow once again and the bloodbending immediately has no effect on him. He earthbends a cone of rock around Yakone's body, immobilizing him completely, and places his thumbs on Yakone's forehead and chest as he struggles.

"I'm taking away your bending, _for good_." Aand said, the other avatar's voice coming throug.

Yakone groans as Aang's tattoos and eyes lit up as he energybends Yakone to remove his waterbending. When Aang's tattoos stop glowing, he steps back and Yakone slumps down.

"It's over." Aang said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh my... Yakone is Tarrlok's dad" I said.

"Thats how he can bloodbend at will!" Korra said.

"I knew Yakone looked fimilar!" I said.

"Aang... this whole time... you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok. " Korra said looking up.

"A little late dontcha think?" I said and Korra rolled her eyes.

I then hear the door open on the outside.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." Tarrlok said.

"My duplicate figured it out?" I said.

"Yes" Tarrlok sneered.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out? And we know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son." Korra said.

"I _was_ his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you two, you ruined everything!" Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." I said.

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you' are both coming as my hostages." Tarrlok said.

I then pound on the door of the box.

"You'll never get away with this!" I yell.

"Amon!" Tarrlok said.

I gasp and look at Korra.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon said.

Korra's eyes go wide with fear.

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok said.

"What? What are you?" Tarrlok said.

I assume Tarrlok tried to bloodbend Amon... and failed.

"_I_ am the solution." Amon said.

I hear Tarrlok's scream of anguish as his bending is removed. She looks at me with fear.

"I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar and Phantom. Do not underestimate them. Electrocute the box to knock them out before you open it." Amon said.

He didn't realize we could hear him.

"My pleasure." the Lieutenant said.

Korra gazes at the bars in the top of the box as she hears the Equalists' footsteps descending the stairs. She glances down and fingers one of the bands on her forearm.

"Unwrap your bands!" I whisper.

"It's payback time." the Lieutenant said.

We fake cries of pain as electricity courses through the box. Luckily we are untouched by the electricity.

Kora removed her armbands and wrapped it over a bar in the roof. We were both hanging from the box. The hanging bulb above the box shatters, and then the electricity stops.

I mouth 'get down and fake it' We both silently drop, and I hid the bands in my pocket.

"Open the box." the Lieutenant said. They opened the box and I open my eyes, slightly.

"Tie them up" the Lieutenant said.

Korra firebends a large burst of flame from her foot, forcing the Equalists back as we both leap out of the box. The Equalists fling their bolas at us, but we dodges and she earthbends a giant wave to send them flying.

I try to transform sigh. "We need to get out of here!"

I grab Korra and we run through the house. I see Amon, loading Tarrlok into a truck, and so does Korra. We lock eyes for a moment before I bend snow into spears of ice and hurls them at Amon. He dodges, giving us enough time to run away and jump off a steep slope of the mountain. The Equalists run up to Amon.

Korra and I look behind, as I use waterbending to snowboard down the mountain. I trip over a tree root and we fly into the air, landing hard against a tree. Snow lands on us and I groan before losing consciousness.

A while later, I open my eyes and see Naga. She licks my face then moves to Korra. She licks Korra's face, waking her up.

"Naga. You came looking for us. Korra said, Naga still licking her.

"Good girl." I said, leaning over and petting her.

Naga then helps us up and we lay on her back. I hold Korra, as she is half conscious. I fight to stay awake myself.

"Lets go home girl" I said. Naga then starts walking, as to not throw us off. We walk back to Republic City.

*BACK WITH DANNY #2*

We were lying over the city, trying to pick up Tarrlok's trail. I then hear a howl.

"That sounds like Naga! Down there!" Mako said.

We decend to see Naga, along with Korra and the other me.

Danny #1's POV

Korra moans slightly as the bison lands and the everyone dismounts. Tenzin and Lin run up to us. I slid off, still holding Korra.

"Korra! Danny! Oh, thank goodness." Tenzin said.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you two get away?" Lin said. I see the other me waiting and I nod. Then he transforms and flies into me, we merge and I about collapse.

"Danny!" Tenzin said.

"Give her some space!" Mako said, pushing away Tenzin and Lin. I then hand Korra to him and he smiles at me.

"Thank you for bringing her back" he said, then turning away.

"Your welcome" I said, and sink to my knees. Lin catches me and we walk to Oogi.

I then overhear Mako.

"I was so worried. Are you all right?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here." Korra said, leaning into Mako's chest.

Mako then carries Korra up Oogi and lays her in the saddle. Lin also carried me up and lays me down, across from Korra and Mako.

"You're safe now." Mako said, brushing some hair out of her face.

Korra then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Tenzin, Bolin, and Asami come up.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"It...it was Tarrlok" I said.

"We know. Your duplicate figured it out" Bolin said.

"Good..." I said, breathing heavy "Amon... he was there"

"What!" They all said, Mako turned around.

"He didn't?" Mako said, worried.

"No... I was able to bend the snow around us to get away. But we hit a tree... and Naga found us..." I said, fighting my own eyelids.

"Why were you not able to escape?" Tenzin asked.

"There was... ectoradium in the box.. I couldn't use my powers... and I can't know... not until I get my strength back" I said.

"Rest Danny, you have earned it" Lin said, patting my shoulder.

"Aang... we contacted...Aang" I said, then falling into the darkness.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy! And review!**_  
_

Danny's POV

My eyes snapped open and I bolted out of bed. I felt like my body was run over by a steam roller.

"Ughhh" I said, gripping my side.

"Danny?" Mako said.

"I fell like my body was thrown out an airship onto a pile of rocks" I said, swinging my legs over the bed.

I looked and saw Mako, next to Korra's bed. We were in a large room and with two beds; mine and hers. Korra was asleep, Mako was sitting on a chair by her bedside.

"How long was I out?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"About a day. Is that normal?" Mako said.

"Yup. Since the whole 'half-ghost' thing happened, my body has speed up. I eat a lot more and sleep a lot more" I said, shrugging "Is she ok?"

"Ya, she was pretty beaten up... both of you were" Mako said, looking down at Korra.

"Here, let me help" I said getting up. I groaned but walked over to Korra. I took a deep breath and transformed. I then felt a little better and smiled. I stuck my hands out over Korra and felt the cold, healing, sensation move to my hands and out onto Korra.

The white glow brightened the room and then I removed my hands. Korra's eye fluttered open, he cuts and bruises had healed.

"Korra!" Mako said.

"Hey... Danny? Mako?" Korra said, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Good to see you" I said, transforming back.

"How long were we out?" She asked.

"About a day" I said.

"Well I feel a lot better. Did you heal me?" Korra asked.

"Yup. Learned about that little trick last time I was here. I saved Zuko, and healed Sokka's leg" I said.

Then both our stomachs growled.

"Come on lets get some food" I said.

Mako helped her up and we walked out. We went into the dinning room and everyone was sitting there.

"Danny! Korra! Your awake!" Tenzin said, glad to see us.

We were both hugged and lead over to the table where Pema had prepared a large assortment of food.

Korra and I chowed down on the food while sitting at a table with Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema.

"Mmm. Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." Korra said.

"Thanks" I garbled, food in my mouth.

"Lord Danny, how much can you put away?" Asami joked.

"Hey! I am a growing boy, with a half ghost metabolism, and I was asleep and didn't eat for a day!" I said, stuffing more food in my mouth while everyone laughed.

"We're so thankful you're both home safe." Pema said, gettin up and grabbing our plates.

"Let me help." Asami said, getting up and helping Pema.

"Korra, Danny, I realize you've both been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said.

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son." I said.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin said.

"How did you figure it out?" Bolin said.

"We kinda connected with Aang" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Thats amazing Korra!" Tenzin said.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Lin said.

"Amon captured him, and took his bending." Korra said, gripping her cup tightly. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around her. Korra looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and dropped my arm.

"What!" everyone said.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got us, too." I said.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar and Phantom... I fear Amon is entering his endgame." Tenzin said.

My eyes go wide with fear and I turn to see Korra having the same expression. I then sigh and grab my other plates. I walk into the kitchen and see Asami and Pema washing dishes.

"Hey Danny" Asami said. I then started helping them washing dishes. Pema then doubled over in pain and cried out.

"Pema!" I said, rushing over to her.

"Pema, are you all right?" Asami said.

"The baby is... just kicking, really hard, is all. I'm fine." Pema said, shaking me off.

"Are you sure? We could.."I said, but Pema interrupted me.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need Tenzin worrying about me." Pema said, and she returned to washing the dishes.

Mako then walked in holding a tea pot.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." Mako said.

"You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." Asami said, angrily.

Me and Pema exchange glances, and put down the dishes we were washing.

"I'm- gonna step out in case you two want to talk." Pema said, leaving the kitchen.

"Me to.. even I don't want to be here" I said, following Pema.

I walked out side and saw Tenzin.

"Hey Tenzin!" I said.

"Hello Danny" Tenzin said.

Lin then walked out.

"Lin, um, I, I- I need to ask you btoh a favor. It would mean the world to me... but I-I know it could be a- a potentially awkward situation; furthermore, -" Tenzin said.

"Spit it out already!" Lin said, crossing her arms.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands." Tenzin said.

"What am I chopped liver!" I said.

"I just want to know they will be safe. And I need you to look after Korra, Danny" Tenzin said.

"Of course I'll help, old friend." Lin said, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't realize you two were _out_ here." Pema said, walking out holding Meelo.

"Pema! Ye- yes- yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin said.

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands. Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." Pema said, handing Meelo to Lin.

I laugh and Tenzin runs off to Oogi.

"This is _not_ what I signed on for!" Lin yelled.

"Thank you Lin!" Tenzin said, flying off.

"I gotta poo... really bad" Meelo said, Lin then hold Meelo out as far as she can then wrapping him in a cable holding him out further.

"Can you help?" Lin said.

"Um... OH? Korra? You need me?" I said "Sorry Lin! Oh! and watch out when you wash him... the water and soap is everywhere...except him... its a superpower" I said, cringing then running off.

*LATER THAT DAY*

I was sitting with Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I then heard something and bolted up.

"What's wrong?" Korra said, also bolting up.

I looked around then I heard an explosion, but it was far off.

"What was that!" Asami said. We all then ran outside and I saw Lin looking up.

I saw airships...Equalist Airships... there were explosions across the city. I see the White Lotus guards and the air kids.

"All right, kids, time to go inside." I said, my voice deadly serious.

The kids then headed inside.

"What's going on?" Korra said.

"Republic City is under attack." I said, looking out at the destruction.

"We need to get to the city" Korra said.

"I'm leaving a clone...just in case" I said, then transforming. I then duplicated and we ran to the dock. We got on the boat and went as fast as we could to the city.

We ran off the boat and the city was in chaos.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami said.

"It's right around here somewhere." Korra said looking around "There it is."

We ran up toe the Satomobile, crashed into a pole.

"Wow, nice parking job." Asami said sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra said, pointing at the car.

"Why didn't you drive?" Asami asked me.

"Umm I was kinda getting Tenzin" I said.

"All things considered you did a great job! But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?" Bolin said, picking up all the tickets on the windshield.

Mako then grabs the tickets, rips them up and burns them "Relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about."

Asami then opens the trunk and puts on an electrified glove "This will come in handy"

Korra jumped in the back.

Asami then walked up front and opened the door, Mako moved to sit beside her, but Asami stopped him.

"Why don't you sit in back? With _Korra." _Asami said.

"I think I will." Mako said and sat next to Korra, who was in the middle.

"Ok... so shot gun!" I said, sitting in the front before Bolin.

"Is everything ok?" Korra asked Mako.

"Yeah, everything is terrific..." Mako said.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Asami.

"Fine" Asami said, gritting through her teeth. Asami then backs up and drives away fast.

"We need to go to the Police Station. Tenzin will probably be there and they will need our help.. knowing Amon he may already be attacking the place." I said and everyone nodded.

We weave through traffic trying to get to the Police Station. When we get close I see the station filled with gas. Tenzin is fighting alone against three mecha tanks and loosing.

"Bolin. Ramp" I yell.

Bolin earthbends two ramps in front of the car.

"Jump!" I yell as he ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another.

The four mecha tanks close in on us.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra take out one mecha tank with their bending. Mako and Korra start blasting them with fire and Bolin throws large boulders at them.

I look at Asami and an unspoken word passes between us. She nods and we run to the trucks.

A mecha tank grabs Mako with a cable and starts electrifying him. Mako grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank. The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself. Korra runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank. It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over.

Two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocutes one from behind. I then turn the other around and staight up punch him He is out cold. I shake my hand grinning.

We then take out five more Equalists as they attack us; Asami used her skills and glove while I fought with ecto-energy and some hand to hand. Tenzin groans and stands.

I help him up.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Thank you" Tenzin said and joined the battle.

Tenzin joins Mako, who is dodging a mecha tank's attacks. Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall.

We all then converge in the middle.

"Are you all right?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon." Tenzin said.

"Uh, guys... look." Mako said, pointing down the street.

I see an Equalist Airship heading for... Air Temple Island...

"oh no" Tenzin said.

*AIR TEMPLE ISLAND*

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin said. Pema then screamed in pain.

"Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm"?" Lin said turning around.

I then ran over to see Pema hunched over in pain.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

"Pema? Are you ok?" I said.

Pema then put her hand on her stomach and looked up "The baby's coming!"

"Oh no" Jinora said.

"Not now baby!" Meelo said.

"Pema?! Are you going to be ok?" I said.

"Can we get someone over here!" I yell.

Two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern. I then turn to the kids.

"Get inside. Everything will be fine" I said, bending down and putting my hand on Jinora's and Meelo's shoulders.

They nod and run inside. I stand up and see a battle between the chi blockers and some of the White Lotus guards.

Then a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant.

I stand by Lin in the courtyard. The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge. Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before using a mix of metal- and earthbending to take out several more.

I then use some ecto-blasts and take out two of them, then turning to the Lieutenant, cracking my knuckles.

Lin takes care of the other chi blockers while I face off with the Lieutenent.

He jabs at me with his kali sticks and I use my ecto-energy against him. He then gets in a good shot. Sending a current through me, knocking me to the ground. The Lieutenant stands over me and raises his electrified kali sticks.

"Stay away from Danny!" I hear Jinora yell, flying on her glider. She landed and blew the Lieutenant away.

"Jinora! Get out of here" I yell.

"Get away from my dad's ex-girlfriend" Jinora said, turning around and blasting some of the chi-blockers off Lin.

"Get off our island!" Ikki said, arriving on an air scooter, blasting some more chi blockers.

"Girls! You need to go back inside _this_ instant!" Lin yelled.

"Its not safe!" I yell. Right then Meelo jumped down from the roof. Landing on a couple Equalists farting on them and taking them out.

"Taste my fury!" Meelo yelled.

"Meelo! Be careful!" I yell.

Meelo sends three other blasts from his hands and rear, and makes a small air shield around himself to send the remaining Equalists flying.

"Never mind" I said.

We took out the rest of the Equalists and bound them up. The White Lotus guards took care of them.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement!" Lin said to the head guard.

"Nice work, kids." I said, rubbing Meelo's head.

I then turn around to see Oogi and the other me flies up and we merge back together. I then shake off the feeling of merging back.

The kids run to Tenzin and he hugs them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" Tenzin said.

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami all get off.

Meelo then climbs on Tenzin's shoulder and on top of his head.

"We caught the bad guys." Meelo said.

Tenzin stands up. He looks at me and Lin.

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" Tenzin said.

"We would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well." Lin said.

"Oh! Pema went into labor too." I said.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Thank you both" Tenzin said, then running inside to Pema.

We all follow, and down the hall we hear a baby's cry.

We open the door to see Pema, holding a little baby boy. Tenzin moves to her side.

"Pema!" Tenzin said.

"Tenzin! Oh I am so glad you are alright" Pema said "Meet out new son" she handed the little bundle to Tenzin.

I stand behind, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora.

"Come, meet your new brother." Tenzin said, also cooing the baby. The kids all look up at me and I nudge them forward.

"A brother? Well it's about time!" Meelo said and I laughed.

They all surrounf the baby "Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it." Ikki said.

"What're you gonna name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked.

"We already chose a name." Pema said.

"Rohan" Tenzin said, then handing the baby to Pema.

I walk over patting Tenzin on the back.

"Danny, here" Pema said, extending her arms.

"Are...are you sure?" I said.

"Yes" Pema said.

I then take the little Rohan into my arms and he smiles at me.

"Hey there little guy" I coo.

Pema and Tenzin smiled.

"We have a problem." Korra said, entering the room with Lin.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming." Lin said.

Tenzin then looked at me, and I handed Pema, Rohan.

"Everything's _not_ gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?" Ikki said.

I then walk over to Ikki and bend down "Don't worry. We will protect you and everything will be fine" I said, hugging Ikki. I then stood up and looked at Tenzin.

"We need to move" I said.

We all then run outside, leaving the kids with Pema.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra said, seeing the airships approaching.

"We need to get you out of here...as far away as possible. Maybe all the way to the South Pole..." I said.

"Your right Danny. I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it." Tenzin said.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin said.

"But-" Tenzin said.

"No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away." Lin said.

"I am coming too. I can't let airbending disappear from the world." I said.

"No Danny. Your place is with Korra" Lin said.

"Fine.." I said.

Thank you, Lin. Danny, Korra, I want you all to leave this island and hide for the time being." Tenzin said.

"I'm not giving up." Korra said, determined.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin said.

"Look, if we stay here and try and fight...we will loose. If we leave and hide, we can plan and strike back" I said.

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient." Korra said.

"You're learning well." Tenzin said, and Korra smiled.

We then helped everyone get on Oogi. I get the kids while Tenzin helped Pema.

"Be good, look out for each other, and be safe" I said, hugging the kids "Promise?"

"We promise" Ikki said, tars forming. I wiped them away.

"Be brave, we will be together soon" I said.

"Take care of Korra, Danny" Jinora said.

"I will" I said, hugging them again and then flying down.

"Stay safe" Tenzin said, once everyone was on.

"You too" I said.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin yelled. Tenzin got on Oogi and flew off.

Two Equalist airships begin to chase them as more airships invade the island. One airship shoots out a cable near the team and Equalists come down on the island. The White Lotus guards run in front of us and take their stances.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" one of them yells.

Korra then leaps on Naga "Everyone, climb on!" Mako and Bolin hop on Naga.

"Not all of us will fit! I'll carry Asami!" I yell Let's go, girl!

I then look at Asami and she nodds. I then grab her by the waist "Whatever you do don't let go!"

Naga runs away, and me and Asami fly alongside as more Equalists come down and encircle the White Lotus sentries, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight. Bolin then looks up and points at the Lieutenant.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin yelled.

"Hold on!" I tell Asami and she grips me.

Lieutenant slides down the slope and jumps off to attack us. I fire a blast, casuing him to dodge, and put in right in Naga's path. Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff face as we run past.

"Nice one, Naga! Korra said, patting her.

We get to the pier and Naga umps into the water. I then take Asami and put her on Naga.

Korra and I waterbend a large water bubble around us as Naga swims to safety and I fly really close, bending the bubble.

We reach shore and enter the sewers. I loom as one airship goes down and the other turns away, allowing Tenzin and his family to escape.

I look in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided. I pound my fist on the concrete.

"I should have been able to stop this" I said.

"How could you... but now we need to wait for the United Forces, and then we can take back the city" Korra said.

I sigh "Then we should get moving."

We walk into the tunnel.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have school off today (thank you snow day!) Please enjoy and review!**

Danny's POV

We were in our chi blocker disguises, underground. Mako had left to get some information. It had been a three days since the attack and Amon had full control of the city. After about two days I wanted to see what was going on so I knocked out some chi blockers and we stole their uniforms. I saw standing next to Korra when Mako jumped into the hole. He took off his mask.

"Ok, I have ok news, bad news, and down right terrible news" He said.

"Just tell us the ok news first" I said.

"Hiroshi is having a press conference today, we should be there and see if we can find out some more information." Mako said.

"The horrible news?" Korra asked.

"Equalist banners are everywhere... they even have an Amon mask on the statue of Avatar Aang. Bending is also illegal now." Mako said.

I took a deep breath "Ok... and the terrible news?"

"Danny... Lin... she was captured... she sacrificed herself to take down the airships following Tenzin and... she had her bending taken away" Mako said, hanging his head.

My eye went wide with shock.

"Lin.. no" I said. I then punched the wall "I should have been there! I could have helped!"

"Danny, there is nothing you could have done... Lin made her choice and now they Tenzin and his family are safe" Korra said.

"Ok.. but when I see Amon I am going to rip his stupid head off!" I said.

"We better go, the press conference will start soon" Mako said.

We all put on out maska on and I grabbed Mako and Korra's hands, turning them invisible.

We then exit the hole, in Harmony Park. I turn us visible, behind a bush. We then make our way to City Hall.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar and Phantom on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"Hiroshi Sato said.

The crowd cheers loudly in response. Near the back, we walk away. We then walk back to the park, push aside the clump of bushes in and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center. Korra earthbends the rock aside, opening the hole, and we jump inside as the rock slides back over. We removed our masks and walk down the dim hallway.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?! "The Avatar and Phantom are on the run". I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em. "Korra said.

"Relax. The United Forces are coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running." Mako said.

"I hate this "being patient" stuff. " Korra said and I rolled my eyes.

We then turn the corner to see Asami and Bolin, who are sitting on crates. Asami is watching in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. She and Bolin stand up and walk over to greet us.

"You three were gone a while." Asami said, suspiciously.

"We were _doing_ reconnaissance." Mako said.

"Whatever" Asami said.

We then walk into the large alley where we had been staying. Gommu, the man we met the first day in Republic City, had gladly taken us in.

"Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served." Gommu said hanind us all some stew and we sat down on some crates, around a small fire.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." I said.

"Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." Gommu said.

"You are a wise and noble hobo. _Mmmm._ This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!" Bolin sad, eating some of the stew.

I ate most of it gladly, I was starved. And I mean after years of braving my parents cooking and whatever the school tried to pass off this was far better.

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!" Gommu said.

Asami turned green and set down her bowl.

I then finished my bowl and handed it to Gommu.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I see Korra leaning on Naga. I stand up and sit beside her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra said.

"Me too" I said, "but I think its more because of the gruel" I joked.

"Hey" Mako said, walking up and sitting next to Korra.

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." Korra said.

"I know! I mean it was two years ago when I left Aang. A year since I saved the world, and revealed my secret, and now... its only been 9 weeks since I met you" I said.

"We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it, Korra. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known." Mako said.

"I think you're pretty incredible too, but... you already knew that." Korra said, blushing.

Mako and Korra look at each other and I cough. Korra looks away abruptly.

"I should probably try to get some sleep." Korra said.

"Me too. Good night." Mako said, getting up.

"Good night" Korra said.

I then stretched "Night Korra" I said.

Korra then turned to face me "Are we going to be ok?"

"I promise, soon Amon will get his and we can take back the city" I said.

"I feel like I failed the city" Korra said.

"No you haven't! Remember, Aang lost Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation, he couldn't really do anything to stop Azula there..." I said.

"Your right" Korra said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

We were standing in the drainage pipe. I step out, invisible and look around.

"Coast is clear." I said, turning visible.

They run out of the pipe and we climb an access stairway to an observation deck above. We crouch by the railing as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra said.

"They're here!" Bolin said.

We all stand up and look. I squint a bit, but my enhanced senses allow me to see through the morning mist. I see the battleships steaming into the harbor.

I then look around, there is no Equalist resistance.

"Wait a second... where are the Equalist airships?" Korra said.

Mako then snatches the telescope and looks at the docks " I don't see any mecha tanks, either."

"Amon knows they are coming... he must be up to something..." I said.

Right then a couple underwater mines blow up.

"We need to get out there!" Korra yelled. She then ran and jumped into the water, bending it to pull herself into the bay.

I groan and fly after her. Right then I hear buzzing, Korra surfaces and I turn around.

Behind the skyscrapers, there was a group of flying objects can be seen in the mist, two fleets of biplanes.

"Oh no" Korra said.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" I yelled.

I then try and blast some of them out of the sky. The ships are bombarded, causing major damage on board. One plane drops down two torpedoes and Korra dodges them only for them to hit the side of a ship. The explosion forces Korra back but she swims to the ship again. More planes drop down torpedoes to hit their targets.

I then start blast at the airplanes, and even knock a few out of the sky.

A plane dives in to attack but firebenders firebend into the cannons and shoot the planes. Earthbender tries to bring them down but he is forced back by the bombing. Planes fly around until one gets hit with firebending, forcing the pilot to eject.

Korra dives into the water and waterbends a massive waterspout and bends out a large ice spike to take a plane down. However, the damaged plane hits the waterspout and Korra falls. I stop my attack on the planes and fly down, bending the water, to catch her.

She lands in the water safely then bends a torpedo around into the air and hits another plane. She emerges once more and swims to the closest ship.

I continue firing at the airplanes, but there are too many of them and they have pretty much destroyed the fleet. There is then an explosion on one of the ships. I see a man catapulted and fly to catch him.

I catch him in mid air.

"It's all right, I've got you." I said. I then look down and see...Zuko... but he didn't have a scar and I knew Zuko was around 80 years old, while this man was only in his 20s.

"Danny Phantom? You saved my life. Thank you." he said, sounding just like Zuko.

"Who... are you?" I said.

"General Iroh II" he said.

I shake off the shock and turn to see Korra in the water. I fly down "We need to get out of here! He needs medical attention." I said.

Korra nods and waterbends herself to the shore, while I fly alongside.

We reach the shore and find Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"We need to get back.. there is nothing we can do now" I said looking out at the destroyed fleet.

We then make our way through the tunnels back to our underground hideout. Once we were there I sat Iroh down and Korra bended the water around his injuries. She began to heal him.

"Its an honor to meet you Avatar Korra" Iroh said.

I was staring at him intently.

"Danny?" Asami said, seeing my expression.

"Your... you look like Zuko.. well without the scar." I said.

"My grandfather." Iroh said smiling "I had heard you were back. Why were you gone for so long?"

I then took a deep breath "Its a long story, but I am back now." I said.

"Amon is more powerful than we expected. I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." Iroh said.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us." Korra said.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin said.

"For once I would love to have the upper hand on that guy!" I said.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh said.

"I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin said.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh said, standing up and cltuching his side.

"Yes, but here... let me help" I said. I then put my hands on his injury and felt the cold moving from my hand to his side. After the glow was gone he stood up, feeling much better.

"Now I know ho my grandfather felt when you saved his life" Iroh said.

"We have the perfect man to send out the message" Korra said.

Korra got Gommu and he went to his telegraph station, while we stood behind him.

"And _who_ is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu said.

"Commander Bumi and Danny. Second division of the United Forces." Iroh said.

"Tenzin's brothers?" Korra said.

"One of them named after yours truly!" I said.

"Yes, they are a bit wild, but the bravest commanders you'll ever meet." Iroh said.

"Ready, sir." Gommu said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh said and Gommu tapped out the message.

"Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city." Iroh said turning to us.

Mako nods and grabs a map, spreading it out on a table.

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." I said, pointing at the map.

"Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn." Iroh said.

We all nod, and leave to prepare. I look at Asami who hadn't moved "It's time to take down my father." Asami said.

We were all preparing to go, when Korra spoke up.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." she said.

"What!" I said.

"Why not?" Mako sad.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra said.

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." Iroh said.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on _my_ terms." Korra said.

Iroh was about to speak up but I stopped him "I can't talk you out of this?" I said.

Korra nodded.

"Then you aren't doing this alone" I said "I'm tagging along, even though I think we should wait... I feel you are right. A double attack may split our forces, but I have a feeling that you are right...we need to take Amon down"

"I'm going with you too" Mako said.

"You two don't have to do that." Korra said.

"Yes I do" Mako said.

"Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's and Phantom's instinct. So will I." Iroh said.

"Ohh really? So did this happen before or after he picked up the giant golden egg?" I said and Iroh laughed.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

We were in our Equalist disguises. Iroh, Asami, and Bolin were heading to the airstrip.

Bolin and Mako hugged.

"Love you, little bro." Mako said.

"Love you back, big bro." Bolin said, then walking up to me and Korra "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." he said.

"I will." Korra said hugging Bolin.

"Danny, I trust you will look after Korra and Mako?" Bolin said.

"Don't worry man. I promise we will all meet back up after this and have some nice Water Tribe noodles." I said, hugging Bolin.

"Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." Korra said, hugging Naga "Take good care of Bolin for me"

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." Mako said, hugging Asami.

"I care about you, too." Asami said, kissing him on the cheek and walking over to Bolin.

Asami, Iroh, and Bolin hop on Naga.

"Wait" I said, before we left. I then made a duplicate.

"I'll feel better knowing you have someone who can actually FLY with you" I said.

Iroh nodded, and smiled.

We then put on our masks and headed out. We walk out of the pipe, and continue walking. Korra and I waterbend a large bubble so we can breathe while underwater.

We walk until we reach the shores of Air Temple Island. We stop bending and climb up the rocky shores. We see an Equalist airship, which Amon boards.

"There's Amon." I whisper.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..." Korra whispered.

"We ambush him." Mako whispered.

We walk toward the temple, but stop when we hear a voice from behind.

"What are you two doing here?" the Lieutenant said. We all turned around.

"Uh, we were just transferred." I said in a deeper voice.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today." the Lieutenant said.

"The arena? For what?" I said.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this." the Lieutenant said.

"We'll be there, sir." Korra said, changing her voice and bowing. The Lieutenant then walked away.

"I know another way in." Korra whispered.

We then scoot away and move to another side of the island.

"I could have just phased us in" I said.

"Well I don't want anyone to see you using your powers" Korra said, lifting a wooden panel on a wall and we climb in.

"Let's hide in the attic." Korra said and we climb through the attic's trap door.

"Uh, we're not alone up here." Mako said.

We turn and see Tarrlok sitting on the floor, locked behind bars.

"Tarrlok?" Korra said.

Korra takes off their chi blocker mask, with me and Mako following.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said.

"We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra said, all of us walking up to the bars.

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok said.

"What makes you so special?" I said.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok said. We all gasped.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was." Tarrlok said.

"What... how?" I said.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako said.

"No, not until after he captured me." Tarrlok said.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" I said.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met, my mother, a warm, caring woman." Tarrlok said.

"Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father." Tarrlok said.

*FLASHBACK*

Under the night sky, where a young Noatak and Tarrlok practice waterbending with floating globs of water.

"Tarrlok, you'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right." Yakone said harshly.

"I'm trying, but-" Tarrlok said.

"Try harder!" Yakone yells, and Tarrlok drops his blob of water "Your brother was never this sloppy!"

"Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time." Noatak said.

"Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!" Yakone yelled.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill." Tarrlok said.

*FLASHBACK

Yakone, Noatak, and Tarrlok were all sitting around a fire.

"What's bloodbending?" Tarrlok said.

"The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it." Yakone said.

Noatak looks away with a slight sigh "What happened to _your_ bending, Dad?"

"The Avatar stole it from me." Yakone said then standing up "That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. _That_ is your purpose in life."

*END FLASHBACK*

"The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother." Tarrrlok said.

*FLASHBACK*

Noatak bloodbends the yak, making it stand up and forces its head back. It groans in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting it!" Tarrlok said.

"Toughen up, Tarrlok! You'll need a thicker skin for this." Yakone said.

Noatak lets the yak go.

"Very good son, very good." Yakone said.

*END FLASHBACK*

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen." Tarrlok said.

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other." Tarrlok said.

*FLASHBACK*

"Noatak, go!" Yakone yelled.

Noatak and Tarrlok stood facing each other.

Noatak inhales, and Tarrlok struggles against the bloodbending. Tarrlok falls to his knees, and Noatak narrows his eyes, making him lean back.

"Excellent." Yakone said.

Noatak bows to his father and frees Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok, your turn." Yakone said.

"No. I won't do it." Tarrlok said standing up.

"Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!" Yakon said sternly.

"That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again." Tarrlok said.

"You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson you insubordinate-" Yakone said, then gasping.

He gasps and struggles against Noatak's bloodbending. Noatak steps in front of Tarrlok.

"Stay away from him." Noatak said.

"How dare you bloodbend me!" Yakone yelled.

"What're you gonna do about it? _You're_ the weak one. You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your _bending_away. What could be more powerful than that?" Noatak said.

"I made you what you are. You're mine." Yakone said, now forced onto his knees.

"We're your sons, not your tools of revenge." Noatak said, then turning to his brother.

"Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever." he said.

"Run away? But what about Mom? We can't just leave her." Tarrlok said.

"He was right about you. You _are_ a weakling." Noatak said, narrowing bis eyes.

He then throws Yakone a distance away with bloodbending and runs off into the blizzard.

"Noatak! Don't leave! Please! Noatak!" Tarrlok yelled after his brother.

*END FLASHBACK*

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later." Tarrlok said.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said.

"Man...thats... awful" I said

"Avatar Korra, Danny Phantom. I am truly sorry for all that I did to both of you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said.

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako said.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip." Tarrlok said.

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending." Korra said.

"I don't know _how_ he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok said.

"So its like he chi blocks you..from the inside" I said "Its chi blocking mixed with bloodbending."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra said.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said.

"And even if I went invisible he would be able to sense us..." I said.

"So much for our we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him." Korra said

"How?" I said.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally _we_ have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters.." Korra said.

"At the rally" Mako said.

"Thats... genius! I mean if we expose in in front of everyone then we could take away his true power!" I said.

"And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako said.

"Thank you, for your help." Korra said. Mako moves to the trapdoor, but me and Korra stay.

"We can't just leave him here." I said.

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me." Tarrlok said, grabbing the bars "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Korra nods and Mako goes into the trapdoor.

"I promise when this is all over we will free you" I said.

Tarrlok nods and we exit through the trapdoor.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the finale! But do not fret my lovelies, there will be another chapter or two following this :)**

**Just so you know: **

**Danny #1 is with Korra and Mako**

**Danny #2 is with Asami, Bolin, and Iroh II**

**Please enjoy and review :)**

Danny #2 POV

I was flying next to Bolin, Asami, and Iroh riding on Naga. We had made it to the snowy regions of the mountains and were moving in the direction a few biplanes were heading. We then were at a cliff, looking down on the airfield.

"I think we've found our secret airfield." I said, crouching down.

"Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off." Iroh said. They all hopped off Naga.

"Aye aye, captain!"Bolin said saluting "Ooh, general, general."

Asami and Iroh started heading down to the air strip. Bolin and I turned to Naga and Pubu, who looked like they wanted to follow.

"All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" Bolin said.

"Uh-uh, stay." I said, putting my hand up.

We then catch up to Iroh and Asami. I then saw fence posts all around the base, but no real fence.

I look around to see why the heck the Equalists would do this.

"Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asami said.

"I don't know..." I said, suspicious "But something is up"

We then walk past the fence posts and I feel the surge of electricity flow through me and I scream in pain. I see Bolin, Iroh, and Asami all collapse and I soon black out.

Danny #1 POV

We had sneaked our way into the Pro bending arena. Me, Korra, and Mako were standing on one of the balconies, watching Amon being raised on a platform while the crowd cheered.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Amon said.

I then turned to Korra and she nodded.

"That's a lie, Amon!" Korra yelled. We then ripped of our chi blocker masks. The crowd gasped.

"Or should we call you Noatak?" I said smirking.

Amon then took a couple steps forward "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar and Phantom. Let's hear what they have to say."

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away." I said.

"He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Korra said pointing at Amon. The crowd gasped.

"You're both desperate. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said.

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender either" Korra said.

"His father was Yakone,and his brother... is Councilman Tarrlok." I said.

"Hmph, an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon said.

He then removed his hood, unties his mask and takes it off. There was a large burn scar across his face. The crowd gasped.

_"This_ is what a _firebender_ did to me." Amon said.

"I...thats...how? Tarrlok said..." I said.

"What?" Korra said looking at me.

The crowd goes crazy yelling at us.

"The Avatar and Phantom are lying!" I heard.

"I'm telling you! He's a waterbender." Korra yelled.

She turned to me and Mako "They don't believe us. It didn't work!"

Mako started to back up to us, in a protective stance "We said what we had to. Let's get out of here."

I then took my fighting stance, we needed to get out of here and I knew they weren't going to let us out quietly.

I then see Equalists starting to move towards us on the balcony. I was about to grab both Mako's and Korra's hands and fly us out.

"I wouldn't leave yet. You'll all miss the main event. " Amon said.

We turn around and my heart drops. A part of the stage rises with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged.

"No" I said quietly. Amon couldn't have captured them...how...how did he do it?

"No... they got saw them get away!" Korra said looking at me and Mako with fear and disbelief in her eyes.

Danny #2 POV

I was groggy getting up. I felt like my head was on fire and was being hit with a baseball bat, and then said bat beat the crap out of me. I felt metal cuffs on my hands and feet and tried phasing them off but I couldn't, the pain was too much.

I turned over and saw Asami, Bolin, and Iroh tied together.

"Asami. Asami, I know I have hurt you... and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again." I heard Hiroshi Sato say. I see Asami stir and look at her father.

"Are you insane?! How can we be a family after everything you've done?! Mom would hate you for what you've become." Asami said angrily.

Hiroshi the grabbed the bars in anger.

"How dare you? _I_ am avenging her death!" he yelled.

"No your not. You are just holding onto that anger and it corrupted you." I said.

"What do you know! You didn't see the love of your life struck down in front of you!" Hiroshi yelled.

"You want to talk about pain?" I said, getting a little angry.

"I thought my WHOLE family and my closest friends had died in a fiery explosion that I wasn't fast enough to stop." I said "So don't talk to me about pain. You need to take the anger and pan you carry and one day...let it go"

"The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir." an Equalist said walking up.

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi said.

I then realize what was happening and gasp. Iroh and Bolin do too.

"That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi and Danny. I know _exactly_ where they're hiding." Hiroshi said evilly.

Hiroshi then turns and leaves.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asami said.

"Danny, can you use your powers?" Bolin said.

"I...can't" I said, sighing. Bolin, Asami's, and Iroh's eyes are wide with shock.

"What!" Bolin said.

"Its these cuffs... I think they have a very small amount of ectoradium that is blocking it out...plus being almost shocked to death doesn't help. I might be able to break out once my energy is back up, but it will be too late then." I said.

"Well then, Bolin, I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh said.

"That is a negative, sir." Bolin said.

I then hear something outside the warehouse.

"Shhh!" I said, trying to hear what was going on. The I hear the doors burst open and we see Naga!

"Who needs a metalbender? We got Naga! Yeah!" Bolin said.

"Naga! Girl, can you bust open those bars?" I said. Naga then stood up on her hind legs and pushed the bars down with a couple swipes.

Pabu then hops down and nibbles the robes off Iroh, Asami, and Bolin.

Iroh then turns to my metal cuffs.

"They look like the same metal as the mecha tanks" Asami said.

"Then I was right, Iroh melt them off" I said.

"You'll get burned!" Iroh said.

"We don't have time, I'll be fine!" I said. Iroh nodded and proceeded to melt the cuffs. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back the screams, drawing a small amount of blood.

Iroh then broke through the cuffs and I was able to reach down and undo my feet.

I then feel a rush of energy and transform.

"Now that feels better" I said.

We run out of the warehouse and see the airplanes start to take off.

"I'm going after those airplanes." Iroh said.

"Bolin make sure no other planes can use the run way, and Asami use a mecha tank to get rid of the rest of the planes" I yell back. The both nod and head off.

I then fly up and grab Iroh.

"Need a lift from you friendly neighborhood Phantom?" I said.

I then catch up to one of the aircrafts and take one hand and grab the collar of the pilot. I then rip him out of the seat and place Iroh in it.

"Hope you know how to fly!" I said.

Iroh then takes the controls and is able to steer the plane with ease.

Danny #1 POV

Amon raised his arms "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever."

"Like hell he will" I growled.

"Amon, let them go!" Korrs yelled.

"You're both welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Amon said mockingly.

"He's trying to bait us" Mako said.

"Well I don't care!" I said.

"We need to save them" Korra said.

"Amon! Let them go right now or so help me I will blast your butt into the next dimension!" I yell my eyes glowing like crazy.

"The Avatar and Phantom need to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon said.

"Mako, lighting!" I said.

Mako generates lightning and directs it to Amon, who dodges the blast and rolls over to the Lieutenant. Mako and Korra use firebending to jump onto the wall and balance themselves vertically to run across it to the stage. I jump out and fly to the stage.

I take out a couple bolas thrown at us with a couple ecto-blasts. Mako and Korra send a barrage of firebending attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders, knocking one Equalist off the stage. The crowd disperses and runs away from the stage. Mako continues to fight them as Korra and I run to free the airbenders.

I untie Tenzin's gag while Korra moves to free the kids.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" I said, phasing him out.

"In prison" Tenzin said.

"I'll take care of the kids, you and Korra go help Mako and keep those Equalists off my back" I said.

Tenzin and Korra immediately run onto the battlefield, assisting Mako as I moved to free the kids.

Mako throws a fire punch and Korra assists with a fire kick, then Tenzin runs in front of them fires two air blasts, which knocks an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage. Amon dodges Mako's firebending attack with acrobatic grace, but Tenzin follows with a strong wave of air which he tries to block, but it is too powerful, causing him to be blown off the stage.

I had untied the gags on the kids and phased them out.

"Ok kids you need to listen to me and do what we say without question, ok?" I said.

" Follow me, kids." I said "Korra! Tenzin! Mako! We gotta go!" I yell. Tenzin and Korra run back to us with Mako blasting a couple more Equalists.

I see a door offstage and point to it. We all run into a hallway at stop.

"Get them out of here. Make your way underground through the sewage pipes, there is a compound that we have been staying with. We'll create a diversion to give you some time." I said.

Tenzin nodded and looked at the kids " Let's go get your mother and the baby."

Meelo raises his arms and shouts "Prison break!"

Tenzin and the kids run the opposite direction and I see Amon burst through the doors.

"Crap on a cracker! This dude doesn't give up!" I said and Me, Korra, and Mako take off down the other hallway.

"We need to keep him busy, once Tenzin and everyone is clear I phase us out" I said quietly. Korra and Mako silently nod and we continue to run through the twisting hallways with Amon behind us.

I see him getting closer. "Korra we need to slow him down!" I said.

Korra blocks Amon's way with a wall of fire and makes another one to be safe. We then run into a room to try and throw him off. I gab Korra's arm and we hide under a table with a tarp on it. Mako moves behind some boards.

I hear the door swing and I know Amon entered the room. I put my finger to my lips and turn me and Korra invisible.

I hear Amon's footsteps. He continues to walk past our hiding place and stops for a moment before continuing. Korra breathes a sigh of relief. And then I feel immense pain.

Amon bloodbends us out from under the table and into the air.

I am struggling to fight his old, but he is more powerful that Tarrlok ever was.

Mako then emerges from his hiding place blasting fire at Amon.

"Let her go!" he yelled. I was about to say some smart remark about how I was in pain too, but my mouth was being forcibly shut by Amon.

Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Mako into submission by lifting him into the air. He slams all of us onto the ground and then bloodbends Mako and me in place on the floor, and Korra in a kneeling position. Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck.

"NO!" Korra yelled.

"Korra!" Mako yelled. I was using every bit of my strength to try and open my mouth, if I could I could release my wail, but Amon had a strict hold on me.

Amon places his other hand on her forehead. I am screaming on the inside. I hear Korra's voiceless as her bending is taken away. Amon lets her go as her body slumps on the ground.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon said walking over to us.

Danny #2 POV

We were flying behind the planes.

"I'll get the ones on the left, if you go for the ones on the right" I said and Iroh nodded. He then stood up and started charging his fingers.

Iroh generated some lightning and directs it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside it. I then start blasting the other planes propellers to force them out of the sky.

One pilot shoots an explosive bola at Iroh's plane causing it to get caught up in the main propeller forcing Iroh to bail out before the plane explodes. As Iroh free-falls, I quickly stop my attacks on the planes and fly after him.

I grab him and he directs me to another plane. Once we are above it he yells to let him go. As Iroh drops he uses a firebending attack to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him. Iroh kicks the pilot off the plane and takes control of it.

I fly off and take care of the rest of the plans heading for Commander Bumi and Danny's fleet.

A bomb manages to hit the rear end of Iroh's plane. Iroh tries to control the plane while another one above him tries to drop another bomb. He quickly uses his firebending and shoots it, causing the plane above him to explode. While his plane is set to crash to Amon's mask on the statue of Aang. I then shoot over and grab him before the plane hits the mask. Once it does we hover in midair and watches the mask fall off the statue.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang" Iroh said.

"What am I chopped liver! I saved your little firebending butt most of the time!" I said.

"Thanks Danny, you know my grandfather always said that you would return when we needed you the most" Iroh said.

"Zuko was always trying to me like Iroh" I said laughing "Did he ever tell you his proverb about the silver sandwich?" I said flying back to the mountains.

Danny #1 POV

"Finally, you are powerless." Amon said, still bloodbending me and Mako.

"I'll...get you...for this" Mako grits through his teeth. My eyes are flashing brightly at the anger flowing through me.

Korra tries to hit Amon, but is too weak from the loss of her bending to do it and misses. The Lieutenant sees what Amon has done, as he was standing in the doorway.

"Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." the Lieutenant said. He then took off his mask and dropped it to the floor and then smashed it with his feet.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" he said, taking out his kali sticks and ran forward to attack Amon.

Amon stopped hi, bloodbending the Lieutenant in mid air "You've served me well, Lieutenant."

Amon casts the Lieutenant aside into a pile of wood and walks toward Mako and me. He bloodbends our hands, but I manage to open my mouth slightly and release a small burst of my wail when Mako electrocutes Amon with lightning. The force is enough to knock Amon away and release his grip.

Mako sends two firebending blasts at Amon and I put my hands together to release a large blast of blast hits its mark and forces Amon back further. Mako's blasts hit the surrounding wood and trap him.

Mako and I rubn over to Korra. I then pick up Korra and carries her bridal style out of the room.

Mako was running with us, covering our backs while I carrying Korra.

"Danny...Mako... my bending." Korra said weakly.

"Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here." Mako said.

Right then I feel the pain of bloodbending take control and me and Mako fall, as I drop Korra. Amon walks over, with us in his bloodbending grip.

He tosses me and Mako around like a ragdoll into the walls and ceiling. I grunt in pain

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that." Amon said, forcing us into kneeling positions.

"It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost." Amon said "And once I take away your bending, I will finsih you Phantom...once and for all"

Korra's eyes g wide with fear as she stand up and punches the air. "No!" she yelled. I then see her...airbend...she airbend a massive blast of air at Amon, forcing him away from us.

"Impossible!" Amon said, gritting up and looking at Korra.

"I - I can airbend?" Korra said looking at her hands, then clenching her fists "I can airbend!"

Korra sends Amon a flurry of airbending attacks. Amon attempts to stop her using bloodbending.

"Oh no, you don't!" I yelled and Korra fights off his bloodbending and sends a blast of air through her kick while I blast a massive ecto-beam at Amon. The force sends him flying through the window and into the water.

Korra then helps Mako up and we walk to the window. Amon's mask float to the surface. The cries of the protesters grow.

"You bending tyrant!"

"Evil Avatar!"

I looked down at the crowd who was in a frenzy.

"Did he..." Korra said. Right then, I assume to save himself, Noatak/Amon waterbended to get out of the water. He created a giant spiral of water and it looked like he did it almost out of instinct to save himself. The 'scar' was now gone and I assumed it was makeup that was washed off by the water.

As he gasps for air, he turns to see the crowd looking at him in shock.

"He's waterbending."

"He _is_ a bender."

"Whoa"

"The scar is fake."

"The Avatar and Phantom were telling the truth."

Noatak looks angrily at me and Korra, which I reciprocate with my glowing eyes, before he jumped into the water again.

As he escapes, I shoot ecto-blasts at him while Mako shoots blasts of fire, but we miss every shot. After Noatak escapes, Korra and Mako hug each other. I pat Korra on the back.

"Its over" I said "Lets go find everyone"

Korra nodded and I grabbed her and Mako's hands and flew out.

*LATER*

I had merged back with the other me, and everyone was on Air Temple Island. With Amon, now Noatak, gone the Equalists were finished.

_"_I can't believe Amon got you too." Lin said to Korra.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bro, not the time." Mako said.

I looked at Korra and she put her hand up before I could say anything.

"I know what you are going to say, and this isn't your fault Danny" Korra said.

"I should have stopped him!" I said.

"Look, I know there must be a way we can regain my bending." Korra said.

"I hope so" I said "But if anyone can heal you it will be Katara, we should head down to the South tomorrow"

Tenzin and Korra nodded

We then looked at saw multiple ships cruising into the harbor.

"You saved Republic City." Tenzin said.

"But Amon got away." Korra said, looking down.

"He doesn't have any power now. And if he even tries to come back" I said punching my fist "I will personally smash his teeth into the concrete"

We then saw the main ship sail past us.

"Yay, Uncle Bumi and Danny are here!" Ikki said excited.

Two men, who looked exactly alike were standing on the bow of the ship.

"Waaaa-hoooo!" They both said high fiving and chest bumping.

Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes "Great, now I have to entertain my brothers."

"Come on Tenzin, I wanna see the kid Aang and Katara thought was awesome enough to carry the amazing name of Danny!" I said dramatically and Korra laughed.

*IN THE SOUTH*

I was pacing outside the door. Korra had been with Katara for over an hour now.

Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, and Lin were also waiting.

Katara then opened the door "Danny, if you would" Katara said and I walked inside.

I saw Korra kneeling down and pots of water around the room.

"Is she ok?" I asked Katara, worried.

"I have tried everything in my power, but it is not enough. I hope that your powers could assist me." Katara said. I transformed and walked over.

I took a deep breath and allowed the cold healing sensation to pass through my hands and into Korra. Once the bright light subsided I removed my hands.

"Did it?" I said.

Korra shook her head after trying to bend anything other than air.

"Korra... I am so sorry" I said, hanging my head.

Katara sighed and lead me out.

We walked out and everyone looked at us. I shook my head in defeat.

"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said "Even Danny here gave his best"

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!" Lin said.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara said.

I then turn and see Korra exit the room.

"It's going to be all right Korra." Tenzin said reassuringly.

"No, it's not." Korra said, grabbing her coat and walking outside. Mako sighed and followed her

Tenzin looked like he was about to follow her, but I stopped him.

I then walked outside and saw Korra and Mako talking.

"Korra, wait." Mako said.

"Go away." Korra said angrily.

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." Mako said.

"No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." Korra said.

"What are you talking about?" Mako said.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." Korra said, walking away.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen," Mako said stopping Korra. She turned around.

"when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again, I realized... I love you, Korra." Mako said cupping Korra's face.

"I - I can't." Korra said, running away jumping on Naga and riding out.

"Korra!" Mako said.

I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it, sorry" I said.

Mako sighed "Why did she do that?"

"She is freaking out, she doesn't have her bending anymore. Don't worry, I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't so something stupid" I said.

"Thanks..." Mako said.

"Hey, she will come around" I said flying up and then out.

I saw Korra stop at a cliff and walk out. A tear rolls down her face and she collapses, crying.

I gasp.

"Korra!" I yelled flying over.

"Go away Danny!" Korra yelled back, tears streaming down her face.

"Look, don't do this. Please" I said.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore...what else am I?" she said. I sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Your Korra." I said "You are smart, determined, funny, and one of the bravest people I have meet"

Korra continued to cry as I stroked her hair, looking out to the sea. I then saw someone in my peripheral vision, wearing Air nomad clothes, and so did Korra.

"Not now Tenzin" Korra said.

"But you called me here." I heard a voice that was not Tenzin say. We both spun around and saw...Aang...

"Aang?" I said, I couldn't believe it. We both stood up and I was still in shock.

"How...how are you here?" I said.

"Korra has finally connected with her spiritual self." Aang said "And you can still see me, Danny, because of the connection you now have with the Avatar"

"How did I finally do it?" Korra said.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said.

All the past Avatars appear behind Aang. Aang put his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and a glow appears in Aang's eyes and tattoos. All the past Avatars disappear, except Aang. Korra opens her eyes, showing her entering the Avatar State. She raises herself into the air with airbending and sends a blast of air, fire, and earth. She bends the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave.

Korra exits the Avatar State and looks back to see Mako and me smiling at her.

Korra runs and jumps on Mako, kissing him.

"I love you too." she said and they kissed again.

I turned to see Aang, all grown up, still standing beside me.

"Aang..." I said.

"Its so good to see you again Danny" Aang said.

"But...I..it took me 70 year to come back..I was too late" I said, hanging my head "I am so sorry... I wish I came back sooner "

"This wasn't your fault, I knew you would come back when you could." Aang said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You came back and helped Korra, that was your destiny here. To aid her, like you aided me." Aang said "I lived a good life and I do not regret anything, neither should you."

I smiled "You always knew what to say, you were always a pretty wise kid" I said wiping away some tears.

"Hey! I am a grown man now! But the most important piece of wisdom I ever had was the one you gave me 'Never believe you don't have a choice. You always have the power to shape your life the way you want' " Aang said.

I chuckled a bit.

"I have to go now Danny. Take care of Korra for me and tell Katara I love her" Aang said fading out.

"I will...I'll miss you Aang" I said.

I walk over to Korra and Mako, oblivious to anything but each other.

"Ok lovebirds, lets head back" I said.

Korra and Mako blushed and they headed back on Naga while I flew. Once we reached the compound everyone was outside waiting for us.

"Are you ok?" Bolin asked.

"Korra got her bending back" I said.

"What!" everyone said.

"How?" Tenzin said.

"Aang" Korra said.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Yes, I finally connected with her spiritual self." Korra said.

"Thats amazing!" Bolin said running up and hugging Korra.

I walked over to Katara "Aang said he loves you"

Katara teared up and I hugged her.

"Lin, I think I can restore your bending also" Korra said.

Lin's eyes went wide with shock.

"Come on, we need to be at the temple" I said. We then walked over to the South's Avatar temple. Lin kneels down and we all hold our breath.

Korra uses the technique that Aang showed her on Lin to restore her bending. Korra's eyes glow as she enters the Avatar State and light emanates from her thumbs as she uses energybending. When Korra has finished, Lin climbs to her feet and simultaneously lifts several large rocks into the air at once.

Everyone watches with awed expressions on their faces, Bolin's eyes almost popping out of his head.

I smile and Lin then sets down the rocks.

"Thank you" Lin said and Korra bowed.

"I am so proud of you, _Avatar_ Korra." Tenzin said.

Korra smiled and I then went up and hugged her.

**There is still more to come! So please review!**


End file.
